


UNTIL MONEY DO US PART

by Fralo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Budyguard!Lexa, Car Accidents, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fralo/pseuds/Fralo
Summary: An accident changes both Lexa and Clarke’s lives, they go from strangers to enemies, but were they ever enemies??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Colombian Novela “Hasta que la plata nos separe”  
> This is my second story, I hope you like it.  
> You guys know English is not my first language and if someone wants to read proof or be my beta let me know, i will appreciate it!

Present time

“How??? How the hell did you get into this mess??” Yells Raven pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing like a mad bull ready to attack the bullfighter, making Lexa roll her eyes.

“Didn’t your girlfriend tell you?” She ask raising an eyebrow.

“Ohh she did, but I wanna hear it from you, I need to know the times, the places, any possible witness , I need details Lexa!” She yells getting up on her feet and slamming the table with both hands.

“Ok,sit down because this might take a while.” Lexa says calmly as she crosses her legs in front of her and brings both of her hands behind the back of her head, leaning slightly on the chair.

——-

6 hours ago

Anya and Lexa walk through the parking lot and approach Anya’s bike, the night is cold and the rain is staring to pour, when a car speeds right next to them.... but not just any car.

“Fucking asshole!!” Anya yells “Wait!!! Isnt that Your car??!!!” She asks Lexa as she tights the grip she had on her helmet.

“My what?” Lexa asks and looks at the car as it exits the parking lot, “thats my fucking car!!!”she yells and looks at Anya with widen eyes. 

“Give me your keys” she says, snatching them from Anya and jumping on top of Anya’s bike.

“Lexaaaaa!!!” Anya yells, but its too late because the brunette is already in the bike and speeding towards the car.

The rain is getting stronger, but when you are riding a motorcycle nothing is worse then the wind.

Her eyes sting and she regrets not wearing a helmet, but she didn’t have the time to think about that.

Her body is so cold that she is trembling uncontrollably, but she doesn’t know if is an effect of the cold whether or the anger running through her veins. 

She just bought that car!!! Its used, old and beat up, but its hers.

She worked hard, every day to earn enough money to buy it.

She is so mad with this person, how dare they? How dare they steal the little bit she has? Have they no heart? 

“Fuck!!!” She yells mad.

Her hands tighten around the handle bar, the right hand pulling down accelerating as much as it can while she rides through the empty streets.

Its been a few minutes, they are now surrounded by the woods, the city far left far behind.

Lexa gets nearer and nearer, her face is forming a small smile, she remembers the last time she drove the car a few hours ago outside the Grounder’s Gym and checking the gages as she promised herself to put at least $20 dollars worth of gasoline.

“Soon!!!You son of a bitch!!” She mutters.

The other driver is unaware of her presence, she decides to ride a little bit slower and keep her distance. 

The road is curvy, and the rain doesn’t stop, she knows this road very well and she knows there is no exits, there is no way she will lose them.

She keeps even more distance, watching as her car disappears behind a curve only to watch it appear further on another curve.

Her eyes look down, she checks the gas gage to make sure Anya’s bike wont give up on her before she gets to her car, but when she looks back at the road she cant help the gasp that comes out of her mouth.

Right in front of her is her car, crashed next to some trees while another car is floating on a lake and slowly submerging.

She breaks and gets down of the bike quickly, and runs towards the vehicles ready to help the people involved in the accident.

The person driving her car stumbles out and lands on his hands and knees, he is young and Lexa frowns her eyebrow thinking where she has seen this face before.

He looks scared when his eyes land on Lexa, he gulps and looks at the other direction trying to prevent her to see his face but his eyes widen when he looks at the scene in front of him.

Lexa follows his line of sight and without thinking she rushes towards the lake, just before she jumps in she hears the roar of Anya’s bike, she just turns right on time to watch the guy getting away.

“Fuck!!!” She yells, but in the next second she dives right in.

The water is cold, way colder then the rain but she doesnt care, she just care about getting the passengers out of the car and out of the freezing lake.

“Get out of the car!!!” She yells as soon as the car is in front of her, knocking on the window desperately.

She brings her hands up to her face and cups her eyes to look inside.

A gasp scapes her mouth as soon as her eyes land on the driver, its a woman, a beautiful blonde with a cut above her left eyebrow completely knocked out.

She looks inside the car relived that its only one person she has to take out of the car.

“Get out of the car!!” She yells again, knocking the window with force.

Lexa doesntknow what to do, she tries to pull the door handle but she curses under her breath when she realized its locked.

The water level is a little bit down the window, she has almost no time , but lucky an idea pops out of her brain.

She holds herself with the left hand by grabbing the mirror, her right hand runs down to her pants as she one handed unbuckles her belt and pulls it out of her pants in one swift move.

Now using only her legs to keep herself afloat she wraps the belt around her right hand, making sure the buckle is placed in front of her knuckles.

She grabs the mirror again and with one strong punch she cracks the window, she punches a few more times to get rid of the window’s remains.

The water is now getting inside the car quicker, she unwrapped the belt and toss it aside.

“You are gonna be ok!!!” she says as she reaches for the blonde and tries to pull her out, but a force is preventing her to do so.

She realized that the blonde is wearing a seat belt, so she reaches for it, half of her body is now inside the car as she struggles with the buckle.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she reaches for the buckle and successfully frees the woman from its restrains.

She pulls the blonde out of the car and swims them away making sure the blonde’s head is above the water.

Once the water level is up to her waist she takes the blonde woman in her arms bridal style and walks out of the lake, she places the blonde in front of her car.

The car lights are on and is easier for her to check for the blonde’s injuries.

“Hey!!” Lexa breaths, “Wake up!!”She says cupping the blonde’s face with her hands. “Please, Wake up!!” She says as she closes her eyes, praying for this woman.

She hears a groan and her eyes snapped open as the other woman’s eyes flicker under the eyelids.

“Hey!! Hey!!” She said in a hurry tone and when the blonde’s eyes open, Lexa’s breath gets caught in her throat.

BLUE!!

Blue like if heaven were in her eyes, 

Blue like the most magical things in life, the sea, the sky....the rain.

And it was the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that Lexa’s eyes have ever seen.

“Damn, Your eyes....!” She breaths. 

The blonde blinks waking her up from her daydream. “Sorry, “ she says blushing.

“Wha.. What happened?” The blonde ask staring at the green eyes in front of her.

“Car accident” she answers as she looks around, the only light is that from her beat up car. 

The street is deserted, they passed the city a few miles back, but she knows no one will drive by at this time.

“Shit!!” She says running her hand through her wet hair.

“Whatttt iis itt??” The blonde ask, her lips trembling and turning purple by the cold temperature and the pain.

“I don’t have a cellphone” she says while her hands run up and down her body, as if searching for the device.

“My..” the blonde closes her eyes and licks her lips with her tongue.

“No! Try to stay awake!” Says Lexa.

“My cellphone is inside my car” she says as she opens her eyes. “Center console.” she winces in pain.

“But with the impact it ...” Lexa says but the blonde cut her off.

“The middle compartment” she says breathlessly.

“But you car is...” Lexa says as she looks back at the lake where the car has disappeared completely, her gaze goes back to the blonde as she locks eyes with her. “Whats your name??” She asks.

“Clarke” breaths the blonde struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Ok Clarke, “ Lexa nods her head, “Im gonna go get your cellphone,” she doesnt want to tell the blonde what ‘going for her cellphone’ really means but she just holds that information to herself, “but promise me that you are gonna stay awake” she says as she moves some strands of wet hair out of the blonde’s face and place it behind her ear.

“Ok” Clarke nods her head and winces slightly in pain.

Fortunatelyfor them the rain has stopped but it still freezing, and Lexa cant help but look how pale Clarke’s skin has gotten and how her body keeps shaking uncontrollable.

She runs towards her car, for a moment she thought about taking the blonde with her and drive her toward the hospital, but the smoke coming out of the engine made her realized that they would pretty much end up stranded in the road again.

The only option was to get Clarke’s cellphone and pray to god that it was water proof or at least it had a shock/water proof case.

She goes to the driver’s side and pulls the trunk handle, she runs toward the back of the car and pulls it open, “Thank god” she says as she retrieved a couple of towels and a blanket, she gave herself a pat on the back when she remembered that she had left her clean laundry inside the car the day before.

When she runs back to Clarke, her blood runs cold when she sees the blonde’s eyes closed.

She knees down next to her and taps her cheeks softly.

“Hey, you promised!” She says but is relived when those eyes open again.

“Whatttts your nnname?”she stutters.

“Lexa” the brunette answers with a small smile.

“Lexa,” Clarke repeats licking her lips as to taste the name, “I’ll stay awake” she says with a crooked smile.

“Ok, I’ll be right back” she says and runs towards the freezing lake.

“Fuck, it better be a waterproof phone” she mutters under her breath and dives right in.

Her mind goes to the time she watch the movie ‘Titanic’ and how Leonardo Di caprio’s character described how it felt to be swimminginside a frozen ocean.

“YYou weren’tkkiddin about tthat Jack”she stutters but ether way she swims towards the place she last saw the car.

She taps her feet under the surfece trying to relocate the car.

“Here yyou are !” she says as she takes a deep breath and dives down, opening her eyes underwater and ignoring the sting and pain that the cold water brings to them, she keeps going until she reaches the window, she introduce half of her body through the broken window into the car, and goes directly where Clarke told her the phone would be.

Clarke, her mind runs back to those beautiful blue eyes while her lungs burn for the need of oxygen, she pushes the need as she feels a pang in her heart. ‘Please Clarke, dont give up’ she thinks as she keeps searching for the phone.

She knows this is the only chance she has, she doesnt think she would be able to go back to the surface and repeat the act, her lungs wont be able to take it.

So she keeps searching until her hand tap the compartment Clarke had mention, she opens the little lid and pulls the device, if she could she would breath in relive, but her longs cant take anymore, she pulls herself out of the car and by the time she makes it to the surface she coughs uncontrollable.

She swims back, crawls a few yards when the water is knee level, gets up on her feet and runs to the blonde.

“Clarke!!” She yells, “Clarke I, “ she coughs again. “I got it Clarke!” She says as she reached the blonde, looking down and getting lost in those eyes that are staring back at her, more glassy than before, but open.

Lexa tears her gaze from Clarke and inspects the cellphone, clicking the home button with her thumb, a “Try again” sign appears on the screen.

Lexa knows the phone wont recognize her fingerprint but she click on the corner of the screen “Emergency” and dials 911 immediately. She looks down at Clarke who is looking at her tiredly but with a smile forming on her face, Lexa cant help but smile back.

“911 whats you emergency?” Says the dispatch.

“Hi, this is Lexa Woods, Im on highway 100 and I need an ambulance” she says trying to remain calm.

“Are you hurt Lexa?” The man asks.

“No, but there has been a car crash, im here with one of the drivers, she is hurt, please send someone!!” She says more desperately this time.

“How far on the highway are you??”

“Near Polis Lake” 

“Ok, they are on the way, do you mind staying with me on the line while they get there?” Says the man as Lexa looks back at the blonde now with her eyes closed.

“Clarke is unconscious, its really cold out here! “I just pulled her out of a frozen lake!! What do I do?” She asks.

“Just don’t move her, wait until help has arrived , they are two minutes away.” 

Lexa kneels back next to Clarke, her right hand holding the phone and the other one on Clarke’s neck as her thumb caress her cheek.

“Tell me Lexa, how did this happened?” Ask the man trying to keep Lexa talking, he knows now that she is unhurt, but by the way Lexa stutters he is afraid the cold could be the cause of Hypothermia. So for now he just wants to keep her conscious. 

“Her name is Clarke, my car crushed with hers, but hers landedinside the lake” she explains.

“Are you sure you aren’t hurt?” He asks.

“No, I wasn’t in ether of those cars,” she says getting ready to explain.

“You see, I was getting out of the gym with my friend Anya, and saw when someone was stealing....” the emergency lights apear down the road “they are here!!!” She tells the dispatch.

“Thank you” she breaths and cuts the call.

“Here!!” She yells waving the hand that was holding the cellphone, that light of the screen guiding the ambulance.

“She is here!” She yells again.

———-

Lexa doesn’t remember the ride to the hospital, she doesn’t know who gave her the blanket she has wrapped around her body, she is just sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room hoping to get news about Clarke.

“Doctor Griffin” says the receptionist.

“Where is Clarke??” Say a woman desperately getting Lexa’ attention, she gets up from the chair and makes her way toward her.

“She is ok Dr Griffin, just some cuts and bruises, the most serious injury was a broken leg, and they are checking for a concussion as we speak” says the receptionistwith a warm smile.

“Ohhh thank God!” Say Abby, crossing her arms around her chest and breaths deeply.

Lexa stands next to the blonde woman, but before she utters any words, someone else is calling for Abby’s attention.

“Mrs Griffin” says a man wearing a police uniform. “Im officer Pike, Im sorry about your daughter’s accident, “ He says.

Lexa knows he is not talking to her, but if its about her car, she wants to know too.

“I was called in the scene, we weren’t able to locate the other driver, but we are sure she was driving under the influence, we found several beer cans inside the other vehicle” 

He says as he places his hand on her shoulder. “We have her name and address and we are looking for her Dr. Griffin, we will find her and put her behind bars!” He says squeezing her shoulder once again.

“Thank yo...” Abby says only to be cut out by Laxa

“Its not ‘HER’ its a ‘HIM’ “ says Lexa as she shakes her head in frustration. 

“The owner is female” he says.

“But the driver isn’t!!” says Lexa facing the officer.

“And how do you know that?” He asks getting irritated by the brunette.

“Because Im the owner of that car” she says calmly.

He looks at the brunette for a minute, he reaches for the back of her belt and pulls out a set of handcuffs.

“Ms Woods,” he says taking her hands and placing them behind her back, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” He finishes placing the cuffs and pulling Lexa towards the hospital door’s.

“What??? Noooo!!” She yells at him. She turns to look at the other woman “I saved her!!!” She explains. “I saved you daughter!!” 

Abby looks at the brunette, she cant be older then Clarke, but Abby cant help to think that because of this person recklessness she almost lost her daughter.

“Mrs Griffin, I saved your....” Lexa tries again but Abby cut her off.

“Because of you I almost lost my daughter!! Because of you, tonight I almost lost the person I love the most!” She yells back, and looks back at the officer. “Take her, we will press charges” she says as Officer Pike pulls Lexa by the arm.

“I saved her!!!!” Yells Lexa one last time before she is taken out of the hospital and into the patrol car.

—-

Present time

Raven eyes are wide open, she blinks a couple of times as her mind process the information.

She get up from the chair and paces around the room.

She stops all of the sudden and looks back at Lexa, who is sitting in the same position looking at the ceiling.

“Fuck!!!” Yells Raven.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I really hope you guys like it, its just the second chapter, but i think after the third you’ll know where this goes.  
> I dont know how often i’ll be updating but I’ll try as hard as was when i was writing “when you see it” .  
> If you have any ideas, please let me know.  
> I do this because I want to learn english and write better, please let me know when i make a mistake,  
> Thank you!!

Present time

Clarke opens her eyes slowly, a groan scapes her throat when she feels pressure on her left leg.

She tries to turn her head to look at her surroundings but is stopped by a plastic white collar on her neck.

“Hugghhhh” she groans again, her hand goes up to feel the neck brace, why was she here?? What happened???

Her head leaves the pillow a few inches as she looks around the room, trying to find something, anything that can help her remember why she was here, laying on a hospital bed, but nothing seems to help, not the white walls, not the machines next to her bed, not the pain in her body, nothing helps.

After a moment her eyes land on the painting hanging on the wall next to the door.

Its a framed painting of the earth, greens and blues only, Clarke looks at it, tilting her head to the side picturing herself creating this piece, she imagines herself up in the sky, probably sitting on a waning moon swinging her legs, with one hand holding a brush and the other one holding the canvas as the earth magically shines right in front of her.

She closes her eyes, but when she does the only color that is impregnated in her mind is green.

Green eyes.

She frowns with closed eyes, She doesn’t know who’s those eyes belong to, or when or where she saw them.

She sees green eyes, green eyes like Spring, the season of new beginnings.

Green eyes like pine, so green that you would love to get lost in the woods.

She smiles again when she imaginesher blue eyes meeting those beautiful green ones.

It would be like when a river flows into the sea and gets lost in it.

Like if the blue sky wanted to transform itself in rain and descend to a green meadow.

Like the painting hanging on the wall, blue oceans hugging green continents.

Like....

“Clarke” her mother’s voice wakes her up from her day dream.

She opens her eyes and greets her mother with a smile.

“Hi mom” she says as Abby embraces her in a warm hug.

“Ow!!!” She whines but returns the hug.

“In sorry honey, “ says Abby as she cups her daughter’s face with her hands, and looks at the gash in her forehead, “how are you? Are you in pain?” She ask worriedly.

“Im ok” Clarke whispers.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“No mom, I... “ she shakes her head “I don’t remember anything, the last thing I remember is locking the gallery, Why am I here?” She ask with a frown.

“You were going to Arcadia, “ She pauses, “remember you sold 3 of your paintings a few days ago?” She asks receiving a nod from the blonde. 

“There was a problem with the delivery and...” 

“I was gonna deliver them myself” Clarke finishes.

“Yes, you were driving your car down highway 100 when a car rear ended yours making you lose control, the side of your car crashed to a tree, the impact was so strong that your ended into the lake”

Clarke nods her head in understanding, willing her mom to continue.

“Do you remember getting out of the car?” 

“No” Clarke says shaking her head and staring down her lap.

“Its ok, honey.” She says as she pulls a a chair near Clarke’s bed and sits down slowly, giving her time to try to remember.

But Clarke doesn’t remember the accident, or how she got out of the car, but suddenly her head turns to her mother.

“Mom, my paintings!!” She gasps using her hand to cover her mouth.

“Im sorry honey, Your paintings are lost, they are in the lake, inside your car.... Im sorry honey, they are ruined.” Says Abby, struggling to get the words out.

Clarkes eyes widened, heart racing in near panic.

“Mom, the buyer paid for those paintings in advance, I....” she stops for a moment as if her brain was clouded with millions thoughts. “Mom,I already spend the money!!”

“Shhhhh its ok honey, we’ll figure it out” Abby said trying to confort her daughter.

“No mom, you don’t understand,” Clarke exhales as she uses two fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose, “Im tired of working for Emerson. I want my own gallery, I want to paint whenever and whatever I want.....” she pauses for a moment and looks at her mom in the eyes.

“I found a building....” She continues as she remembers the first time she let her eyes wander in front of the building, It was box-shaped with it's front door dead center, four huge windows near each corner and constructed with red brick,she wanted an echo of years gone by with a modern twist, something she felt that could carry her into her future, some place she could feel inspired and creative, she wanted to brings her dreams to life.

“I used all the money for the down payment mom, and since the paintings are ruined I have to give it back, how? I have no fucking idea.”

“Honey, you can talk to the buyer, Im sure he would understand.” Abby says as she takes Clarke’s hand in hers and entwined her fingers.

Clenching her jaw as she feels her eyes burn, she nods, unable to respond.

“And Im pretty sure you could get a compensations for the accide...” Abby continues to reassure her daughter only to be cut off.

“Who did this to me??” She says as some tears spill out of her eyes, and uses her other hand to wipe them out.“How the fuck did the other driver lose control of the car?? tell me everything you know mom!!” She almost yells at her mom, sensing that the other woman is keeping things to herself.

Abby nods her head, she wanted her daughter to rest and to recover first but she also knows Clarke will push until she knows every little detail.

“The driver was arrested a few hours ago, “ she pauses for a moment to look at her daughter’s eyes,“A girl, I don’t think she is even older then you..... the police said she was driving intoxicated, they found beer cans inside her car.”

Clarke’s face has become rigid, jaw clamped tight, teeth grinding.

Hate welled up in her heart, fury itself burning her up.

She rested her head in her hands, images in her mind of her father laying broken on a hospital bed a few years ago for the same reason.

Images of her mother crying next to her as they waited hours for the doctors to deliver news about her father’s condition.

Images of Jake breathing only thanks to a ventilator.

Images of her father screaming in pain after waking up from a coma.

Images of those long months her father struggled to recover, to repair the damage. 

And all that pain for what? For fucking drunk driver, a selfish idiot, a killer!!!!

She hates them, she hates them all who dare to risk other people’s lives, to threaten to rip apart a family, who don’t give a fuck about anyone but themselves.

"You know, I still can't comprehend how a person can do this." Abbybrushes a strand of hair off Clarke’s face and stares at the stitches on her forehead. “First Jake, and now...”

“I want her in jail!!!” Says Clarke, Anger boiled deep in her system, as hot as lava.

“I want her to pay for what she did to me” Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in her narrowed eyes.

Clarke ran her hand through her hair a few times in quick succession and fixed her mother in a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. She snarled more than spoke. "“I want her behind iron bars, away from us.”


	3. Lexa’s story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please let me know if you liked it or if you have any questions.

Lexa was surrounded by four white walls, there was nothing else she could do but stare at them. 

She was laying down on the bed, if you dare calling bed to a plank of woods on legs, there was no mattress and only one thin blanket Lexa was using as a pillow.

She places her hands behind her head, and exhales wearily, closing her eyes as thoughts about her life come back to her like a great rush of water.

Lexa had been orphaned so young she had no recollection of what it had been like to have parents. She barely remembers about the hugs, the kisses, or been cocooned in her parents arms,or being scooped off her feet the minute her lower lip trembled. 

Her father was a respected lawyer, people knew who Alexander was, not because he was famous or rich, but because he was a kind man trying to change the world by helping others.

Anastasia was a stay home mom, they only had Lexa, but she wanted to spend her whole

day with her daughter, teaching her how to draw, how to paint, how to dance,how to sing, she was an artist by heart. 

Her aunt, Sandra Reyes was taking care of her when her parents tragically died on a plane crash as they were heading to Mexico to celebrate their 10 year Anniversary.

The authorities weren’t able to find the bodies of Alexander and Anastasia Woods as well as the crew and 30 more passengers.

Been her only relative, her mother’s sister welcomed her into her home, Sandra was 

pregnant at that time and finding out about the death of her beloved sister broke her, but the bundle of joy she was carrying inside her and the sad girl with green eyes that had just lost her everything made her push her pain aside, and helped her to become a mom months before her first child was born.

Jorge Reyes, Sandra’s husband was short andmuscular with square shoulders and close cropped hair. He was a US soldier.

A man of a few words, kind and gentle, always quite, always thoughtful, and with a heart made of gold.

The day the devastating news arrived, he was standing in uniform, he hold his wife in his arms as she cried. He went up to the guest room, where little Alexandria stayed and sat down in front of her on the little white chair as she played with a tea party.

When he started speaking his eyes got glassy and his hands clenched into shaking fists.

He told Lexa that she had lost her parents. He sat there and felt his heart cracking like glass.

He could hardly bare the sight.

Streaming tears cleansed Lexa’s red cheeks, falling to the ground like rain drops.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her back.

“Death in not the end” he whispered in her tiny ear. Because, what else can you tell a 6 year old girl when her world had crumbled down? How can you comfort her and tell her that everything is gonna be alright when you know it wont?

“You are not alone, Lexa. And I promise you that we will love you as much as our own child.” He promised.

Andthey did.

They welcome Raven into the worlda few months after and years passed as she grew up in happy house, full of love and laughter. 

But lightning struck with force once again.

She was 14 years old when thetables turned, it was now her holding her Aunt Sandra as she cried for her husband, it was her comforting Raven as she explained to the 8 year old girl that her father wouldn’t come back home.

As many brave men, Jorge Reyes died on the field, fighting for his country far away from his love ones.

Life got more difficult for all of them after his death.

Lexa became Raven’s mom. Not because they didn't have Sandra anymore, but because she spent every waking hour earning enough money to pay the mortgage and buy groceries. 

There was no more new clothes, no birthday parties or christmas gifts under the tree, but they had food and a roof under their heads and most important, they have each other.

Lexa found a part time job in Antique/candle shop inside the mall, while she finished high school, her dream to become a lawyer like her father disappeared completely, and now was replaced with a huge responsibility, she had to help her aunt with Raven tuition, not because Sandra made her, but because she wanted too and because saw how smart the other brunette was, and Lexa’s selfless spirit was happy about that.

After finishing high school, the owners of the store, who where an old couple, decide to leave Lexa in charge, she earn their full trust with hard work and honesty.

One day, she was walking back to her house, it was a 45 minutes walk but she didn’t mind as long as her little, old and beat up MP3 player was fully charged, it was a cold day, she put the only functional earbud inside her ear as the other hang lose over her shoulder, she tuck her hands inside her jacket and started her long walk.

As she was halfway, she heard a scream and stopped abruptly, she narrow her eyes tilting her head to the side as she pulled out the earbud, for a moment she thought her only earbud was broken too, until she heard another piercing scream coming out from the alley, her eyes widen in fear, her heart beating fast and her breath got caught in her throat.

Lexa snapped out of the fear and ran towards the alley, her hands clenched on fists as she let her arms fall to her sides.

A large man was there, in front of a woman, struggling to get her purse.

“Hey” Lexa yelled in anger as ran towards them. 

The man kept fighting the woman, he probably didn’t hear Lexa, because when Lexa approached he turn just in time to be pushed against the wall.

He blindly swung at her, but Lexa was quick and agile, she sidestep him and brought her right knee to his stomach and used the momentum to elbowed him on the side of his head.

In that moment Lexa was glad that her and Raven took self defense classes since they were little, when Jorge was alive, and they were able to afford it. 

He recovered fast and lounge back at her, but once again he was welcomed with a kick and a punch straight to the face.

His nose was bleeding profoundly, his hands came up to cover his face to stop the bleeding, he looked at the tiny brunette and then at the scared woman one more time before he ran towards the streets.

She turn to look at the scared woman, she kneel down next to her. “Im Lexa,” she said stretching her hand in front of her.

The women looked up as she cleaned her tears stain cheeks, “Indra” she said in a whisper shaking Lexa’s hand.

That night Lexa walked Indra to the hospital.

Lexa learned that Indra was a nurse andbefore heading to work she was gonna stop at the bank to make deposit.

She told Lexa about her son, Lincoln. How he just bought a Gym a few months ago and how he was now teaching MMA.

Indra saw how Lexa’s eyes shined the moment she mention the MMA training. So, after arriving to the hospital, she asked for the brunette’s phone number and promised to call her to thank her properly with a nice dinner and to introduce her to her son.

Days passed and while she was working her flip phone rang, Indra greeted when she answer the call, and they made plans to have dinner the same day.

After a long day of work, she walked down the street as she stare at the folded piece of paper with Indra’s address, making sure she was heading the right direction.

When Lexa arrived, she rang the bell and stepped back as she crossed her hands behind her back.

Indra open the door with a smile on her face and pulled Lexa to her on a warm hug. “Thank you for coming kid” she said pulling away from the brunette as she kept her hand on top of Lexa’s shoulder. “Come in please, my kids are gonna be so happy to meet you.” Indra said as she moved to the side to let Lexa in.

The house was welcoming from the open door. Upon the walls were the photographs of children, so obviously so loved. She stared at one frame picture specifically, it was Indra, she looked young as a bright smile adorned her face, sitting crossed legged under a tree with a blonde toddler girl on her lap, and cute dark skin boy behind holding her shoulders.

“Thats my son,Lincoln.” She said as she pointed with her finger.

“And the girl with the cute pout is my sister Anya” Lexa heard a man’s voice behind them, she turned and was met with the boy on the picture, way older, taller and muscular, but with the same kind eyes and bright smile.

“I wasn’t fucking cute” Behind the man was a blonde woman, tall and beautiful. The girl stood with a hip jutted to one side, crossing her arms in front of her while she lean her shoulder against the wall.

“Language!!” Said Indra indignantly, Lexa giggle when she saw the grin on the man’s face as the blonde rolled her eyes.

“I know, I know!! Im sorry ok?” Said Anya as she stepped in front of Lexa. “Im Anya, the girl with a cute pout and Lincoln’s sister” she said sporting a grin as she stretch her hand towards the brunette.

“Lexa.” She answer politely shaking her hand.

“And as you may know, this is Lincoln.” Anya said as she moved to the side next to Indra.

“Nice to finally meet you” said Lincoln as he stepped in front of her, and just like Indra did, he enveloped Lexa in a warm embrace. “Thank you! Thank you for helping my mother” He said as he pulled away.

Lexa looked at him, then looked over his shoulder and smiled at Indra as she answers, “It was nothing, anybody could’ve...” 

“No!” Anya cuts her off. “Don’t say anybody could’ve done it, when we know its not true.” She said shaking her head. “Thank you for what you did, thank you for protecting our mother.” 

Dinner was pleasant, Lexa learned that Anya was an unemployed lawyer working with her brother as a trainer in his gym.

“They wont hire me because I have no experience, but how the hell am I gonna get “experience” if no one give me a shot?” She had said rolling her eyes.

“Well, you could work pro-bono and gain it” said Indra with a stern look.

“I have, mother!!” Anya said rolling her eyes, as Lincoln chuckles next to her. “I have!” She repeat elbowing him on the ribs. “But Im just tired of defending assho..”

“Anya!!!!” Indra said as she slammed one hand against the table. 

“What??? I don’t like making excuses for nasty people, you know you cant put a flower in an asshole and call it a vase!” She said with a smirk.

“Anya!!” Indra reprimanded again, shaking her head in disapproval. She felt mortified by her daughter’s words as she looked at Lexa.

“I wanted to be a lawyer,” saId Lexa almost in a whisper. “And I wanted to get the opportunity to use the law to make someone’s life better.” She said raising her head.

She looked back at Anya “Even if they are assholes” she said with a grin, Indra rolled her eyes as Lincoln and Anya erupted in laughter.

“Ohh this one,” Anya said pointing Lexa with her finger, “I like this one.” she chuckled. “You see mom...” Anya said now looking back at Lexa. “He is no lawyer who cannot take two sides” she said with a grin.

“That was Charles lamb” Lexa said crossing her arms in front of her. “Truth never damages a cause that is just” she said staring back at Anya.

“Easy, that was Gandhi” Anya said rolling her eyes. “A lawyer with his briefcase can steal more then a man with a hundred guns.”She said leaning back in the chair.

“Its ‘a hundred men with guns’ ” Lexa said clenching two fingers in front of her using them as air quotes. 

“Pffff whatever!!” Said Anya, Lincoln and Indra smile as they stared at the two competitive girls. 

“ and that was Mario Puzo, We are in a business of helping good people overcome bad situations” Lexa challenged again.

“David Reddell“ Anya answer without blinking, “A jury consist in twelve persons chosen to decide who has the better lawyer’”

“Robert Frost” Said Lexa.

They continue back and forth for a while, until Lexa noticed Lincoln and Indra drying the dishes.

“I’ll help” said Lexa as she stand up.

“No need child, we’re done” she said as she approachedthe table and sat down in the chair. 

Lexa nodded her head and sat down as well.

She looked Anya as the blonde smirked.

“Just because I don’t care, doesn’t mean I don’t understand” She said, as Anya’s smirk turn into a frown.

“Daniel Handler??” Anya asked.

“Homer Simpson” Said Lexa with a chucked, Indra and Lincoln laugh as the blonde’s jaw dropped.

“Whatever! I don’t want to play your stupid game anymore!” She said childish.

“Whatever!” Answer Lexa rolling her eyes.

“So, you father was a lawyer? “ Asked Lincoln, receiving a nod from the brunette.

“Was he the good kind?” Ask Anya.

“No, he was the kind that made money” she say sticking out her tongue to annoy the blonde. Anya mock fainted on the table and Indra snickered.

“My cousin is studying to become one too” she said with pride.

“My grandfather was a lawyer,” said Anya as she stood up and stepped in front of Lexa, “my dad was a lawyer” She said raising her voice like she was giving a speech,” my mum was a lawyer, I got an uncle who's a lawyer, “ she crosses her arms behind her back and paces the room as she speaks, “I got cousins that are lawyers.” Said Anya as she turns to face the brunette.

Indra and Lincoln frown their brows in confusion, while Lexa lifts one eyebrow and stood up with a hip jutted to one side as she crosses her arms in front of her. “Benicio Del Toro” she says with a smirk.

“WHATEVER!!!!” Almost yells Anya.

That night was full of laughter at Anya’s expense, they talked over coffee and Lexa got to know more about this family.

She learned Indra’s husband passed away when Lincoln was four, they were lucky her husband had a life insurance, a paid mortgage and saving in their joined account. She adopted Anya three years after, she was at work when she was called by one of the doctors and told her that a baby has been abandoned by her mom, the moment Indra cradle her in her arms she just knew this little baby was gonna be her daughter, that she was gonna give her a home and the love she deserved.

They talk for hours until Lexa open her flip phone and look at the time, “Wow, its true when they say time flies when you have a good time” She said as she closed her phone and push the phone inside her jeans pocket.

“Albert Einstein” Said Anya as she got up from the couch.

“He said ‘Time is an illusion’,” said Lexa standing up as well, “and Im not playing with you anymore, sore loser” she snickered as the blonde did what it seemed she did all night, rolled her eyes.

“Lexa before you go, I want to ask you something.” Lincoln said as he stepped in front of the brunette.

“Im sorry Lincoln, you are nice but you are not my type.” Said Lexa in a serious tone.

“Pfff He wasn’t gonna ask you out you dumb girl, we know he is not your type.” Huffed Anya as Lexa frown her brows.

“We know he is not your type, handsome? muscular? Man?” Anya said crossing her arms in front of her.

“The pot calling the kettle black” joked Lincoln. “I was gonna ask if you want to join my gym, Im teaching MMA and since you selflessly help my mom I want to thank you in some way.” He said with a smile. “Think about it, Im training semi-pro’s, who knows maybe one day you can become one too, or maybe more.”

So, thats how it started, Lexa’s new dream, become a profesional MMA fighter champion.

She is been training with Lincoln for five years, almost 10 hours a day, after finishing her shifts at the store. 

At the beginning the owners of the store were against it, showing up with bruises in her face every Monday morning was not good for their sales, but after she invited them to one of her fights they saw how talented she was and let her do it as long as she stayed inside the office until the bruises disappeared.

She is the newest undefeated semi-pro MMA Champion. 

She got a call from a promoter a week ago telling her he will be at her next three fights (one fight every three months) and hopefully this could be the beginning of her professional career. 

Raven is about to graduate as a Lawyer, that means she is almost done paying for the student loans.

Her eyes now red and puffy, tears spilling out of them as she stares back at the white ceiling inside the small cell.

Today couldn’t be worse.

Her stolen car, The accident, Getting arrested.... and what was even worst, finding about her Aunt’s...

Her thought are interrupted as the cell’s door open.

A very pissed Anya stood there under the framed door, “Lets go” She said as if she was picking Lexa up from school.

“Lets go???” Ask Lexa as she sits on the bed.

“Yeah, Lets go.” She confirms. “They found no alcohol in you blood, the DUI charges have been dropped” She said as she makes a gesture with her hand to tell the brunette to get the hell out of the that place.

Lexa stands up slowly, “but what abou..” she says as she walks toward the blonde.

“You have court in two days, you are facing reckless driving charges and you need to showdriver’s license and prove of your insurance when you come back” Anyasaid, Lexa stops walking abruptly as her eyes widen in something Anya thought resembled fear.

“Insurance?” She asked in a whisper.

“Yes Lexa, the paper that proves that in case of an accident, the insurance will cover for all costs.” She says annoyed at the brunette.

“Insurance?” She asks again as her face turns red in worry but also embarrassment.

“YES!!! INSURANCE!!” Lexa shrugged her shoulder's, dug her toe into the floor a few times before she tried for an explanation. "I just.... don’t have one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jake Griffin, paces outside the junk yard.

Even though the weather was nice and breezy he could feel the perspiration under his arms, soaking darkly into his clothes, announcing his nervousness and fears. 

Murphy’s Junk yardwas a square of wasteland, the area was enclosed by a high fence topped with razor wire. The two doors closed, and from the other side of the road, Jake could see a shed with a security window and beyond it piles of broken cars. 

His friend/Bodyguard Gustus stands next to the gate, slumped against a lamp post.

“They’ll open in an hour,” says Gustus pulling his cellphone out of his black suit pocket and checks the time, “but Murphy said he would be here early to let you look at the cars before they open.” He puts his cellphone back inside his pocket, he looks at the road glistening with recent rain as a white pick up truck approaches.

“Just give me a second!” They hear when the man exits the truck and unlocks the gate, opening the doors and walking back to the truck and drived inside the yard.

The man opens the small office, and signals the other two men to follow him inside.

“Im sorry gentleman, my son couldn’t be here but I’ll go get my mechanic, he stays in a mobil home that we placed in the back of the yard.” He pulls two foldable chairs from the corner of the room and place them one next to the other.“I’ll be right back.” He says, and doesn’t wait for an answer as he exits and closes the door behind him.

“What do you think Griffin?” Ask Gustus, he sits on top of a steel table, crosses his arms in front of his chest and places his feet on top of the foldable chair.

“I hope its not what I’ve been thinking Gus.” He says as he sits. Stress spread through his mind.

He took in deep, ragged breath before placing his hands enclosed together, onto the table.

——

Clarke lays on the hospital bed running her hands through her blonde greasy hair, she looks up at the ceiling huffing when her fingers get tangle in a knot.

Clarke has everything a person could wish for,

Her family is one of the richest in Polis, her mother is the chief of the hospital while her father is a senator who is running for Governor.

Of course her father offered to help her get her own gallery, to help her achieve her dreams, but Clarke is determined to get it done with her own merits and efforts.

She closes her eyes as she thinks how close she was to accomplish it, and thanks to an idiot with a twelve pack of beer and a car her dream is getting out out her reach.

She just wishes to have ‘Lexa Woods’in front of her and spit on her face, to tell her how much she hates her.

Her thoughts are interrupted as her mother walks inside the room.

“Hi honey” says Abby with a smile, she pulls a plastic chair next to the bed her hand grabs her daughter’s , “how are you feeling?” She asks after kissing her knuckles.

“Angry, Tired, Annoyed, in pain, you take a pick.” She says, gripping the sheets with her free hand with so much force her knuckles turn white.

“Do you want more pain killers?” Abby asks standing up and grabbing one of the bags hanging on a metal pole next to the bed, she reads the label and waits for Clarke’s answer.

“Do you know what I want?” Ask Clarke, burning rage hissed through her body like deathly poison. “I want fucking Lexa Woods to pay for what she did to me!!” She yells, unclenching her hand from the sheet and slamming it to the bed.

Abby’s face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. Her mouth hung with lips slightly parted, her eyes scanning the room as to try to look anything but at her daughter’s eyes.

Clarke looks at her mom for a moment, she tilted her head to the side as if she was studying her expression. “Mom???!” 

Abby slumped back in the chair, her brows creased and face tense.

Abby looks back at her, “She was released this morning, “ she takes a deep breath and looks away from Clarke “They dropped the DUI charges and..” 

“WHAT!!!???” Clarke interrupts, fury and hatred were smoldering in her narrowed eyes.

“They found no alcohol in her system, her lawyer...”

“Thats bullshit!!” Yells Clarke, tears rolling down her cheeks, “She did this to me!!” She says pointing with her finger at her casted leg.

“She ruined my dream mom!!” She sobs as she tries to hide her face with her hands. “She deserves to be behind bars!” She says betweens sobs.

“Honey, your father will take care of it!” She says reaching for her embracing Clarke in her arms.

“Everyone is corrupt!” She says hiding her face in her mother’s shoulder. “She is gonna get away with it”

“Not if your father can help it! Listen,” she says separating herself from Clarke, cupping her face with her hands and looking straight to those blue eyes, the same eyes as the man she loves, the eyes she loves to see when they are shining with happiness, the same eyes that are looking back at her with so much sadness and anger. “There is a probability that she wasn’t drinking, she said she wasn’t driving and that saved your life,” she says wiping a tear with her thumb. “Do you remember anything??”

Clarke closes her eyes, tears falling uncontrollably, as she shakes her head “No, I don’t.” she whispers .

“The hearing date has been set, its in two days, you don’t need to be there but I know you are going even though I don’t want you to.”

Clarke nods her head, “When can I leave the hospital?”

“This afternoon.... Im taking you home, I don’t want you to be in your apartment by yourself and Im going to court with you,l’ll get a few days off,” She says kissing her on the forehead. “I was so close to lose you, baby,” she says kissing the top of her head, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,mom.” 

——-

“What are you gonna do about it, Griffin?” Ask Gustus as he drives away from the junkyard. 

The sight that escape Jake’s dry lips was slow, as if his brain needed that time to process what he has seen.

“I have no idea, dear friend!” His eyes remained fixed on the road.

“Well, its not fair for that girl to take the bla...”

“I know” Interrupts Jake, “I know, I’ll figure something out, just please...” he looks at Gustus as they stop the car in an intersection, “Lets not tell Clarke and Abby please, Its not fair for them either.”

Gustus looks at his friend, he has worked for Jake for years, way before he married Abby, and knows his friend feels defeated, scared.

“I wont, but you have to do something for that girl.” 

“I will.”

——-

Day of the court hearing....

Lexa was standing at the court's stairs with Anya and Raven, discussing some details before they got in, when someone caught her attention from the corner of her eye. 

Clarke.

There she was, the beautiful blonde wearing a black and tight dress, her leg in a white cast, on the other side of the street, walking towards the building. 

“Clarke!” Lexa says after she crossed the street and she stepped in front of the blonde. 

Clarke looks at the girl with green eyes in front of her, tilting her head to the side as she frowns.

“Lexa” Anya calls as she steps next to the brunette, as the mention of the name, rage runs through Clarke’s veins, she tightens the grip of the crotches.

“You are Lexa Woods?!” She asks, Lexa frowns her eyebrows when she hears the harsh tone of the blonde but nods her head in affirmation. “You did this to me, “ Clarke hisses.

“Clarke, let me explain,” Lexa tries but is cut off by Abby.

“Miss Woods, wherever you have to say, say it inside that courtroom” Abby says pointing with her head to the building.

Lexa’s face is the one full of confusion, she thought that Clarke would remember her,

She thought Clarke would be here to hear her out, to let her explain.

"Let'd do this," Clarke says her face red with anger and hatred for Lexa Woods.

“Come on, Lex,” Raven appears at her side, “she will hear you when you talk to the judge.”

—-

Lexa was sitting on wood chair, She was staring at the ground, numb. She heard faint voices around the room that echoed, but she couldn't concentrate. She slowly blinked and looked up when she heard a man walking back to the room.

“All rise, the Court of Polis City is now in session. The Honorable Judge Thelonious Jaha presiding.” Everyone remains standing until the judge enters and is seated.

Judge Jaha asks the bailiff to call the day's calendar. “Your Honor, today's case is Lexa Woods v. Clarke Griffin and Polis City” 

Lexa turns her head slightly to the wooded benches, Clarke is seated on the other side, behind the prosecutors chair, her eyes are cold and Lexa can see how her jaw is clenching, her eyes travel down as she stares at the blonde’s hands as they grip the armrest so hard that her knuckles are turning white.

Clarke is looking straight a head, she doesn’t want to look at the brunette, she knows her anger and hatred will get the best of her and doesn’t want to cause a scene in front of the judge.

The judge then asks the attorneys for each side of the case if they are ready to begin the hearing.

The persecutor rises and introduces himself: "May it please the court, my name is William Russell counsel for Miss Clarke Griffin in this action." He turns his body to the side and gives Clarke a nod. The blonde rises her right hand and for a second her eyes travel around the room until they land on the brunette with piercing green eyes. 

Her mind goes back to the day she woke up in the hospital, and remembers the painting on the wall, what it made her feel when she closed her eyes andthe same shade of greens appear in her thoughts, only that today she doesn’t feel the same as that day, today she feels that green is poison, pain and destruction. 

She tears her gaze away from Lexa dropping her hand and stares at the floor. 

She got lost in her thoughts as the persecutor recalls the night of the accident.

“May it please your Honor, My name is Anya Forrest, Im Lexa Wood’s defense attorney, “ She says as she walks in front of the judge. 

“I want to make a personal allusion before referring directly to the case. The person charged in this case is for many years my personal friend. I had known her family the same length of time, and I want to say right here and now, if I manifest more feeling than perhaps you think necessary in making an opening statement for the defense in this case, you will ascribe it to that cause.“ 

Clarke rolls her eyes and leans to the side, “No wonder they dropped the DUI charges.” She whispers to her mother.

“We shall show you that this young woman, as I have said, had led an honorable, spotless life, she is ever ready to help in any good thing, in any good deed; and yet for some reason or other the Police department in its investigation seemed to fasten the crime upon her.” 

Anya paces around the room as she explained herself the events the transpired that night, how herself witnessed Lexa’s car been stolen and showed the judge the file with Lexa’s medical examination after the accident that proved that in fact, she wasn’t intoxicated as the police officer assumed.”

“Are you Lexa Woods?” The Judge asks as he holds a file in her hands.

“Yes, you honor.” Answers Lexa, standing in front of him.

“Miss Woods, you’ve been charge with Driving Under the Influence, reckless driving and driving without insurance.” He exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose as he keeps reading her file. “This is what Im gonna do Miss Woods:” He drops the file on the table, crosses his arms in front of his desk, leaning slightly to looks directly to the brunette’s eyes. “I see myself as a fair judge, and in my court the least I can do is give you the benefit of the doubt, so ....”

Lexa swallows a lump in her throat, and stares at the judge eyes.

“Im gonna set a trial date, where you will bring me proofs that your car was stolen, you know how this is, “ he said turning his head toward Anya, “ Video of the incident, more witnesses etc.” He looks back at Lexa. “ to show me that you weren’t driving that car and I can drop the reckless driving charge.”

Lexa sighsin relieve for a moment, until the judge continues.

“But however, you are the owner of an uninsured vehicle that was involved in an accident that cost Mrs Griffin the total loss of her vehicle and Medical expenses.” 

The fear sits on Lexa like a pillow over her mouth and nose. 

“I have here, “ he lifts a file with his right hand, “the bill of the hospital for $100,000, the ACV of Miss Griffin vehicle for $ 65,000 and the compensation for physical injuries and mental stress in addition to property damage, and lost wages for $75,000 that you, Miss Woods will have to pay in less then 6 months.” 

Once again fear found her. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache. She turns her head back to the bench only to see the retrieving for of the blonde.

———-

“Come on sweetheart, the driver is waiting for us in the parking lot” says Abby, helping Clarke clime down the stairs. 

“Why didn’t my dad come mom?” She breaths heavily, every muscle feeling tight.

“He said something came up, don’t worry honey, we’ll see him later.”

“I cant believe they just let her walk out!!” Clarke hisses in pain as she stands in the last step. 

“Honey, for all we know she could have be telling the truth.” 

“Pffff, do you really believe her story?? The stolen car, the stolen motorcycle?” Clarke huffs annoyed.

“I believe she saved you, “ she says only to be cut offby Clarke’s furious glare.

“She didn’t have to pull me out of the car if she would’ve been driving responsibly, I hate her!”

“Clarke!” Abby tries to reason with her daughter, she knows she is in pain and frustrated, but she also saw the other girl, she saw the honesty in her eyes.

Some part of her wanted to be mad at the brunette too, she wanted to take her daughter’s side and feel angry as the young blonde was, but she cant help to feel grateful that Lexa had saved her, it didn’t matter now if she was the cause of the accident, because Lexa swam inside the freezing lake and retrieved her daughter, she waited by her side for the ambulance, she stayed in the hospital waiting for news about Clarke even though she was herself cold and covered in goosebumps wrapped in a small blanket provided by the hospital.

“Clarke, please!! I don’t like seen you like this,” she says as she cups her cheek. “You are the greatest gifts I’ve ever gotten, no matter how old you get, you’ll always be my baby, and to think I was about to lose you its...”she shakes her head and tries to keep the tears from falling. “ but hate brings only pain, hate is indescribable. Hate is what turns the sweetest of people to the angriest. Hate is what fuels some people, but not you my sweet child, not you. “

———-

“What are we gonna do, Lexa?” Asks Raven, as she walks in the living room, Lexa sits on a chair, her elbows resting on her knees.

“I don’t know Raven,” she looks around the room as if she could find an answers by staring at the old couch or the color faded curtains, “does my tia (aunt) knows?”

“No, she is going through a lot right now and I didn’t want to tell her until we have something figured out.”

“Good, its better is we don’t tell her, I mean... “

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation. “Is Anya coming over?” She asks with a frown as she rises and walks towards the door.

“No,” answers Raven trailing behind her.

When the door open, two man are standing in front of her, one is wearing a black suit standing protectively behind the other man who is wearing a white bottoms up shirt, 

“Oh god!! You are here to arrest me, arent you??” Lexa asks with widen eyes.

“What?” Both man frown.

“You cant do that!!” Yells Raven standing in front of Lexa, “we have 6 months to pay....”

“Miss Woods, Im not here to take you away,” 

the man says with a chuckle, “but you are correct,” he shrugs his shoulders, “Im here to talk to you about your case” he says with a warming smile.

“Oh.” Says Lexa rising both eyebrows in realization, “you can come in, then.” She steps to the side to let both men in.

“Please, take a sit.” She says gesturing with her hand to the old couch, you could tell right away the couch has seen better days, just like the furniture around the house.

“Thank you” both men say in unison and sit next to each other.

“Miss Woods, do you know who I am?” One of the man asks and Lexa stairs at him for a moment, she sees his blue eyes and for a moment she thinks they are the same shade of blues that have been present in her dreams this past days, but she shakes her head and mumbles a ‘no’ as her gaze drops to the floor.

“Im Jake Griffin” he says, Lexa looks back at him, for a moment blood runs cold through her veins as her eyes widen in fear.

“You are her dad!” She whispers.

“You are here to beat her up, aren’t you?” Says Raven as she stands up, she looks at Lexa andback to the man, she sees him frown his eyebrows in confusion as the other tall man stands from the couch, Raven walks back in fear until her back hits the wall with a loud thurd, some frame pictures shake on the wall, almost falling, she looks back at Lexa and then runs up the stair way, leavingtwo confused man and a frightened girl in the living room.

“Are you?” Ask Lexa with a sad expression, she knows she is a good fighter, she knows she can take one, but two large men definitely will be a challenge.

“No.” Jake simply answers, “Im not here to yell at you, beat you up or send you to prison Miss Woods.” 

Lexa glances upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her eyes are fixed as if she's looking at something a yard behind his head. He calls her name. "Miss Woods?” He asks.

“Huhh? She blinks, refocuses.”Why are you here then?”

He gives her a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness. “To thank you Lexa Woods” 

Lexa is slumped at the seat, her brows creased. 

“Thank you for saving my daughter’s life” he continues as his eyes get glassy for the tears he is trying to hold. 

“Your wife and your daughter...” 

“They don’t know what I know” he interrupts. “Lexa, Im really sorry this is happening to you, but I need your help, please... “

“Mr Griffin, I don’t know what you are talking about, yes I pulled your daughter out of her car, and I didn’t do it because I was gonna get a reward, I just did it because it was the right thing to do. As for the accident, I swear to god I wasn’t driving, my ...”

“It doesn’t matter, I just want you to know that Im on your side, and Im gonna help you clear your name, but I need your helpfirst.”

“What can I do for you??”

Jake doesn’teven get the chance to talk when Raven comes running down the stairs with a base ball bat in hand.

“Déjala en paz !!hijo de la chingada!!” ( leave her alone you son of a bitch) yells Raven swinging the bat from side to side.

“Raven!” Esta bien! No están aquí para lastimarme” (its ok, they are not here to hurt me” Says Lexa motioning with her hands that everything is ok.

“Estas segura?” You sure?)whispers Raven lifting one eyebrow as she studies Lexa’s reaction.

“Si,guarda ese bat!” (Yes, go put that away) she says and Raven breaths in relieve.

Raven is so happy they are both bilingual and can comunícate without the other two men knowing what their conversation is about, she is pretty sure Lexa is telling the truth and is not been intimidated by the other people, she lowers the baseball bat and toss it over her shoulder carelessly.

She walks towards the closet and pulls out a bean bag, tossing it near Lexa and sitting down almost squatting and resting her elbows on top of her knees.

“As I was saying Lexa, I need your help.”

—————

One week Later.

“We already talk about this, Clarke, you and your mother cant be unprotected while Im working on my campaign.” Jake runs his hands through his blonde hair, while Clarke slumps in the chair andhuffs Annoyed.

“Jake, what’s going on? why now though? “ asks Abby walking around his desk, placing her hand on his knee.

“Abby, please. Trust me on this.!” His eyes are pleading as he takes her hand in his and squeezes softly.

There was something puzzling in Jake’s eyes, something Abby hasn’t seen before, Fear and Anger.

“Ok, love.” She nods her head, Jake breaths in relieve, he knows his wife trusts him but she will have a lot of questions, questions that Jake will answer when their daughter is not present.

“Mom!! You cant agree to do this!!” Clarke gets up from her chair and slams both hands on the desk. “Im not running for Governor dad, you are.” 

“The new team members are outside, we’ll talk after you meet them, Im pretty sure you’ll want answers and I’ll give them to you, but there is no turning back.”

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. “They are here” he says getting out of his chair and walks towards the door, his hand is in the handle but doesn’t open the door, he turns and looks at Abby first, then back at Clarke, “Im doing this for you.” He says and pulls the door open.

A tall muscular man walks inside the room, wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it, follow by a women wearing the same attire.

Clarke eyes widen first, then her hands curls on fist. “No” she whispers shaking her head side to side. 

“Abby, meet Lincoln Black, I assigned him to your security team.” He said and receives a nod from both the man and Abby.

“Clarke.... this is Lexa Woods, your bodyguard.”

Lexa stands there in the middle of the room with a shy smile. “Hello Miss Griffin”

Clarke puts her hands on her head, “No!!!!” 

Shelooks at her dad and then back to the beautiful brunette. “No, no. NO!!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, Im gonna explain to you what Jake and Lexa talked about on the next chapter.  
> Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i havent updated.  
> I’ve been reading A lot of Clexa stories, and it really makes me sad that a lot of those are unfinished. Thats why I promise you I will finish this story. Cause even tho mine is not as good as the ones ive read I dont want to leave it like that.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Comments are always welcome.

“Clarke.... this is Lexa Woods, your bodyguard.”

Lexa stands there in the middle of the room with a shy smile. “Hello Miss Griffin”

Clarke puts her hands on her head, “No!!!!”

Shelooks at her dad and then back to the beautiful brunette. “No, no. NO!!!!”

——-

One week ago....

“Mr Griffin...” Says Lexa standing from the chair.

“Jake” he says with a smile.

“Jake,” Lexa nods her head, “your daughter hates me, she thinks I was the one that cause the accident. What makes you think she will agree to this? And why me?”

“Firstly, she will accept, it’ll be hard but you leave that to me, and why you?” He says as he pulls an envelope from his jacket and hands it to the brunette. “I know all there is to know about you Lexa,I know you can protect her, you are a very skill fighter and I trust you.”

“You spied on me?” She asked offended. 

“Yes, “ he answers casually, “Gustus was able to get your records from the persecutor and dig little deeper here and there.”

Lexa paces around the room as she opens the envelope and reads the document.

“One of the reasons Im asking you to do this is because I cant trust anybody Lexa, and honestly the less people knowing about this and getting involved would be better.”

“Mr Griffin this is...” Lexa speaks only to be cut off by Raven.

“What is she getting out of this?” She says crossing trying to cross her legs but failing miserable as the bean bag moves every time she lifts her leg.

“Raven!!!” Lexa yells. 

“No!!, don’t you Raven me Lexa. He knows you are innocent, he obviously knows you were NOT driving the car, ....he knows how this is affecting you, your training and your work, and he sits here demanding you to risk your life for that ungrateful child of his!” She yells as she once more fails to cross her legs and instead crosses her arms in front of her chest as she rolls her eyes in annoyance. 

Jake looks at Gustus with pleading eyes.

Gustus nods his head to his friend and stands up from the chair, he opens his jacket and pulls out another envelope and hands it to Raven.

Raven rolls her eyes once again and snatch the envelope from his hands.

Her eyes widen when she finish reading the letter, her hand covers her mouth as she shakes her head.

Lexa looks at her with concern.

“Raven?” She asks as she kneels down next to the brunette. “Whats wrong?” 

Raven blinks her eyes and hands the paper to Lexa.

“How do ...” Lexa tries to form words as she reads. “What are you ...” but is hard for her to finish one sentence.

“We’ll take care of that, Lexa. And after this is over I will pay for the accident and clean your name.” Jake says looking at the floor, wiping his sweaty hands on his lap. “Thats the less I can do for you.” He says in a whisper.

“I’ll do it!” Says Lexa as she stands up and walks in front of Jake. “You don’t have to worry about paying for the accident, it was my car and it was my responsibility to get the car insured. But I’ll do it as long as you help me with this.” She says as she lifts her hand, holding the paper in front of them.

Jake looks at her with admiration, this young girl,two years younger then his own daughter is standing right in front of him and is giving him a life lesson. 

He knows that Lexa’s life hasn’tbeen easy, he knows about her losses.

He knows that if she would’ve asked for money or material things he wouldn’t hesitate to give it to her in order to protect Clarke, but in front of him stands this young girl that now he knows how honest and selfless she is.

“We need another person.” says Gustus. 

“Right,” Jake nods his head, “While you will be taking care of my daughter, I also need some one to look after my wife.”

“I’ll do it” says Raven as she tries to stand up from the bean bag, and as “tries” means that she fails to get up and after a few fail attempts she just rolls her body to the side, landing loudly on the floor.

Gustus snorts and Jake tries hard not to laugh as Lexa scoffs and helps Raven up.

“Well,” says Jake, “We were thinking about someone more skilled.” he says with a chuckle. 

“Lincoln Forrest” says Gustus. “Mr Griffin is also aware you have a competition coming up in three months and he doesn’t want you to miss your training.” 

Lexa looks from one man to the other. “He wont ....” 

“He will.” Says Jake. 

Lexa doesn’t know how they are convincing Lincoln to help but cant help feel relived she wont be on this by herself.

“The only thing Im concern Lexa, is your job at the antique store.” Says Jake rubbing his neck with his hand.

“I can help” pipes up Raven. “I worked there during the holidays, the owners know me and Im pretty sure they will be ok with me replacing Lexa a few days a week. Lexa can do the orders once a week because I haven’t learn how to do that yet, it usually takes her up to 3 hours and she can schedule the deliveries for whenever your daughter is safe at your house.” 

“Raven, what about your job interviews?” Asks Lexa with worry. “You just graduated!”

“Don’t worry about that now, once everything is over I’ll start writing applications.” Raven says as she squeeze Lexa’s shoulder. “You are doing this for our family, let me help too.”

Lexa embraces Raven in a hug, her chin resting on her sisters shoulder as her eyes shine with usher tears.

After a few seconds Gustus clear his throat and the girls separate and face both men.

“You and Mr Forrest need some training too, “ he scratch his beardas Lexa tilts her head to the side in confusion. “you both have to learn how to use different kind of weapons, we have to make sure you are capable to look after Mrs and Miss Griffin.”

“Gustus himself will train you, “ says Jake, “You can start training tomorrow morning, and as for next week you’ll have to move in our house.”

—————

Present...

“Clarke...”

“No!!!” She yells, “No Dad!! How can you do this to me.” 

Lexa and Lincoln stand side by side awkwardly, they both look at each other for a moment and then look back at the other people inside the room.

“She almost killed me!”She turned on Lexa like an enraged panther. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes squinting meanly and her fists clenched, even though she still struggles with the crunches she walks past Jake and she stands in front of the brunette. “You destroyed my life!!” She harshly pokes Lexa’s chest with her finger, “You fucking....”

“Clarke!!” Jake snaps, he has never yelled at his daughter, but looking the hurt in Lexa’s eyes he couldn’t help it.

Clarke tears her gaze from Lexa and looks at her father in disbelieve. 

Lexa stares at the floor, not daring to look at the blonde, she swallows harshly and bites her lower lip nervously.

“You will treat Mrs Woods and Mr Forrest with respect.” He pauses for a moment, “They are MY employees, not yours.”

Abby stands next to her husband, not knowing how to help or who’s side to take.

“Why?” Clarke asks, anger still present.

“Do you want your gallery?” He asks challenging.

Clarke narrows her eyes, her posture rigid.

She doesn’t answer him, she just looks straight at him.

“You are in debt with Emerson’s customer, if you don’t pay him you will lose your job and since you don’t want my or your mother’s help you will also lose the gallery you are buying.”

Clarke tenses and her eyes widen in fear, thats when Jake strikes again.

“I’ll refund the money to Emerson’s costumer, Lexa will pay me by working for me and you can still work for Emerson until you finish your gallery.” He finish firmly. He knows his daughter like the palm of his hand, he knows how stubborn she is, and the fear on her eyes tells him he has succeeded.

“Dad! You cant..”Her body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down her neck.

“Yes, I can.”

“Mom?” 

Abby looks at her husband, she knows there is a reason why he is doing this, she trusts him. She nods her head to him and looks at her daughter.

“Im with your father, Clarke. If you really want your gallery you are gonna have to do this his way.”

Clarke closes her eyes and breaths deeply through her nose, when she opens her eyes they land on her father. “I have a head ache,” she turns to leave, when she is near the door Lincoln opens it for her, she stands under the door frame and turns slightly “ Im gonna go out tonight” she said facing her parents, then turns to look at Lexa, “Get ready, we leave in an hour.” 

——-

Lincoln is sitting uncomfortable in Jake’s office.

Abby walks around the desk and leans on the edge crossing her harms in front of her chest.

“Jacob?” 

Jake opens the top drawer and pulls out the two same envelopes he showed Lexa a week ago.

Without a word Abby takes them and opens one... she narrows her eyes as she reads the first document.

“Wow,” she exhales a puff of air, “but Jake tell me why? Jake, Why her and why do we need protection? And most important, why not tell our daughter about it?” She asks concern.

“Why her?” He ask with a raised eyebrow, “because she can protect her, I know so.”

Abby stares at the document and nods her head.

“Why do we need protection?.... because even though Lexa’s car was involved, Clarke was destined to crash her car and die on those woods.” He says as he grabs the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turn white. “But for some miracle, Lexa Woods was there and save my daughter.”

Abby gasps, sheopens and closes her mouth a couple of times until she shakes her headand the thought of her daughter dying out of her mind.

“How do you know that?!!” She finally says.

“Because Me and Gustus checked her car, someone cut the breaks and like I said, it was a miracle the car didn’t lose control before Lexa was there. “

“But why don’t you want Clarke to know?”

He tilts his head to the side, as his expression telling her ‘really?’, but his gaze softened and explains.

“You know Clarke, if she knows about it she is gonna want to take care of it herself, she would go out there and expose herself even more, thats why this stays between us until everything is over”

Abby nods her head in understanding, she hates to admit it but her husband is right, Clarke can be reckless sometimes, she is fearless and brave, but in this situation that would put her in more danger.

Abby opens the second envelope, she reads it carefully until every word is stuck inside her head.

“What about this?” She asks, turning the page over as to make sure nothing is written on the back. 

“Yeah,” Jake says as he runs his hand though his blonde hair. “Im gonna need your help with that.”

——- 

Lexa waits outside Clarke’s room. After the blonde stormed out of Jake’s office he apologized for his daughter’s behaviorand ask her to start with her duty right away, Lexa just nodded her head and walk up the stairs to meet the blonde.

During the training, Gustus showed them the house blue prints, she memorized every room, every step, every space.

He also taught them how to use firearms and even though the training was short, their performance left Gustus really satisfied.

Inside the room, Clarke was rigid with fury, her mind going back to the crash scene, to the hospital, to the court room.

All the pain she is been going through thanks to this Lexa Woods. How can her parents think is a good idea to keep this woman who almost killed her near them, near her?.

Slowly she tried to get up from her bed but quickly realized how futile it was when she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. It felt like every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. 

Fury and hatred smoldering in the blue narrowed eyes, for a moment she weighed the pros and cons of the various means available to her for exacting revenge, without her parents knowing of course , to make Lexa pay for causing her so much pain.

With a lot of effort andwincing In pain she grabs the edge of her bed again to help her pull herself up.

She reaches for her crutches and slowly stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

She contemplate taking her pain medication, but she discarded the idea. She was going out tonight, she was gonna lose herself in alcohol, and mixing alcohol with medicine was not a wise choice.

She wants to go out and forget everything, forget about the gallery, about her pain, abouther parents even though she knows is gonna be really difficult because the person responsable for it all was gonna be next to her. 

She runs the water on the sink, cups her hand under the fountain and splash some water on her face, its cold and it helps to calm her fury. suddenly an idea pops out. The left side of herlips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on face; she was gonna make Lexa’s life hell.

She pulls out her cellphone from her jeans back pocket and sits on top of the closed lid toilet.

“Octavia, I’ll be at your house in an hour.!”

——-

After an hour, Lexa slumped against the mossy pillar, the night before she tried to fall asleep straight away at ten p.m. but it was next to impossible. Her head was filled with several thoughts and "what ifs" constantly flooding into her brain. Her body ached from the training with Gustus in the morning and with Lincoln in the afternoon.

She worked hard the past week on the Antique store to leave everything ready for Raven.

She is exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but she knows she has to pull through and give her 100 percent, she is not gonna mess this up, she is gonna do the best she can. 

She owns it to her family.

The door opens and her posture changes drastically, she stands tall and places her crossed hands behind her back, lifting her head as her green eyes meet blue ones.

Clarke stands in the door way, Makeup was minimal. She has hair every girl dreamed of; thick, blonde, and just the right hint of wave. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, A designer travel bag on her shoulder.

Clarke watch amused as Lexa scanned her body, a smirk formed on her face.

“Woods.“ she said with a raised brow.

“Miss Griffin,” Lexa said as she composed herself, “Your car is ready, the driver...” she started to say only to be cut off by Clarke.

“No driver,” she suddenly turn the smile into a snarl “even though I don’t trust you on the wheel and I hate your presence I don’t want to be surrounded for more people then necessary.” She hissed.

“But your father..” 

“My father wanted me to have a fucking nanny, that is why you are here Woods.” 

Lexa nods her head accepting the harsh tone and insults coming out of the blonde’s mouth. She quickly learned to not confront the young Griffin, Clarke was fierce and determined when she wanted to do things her way, and even though Jake had a car and a driver waiting for them she knows he would be ok knowing that at least she will be protecting Clarke.

“Very well, Miss Griffin.”

Clarke walked down the corridor, when she reached the stairway she carelessly throws one of her crutches and the travel bag down the stairs, they landed on the bottom steps with a loud thud.

Lexa thought about telling the blonde she could’ve have help, but said nothing about it, she knows she is not welcome and anything she would say will be taken in a bad way by the blonde.

With a lot of effort and the help of the other crutch, Clarke descended the stairs as Lexa walk behind her. 

In the middle of the stairway she lose balance,she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the fall, but this one never came because a moment later she felt strong arms around her. 

She snapped her eyes open, and what she saw left her breathless.

Lexa was holding her, her face inches from hers, she could feel the minty and warm breath coming out of the brunette’s mouth, her eyes green and full of concern made Clarke insides clench.

In that moment she remembers the green eyes that saved her on the woods, the green that stared at her with worry and concern just like right now, the green eyes she dreamed about in the hospital, and for a moment when her blue orbs met the emeralds she left herself feel, she felt unbreakable, she felt cared for and most important she felt protected. 

A few seconds ago Lexa saw how the blonde lost her balance, she jumped three steps and before she knew it she was holding Clarke, she doesn’t know how she moved so fast, she thinks she has never moved this fast in her entire life, but her instincts kicked in and the need to protect Clarke overcome her.

“Are you ok?”Lexa whispers, her eyes scanning Clarke’s eyes, and for a moment she thinks she saw the blonde’s gaze dropped to her lips, but soon after they snapped back to her eyes hardened.

“Im fine!!” Clarke hissed, as she grab the handle bar to pull herself up, and pushing Lexa Away with her free hand.

“Don’t ever touch me again!” She almost yelled as she started clime down the last steps.

Lexa straights her back, and couldn’t help herself to feel hurt, and sadden by the hatred look on the blonde, but she is on a mission and nothing will stop her at this point.

She climbs down the last steps and kneels down to pick up the fallen crutch, only to be stanch harshly from her.

“I dont need your fucking help,” Clarke said as she adjusted the crutch under her arm. “You did this, remember?” She says as she walks to the door.

Outside the office the other Griffins and Lincoln stand awkwardly, theyran out of Jake office as soon as the heard the clacking noise under the stairs. 

Jake’s eyes saddened when he looked the hurton Lexa’s face after Clarke snapped at her.

“Jake?” Abby whispers.

“Mr Griffin,” Lincoln says, “Its not Lexa who you should be worried about.” 

“But Lincoln, my daughter is been so unfair!” He says, his eyes showing his emotions.

“But she doesn’t know it, she doesn’t know that Lexa is one victim in all this mess, and when this is over and she finally finds out the truth she is gonna regret her words and harsh treatment towards Lexa.”

“But Lexa..” Abby says as she shakes her head.

“Lexa is strong, and she knows what needs to be done, she will be fine.”

———

As Clarke and Lexa exit the house, Lexa runs towards the car and open the door for the blonde.

Clarke get inside the car and without looking at Lexa she shuts the door loudly.

Lexa exhales, trying to calm herself and not get upset about the blonde’s rudeness.

She walks around the car and explains the driver that he wont be needed and to please inform Mr Griffin about the change of plans.

He smiles at her gets out of the car and walks inside the house.

Lexa breaths deeply one more time and gets inside the car. 

Once she is inside she checks the mirrors and struggles to adjust the seat. She can tell this car cost much more then her aunt’s house, the inside is full of leather and everything seems to be electric, nothing compare to the one she got a few months ago that is now useless and sitting on a junk yard.

“Turn the AC on!” orders Clarke as she plays with her phone.

Lexa struggles for a moment to locate the right buttons but after a few attempts cold air comes out of the vents.

“Where to Miss Griffin?” She asks politely as she fixes the rear mirror and buckles the seat belt.

“Octavia’s” She says simply.

Lexa wore a puzzled expression, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

Clarke realize Lexa doesn’t know where Octavia lives. She scowls at the brunette as blaming her for not knowing, she opens the door and gets out the car slowly.

Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise when Clarke opens the front door and sits on the passenger side next to her.

Clarke adjust the A/C’s vents and click some buttons on the front screen.

Clarke enters the address and soon the voice of the navigation system is heard on the speakers.

Lexa feels her lips stretch wider into gaping grin and her eyebrows arch in amazement. 

On the passenger seat Clarke looks at her with annoyance, she scoffs and adjust her seat, leaning back as much as the seat goes and starts playing with her phone. 

Lexa stares at her andafter a few second she reaches for Clarke’s seat belt as Clarke huffs and tries to slap her hand away, but Lexa succeeds and is satisfied when the buckle clicks.

“I have to make sure you are safe Miss Griffin.” She reasons.

But Clarke rolls her eyes “With you on the wheel I’ll need a fucking helmet and a body armor!!And can you Not talk? Even your voice irritates me.”

Lexa didn’t answer anything back, she just nodded and turned to the steering wheel again. She put the car in drive and they rolled out of the drive way.

After following the GPS directions Lexa pulls over in front of a beautiful house, It was large, certainly, almost intimidatingly so.

Clarke taps her phone and after a few seconds the gate opens.

“Wait in the car.” Clarke says as soon as the car stops.

Lexa doesn’t say anything but unbuckles her seatbelt, opens the door and gets out of the car.

She walks around it and opens the door for Clarke.

“I said ‘stay in the car’” Clarke says harshly but Lexa unfazed expression and silence made her almost explode in rage.

Lexa steps back a few feet but only to open the back door and reach for the crutches.

Clarke gets out of the car and snatch them out of Lexa’s hands. “I wantyou to stay in the car.” She repeats trying to contain her anger as she walks away , but Lexa walks behind her silently.

Abruptly Clarke turns around to face her.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” 

“.....”

“Are you deaf?”

“.....”

“Now you are fucking mute!”

“.....”

“Fuck!”

“.....”

“Answer me!!” She snaps.

“You said you didn’t want me to talk, but that doesn’t mean Im gonna disobey Mr Griffin’s orders.” Lexa says as Clarke huffs annoyed.

“Fine”

They walk inside, Lexa scans the house as she walks behind her.

At the far end of the house Clarke opens a double door, and walks towards the backyard. The radio blared from the pool side. Around the pool was a grassy area dotted with trees, A table was near the pool stacked with beverages and snacks, and under it a white ice chest.

“Whoa!!! Whoa!! Woah! Who is the hottie Clarkie?” Yells Octavia from the pool, she is leaning her elbows on the edge.

“Nobody!” Says Clarke as she rolls her eyes, she walks towards the table, and sits down on the chair. She reaches down the ice chest and grabs a beer.

Lexa smiles politely to the other brunette, unfazed by Clarke’s answer. “Im Lexa.” She walks towards the pool, stretches her hand as she bends down to reach Octavia’s.

“Hi Lexa, Im Octavia Blake.” and after a quick handshake she walks to stand next to the blonde.

Every now and then Clarke would glance over at Lexa who was looking around as if she was searching for any threats. Clarke has to admit, Lexa in fact is really pretty, and her body is .... ‘No, you are not thinking about her body! And of course she is not pretty’ Clarke scowls at herself, ‘you hate her, remember?’. She was battling hard against her inner thoughts she didn’tnoticewhen Octavia joined her on the table.

“How have you been?” Octavia asks reaching for a beer.

“Been better!” She says as she throws daggers at Lexa.

They talked for like it felt like hours. Clarke updating Octavia about the recent events, explaining why Lexa has to be her “Nanny” until the end of her dad’s campaign and how she was the one responsable for her accident, not caring that Lexa was standing next to them, especially when she throws insults at her.

By her part, Lexa is unfazed, she doesn’t care what this brat throws at her, her mind goes to her family every time Clarke makes a harsh comment about her and reminds herself why she is here.

Clarke stands up from the chair and pulls off her shirt, then her jeans reveling a blue two piece swimming suit. 

She bends over and removes the black brace from her foot.

“Miss Griffin!” Says Lexa sounding alarmed.

“Leave me fucking alone!” snaps Clarke, reaching for Octavia’s hand.

For her part Octavia looks at Lexa apologetically as she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and guides her towards the pool.

Lexa stands still, her hands crossed behindher back and her gaze directly in front of the pool, the other girls enjoying themselves inside by the edge, every now and then Octavia asks Lexa to pass them more beers.

“Griffin, you’ve got to admit she is fucking hot though,”she whispers. “And if I didn’t know any better I would say you also find her attractive.”

“What?” Exclames Clarke.

“Dude, you know there is a thin line between love and hate, right?” She asks with a raised brow.

“Just, don’t!” She says as she points her finger at her threatening “ok? Don’t go there, I hate her, she almost cost me my career and now she has to go every where I go thanks to my dad.” 

“But she also saved your life Griffin, an accident is an accident, it could have happened to anybody, but not anybody would jump inside a frozen lake to save you.” She points out. “I just cant help feeling grateful for her, she saved you, thanks to her you are here Griffin.”

“Well, thanks to her I almost wasn’t .” She argues.

Octavia huffs and turns away to calls out Lexa.

“These are the last two Mrs Blake.” Lexa informs as she gives her two bottles.

“Oh shit!” She says as she gives Clarke one, she twist the cap of the bottles and takes a big gulp, “I’ll go get more from the kitchen.” Octavia places the bottle on the edge of the pool, and uses her hands to pull herself out of the water.

Clarke places her beer on the edge as well, and thinks it would be okay to go for a short swim, to take her mind off things.

From the side Lexa was pacing, she knows Clarke’s foot is healing but cant help herself feeling concern about the blonde’s well been. Lexa’s worry dissipate after a few minutes as she sees Clarke moving with robotic precision, stroke after stroke nailed to perfection. 

She relax her shoulders and leans on one lamp post not taking her eyes away from her.

Suddenly in the middle of the pool, Clarke’s arms and legs kick out desperately as she tries to swim to the surface. From her lips comes an explosion of air bubbles as she struggles to stay afloat. "He...help..." She wheezed.

Lexa’s eyes widen in fear, “Miss Griffin!!!Hold on, I'm -" was all Clarke heard before her head sunk again under the water.

Clarke’s heard the sound of movement through the water coming towards her. And then Lexa’s arms were around her, tugging her back up to the surface, pulling her across to the edge.

Lexa shoved her out of the water, Clarke’sback hitting the concrete, in a second Lexa was out of the water too, straddling Clarke low on her hips and resting her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. 

“Oh my god!!” Yells Octavia as she kneels down next to them.

“Miss Griffin!!can you hear me?" Lexa yells in panic.She leaned in closer, clearly trying to hear whether she was breathing.”Please! Please!” Lexa muttered before tilting her chin back gently and plugging her nose with her fingers. 

Their lips were about to meet when suddenly Clarke’s eyes fly open, Lexa gasps in surprise and watches worriedly, the blonde’s eyes are focus on her, a devil smirk forming on her face and a second later she is spurring water on Lexa’s face. 

All Lexa heard after that was laughter, Clarke was bending over on the side as Lexa was retracting her body away from her.

Lexa looks down, knees on the floor, her eyes not leaving the blonde. 

She breathes deeply, trying to contain her anger, she wipes some water droplets from her face, her gaze leaving the blonde to focus on Octavia who is in front of her looking at her with sympathy.

“You fucking asshole!” Octavia says slapping the blonde’s arm. “You scared the shit out of me!!”

Lexa doesn’t know what else was said between the other too girls, her heart hammering inside her chest. Hurt display on her face.

She stands up slowly, shoulders slumped,head down. She is drench in chlorine water, her suit ruined. 

She feels so embarrassed, she feels sad and humiliated. She cant believe she let Clarke play her like that. 

She walks away from the girls, she can hear Clarke’s laughter while the other brunette scowls at her.

“Clarke! That wasnot cool dude!” Octavia scolds shaking her head in disappointment, “You should’ve seen her face.” She whispers sadly.

Clarke knows Octavia, she is her best friend after all, one of the reason she loves her is for her honesty, good friends are those who know you and tell you when you’ve done something wrong, but right now Clarke doesn’t feel she has crossed any lines . For her, Octavia is who has to understand where this hatred is coming from.

“Serves her well.” She says, eyes hardened. “I hate her!” 

“Dude....”

“Whatever!” She cuts her off rolling her eyes. 

Octavia stands up shaking her head, she turns and follows Lexa.

“Lexa!” She calls out as she stares at her mournfully, “Let me get you a towel.” She says and runs inside the house.

Lexa sits on the chair and unleashes her boots, she removes them follow by the socks, the feeling of her feet on the hot concrete floor makes her feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

“Here.” Says Octavia as she appears by her side, towel in one hand.

Lexa takes it in her hands and dries her face first.

“You should take that off” says Octavia, pointing with her head towards her ruined suit. “I‘ll bring you some clothes.” She says and disappears through the double doors again.

She removes her jacket and unbuttons the white shirt, She peels it out of her skin and hangs it in one of the chairs next to the jacket.

Slowly she takes off her pants, she holds them in front of her to inspect the damage, she can see the color fading already. “Fuck!!” She yells as she goes through her pockets. She fishes Her flip phone out and sighs disappointed when after pressing some buttons the screen doesn’t turn on.

Clarke is watching as Lexa is left with tight shorts and sports bra, her eyes scanning her body, her muscles and that sexy tattoo on her back. 

“You are giving princess a free show, huh?” Says Octavia as she handles Lexa some clothes.

Lexa snorts and glares at the blonde behind Octavia’s shoulder.

“How can I not? Look at me! I looked like an idiot!!”

“Thats not what I meant.” Octavia chuckles.

“Just...” she places her hand on her shoulder as showing her support. “Dont go too hard on yourself mmmh, thats the princess for you.”

“Its not even about her” she sighs, her eyes saddened. “Im a total disappointment....”

“This is my first day and Im failing miserably!”

“Well, she is alive, you saved her from dying on the lake and you just saved her now, and I thank you for that.”

“She was toying with me!”

“Yeah, but the way I see it you jumped right inside the pool to save her, you didn’t know she was been an asshole, you did what you had to.”

Lexa sits on the chair again, the wet clothes feel cold in her back. When she said she was a disappointment she meant in general, she felt she had let everybody down.

Anya lost her bike when that asshole stole it from her.

Raven has to replace her at the Antique store and leave her career on hold because of her.

Lincoln is now obligated to work for the Griffins because of her.

She didn’t buy insurance for her car and now Clarke’s career is in jeopardy.

Probably even her parents would be disappointed too if they were alive.

“I ruined the suit and boots Jake gave me, Im gonna look like a fool next to the Griffins because the only clothes I own have holes everywhere or the color is faded.” She grabs the clothes Octavia brought for her and unfolds the shirt.

“My phone is broken.” She grabs the phone and tilts it to the side, water droplets falling from it. “I ruin everything.” She sighs.

“No you don’t.” Says Octavia. “You are just going though a rough patch, it’ll get better.” She smiles sincerely.

“Well, “ she smiles back. “Im gonna stretch the hell out of you shirt and ruin it as well.” And to prove her point, she puts the shirt on. “How are you this tiny?” She ask as she points to her stomach, her bellybutton on display.

“Pffff Im only a few inches shorter then you.” She scoffs crossing her arms in front of her chest, but a playfully smirk is on her face.

From the floor Clarke looks at the other girls and cant help feel anger, she knows Octavia is bisexual and finds Lexa attractive, her stomach clenches with fury, Octavia is supposed to be here with her not flirting with her enemy.

They are giggling again, Octavia’s muscles are shaking and tears stream from her half closed eyes.

Clarke huffs annoyed and tries to stand up, as she is raising she wobbles on one foot, but just like early when she lost balance in the stairs, soft hands were on her waist stabilizing her.

She doesn’t know how Lexa got to her so fast, she thought the brunette was lost in conversation with Octavia, unaware of Clarke’s presence, but somehow the brunette was keeping an eye on her.

She can feel her hot skin against hers, her defined abs rubbing her hip, her arms around her back, soft hands on her waist and warm breath against her shoulder. She feels intoxicated and her brain is looking for reasons to blames the alcohol. Her face flushed as she bits her lip.

She doesn’t push Lexa away, and she surprised herself when she let the brunette guide her to the table.

Octavia stands a few feet away from them, crossed arms in front of her, she was smirking just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head. It was so subtle, it was even more infuriating for Clarke who caught a glimpse of it after Octavia saw what had happened.

“Do you want water for your dry mouth princess?” Octavia snickers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following.  
> Please, motivate and support all writers with kudos and comments, it keep them going even if your comment is about something you don't like or ideas about the stories.  
> I was so grateful about each comment I have received that I wrote another chapter and will start with the next one as soon as I post it.  
> Thank you so much!!

Chapter 6

Clarke has never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Getting caught by Octavia when she was checking Lexa out was definitely not one of her sharpest moments, especially whenshe kept telling her how much she hated and despised her.

As Lexa guides her towards the table, she can feel Octavia’s watchful eyes on them, she lowers herself slowly as she looks at Octavia, internally praying that the brunette doesn’t make a comment about her reaction when Lexa was holding her.

Lexa seems unaware of the other girls exchange, she kneels down in front of Clarke and grabs the black brace.

She grabs Clarke foot, and for a moment she fears for her reaction, but Clarke didn’t push her away as her eyes were focusing on her friend.

She lifts one knee placing Clarke’s foot on her lap and sets the brace around It and adjusts the velcro.

Clarke blinks her eyes in surprise when she feels Lexa’s soft hand on her foot, she drops her eyes to the brunette and watches as she works delicately, with tenderness, with care, like if Clarke was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. Clarke cant help the feeling of thousands of butterflies erupting inside her stomach. 

Lexa lowers her foot on the floor, and looks upat Clarke with kind green eyes and a sweet smile.

Something snaps inside Clarke, she is not supposed to feel this way, she is not supposed to look at those emerald eyes and get lost in them, she is not supposed to feel her skin burning with need to have Lexa’s against hers again. 

Something snaps within her and in less then a second her gazed morphs into a scowl.

Lexa’s eyebrows rises almost in fear when she looks at those beautiful eyes hardening.

“Are you ok Miss Griffin?” She asks tilting her head to the side.

“Yes!!,and I told you not to touch me!” Clarke yells, pushing Lexa by her shoulders. Lexa lands hard on her ass but somehow uses her hands to save her back from colliding with theconcrete floor.

Lexa looks up slowly with widen eyes. When she speaks her voice trails slowly, like her words are unwilling to scape from her mouth. 

“I apologize Miss Griffin.” She pulls herself up and walks a few yards away from them, she stands with her back pressed against the wall, her eyes not leaving the floor.

Before she walked away, Clarke and Octavia saw the sadness in her eyes, the green too glossy.

“Do you have to treat her like shit all the time?” Hisses Octavia, she sits down heavily in the chair. “Seriously Clarke, What the fuck is wrong with you?” She crosses her legs, fingers intertwined over one knee. 

“You know what? I don’t need this shit right now!!” She hisses back, “You are ‘My’ friend!! You know perfectly well what she did to me, you know what I lost thanks to her.” She tries to stand up but Octavia grabs her by the shoulder and pushes her down the chair.

“You haven’t lost anything Griffin, at least nothing really valuable, and you know what?” She leans forward and pokes Clarke’s chest with her pointer finger. “You know nothing about losing. Princess Clarke always gets what Princess Clarke wants. You know nothing about needs, or work hard for what you want, you are a fucking brat that is not used to struggle for anything in her life. You..” she pokes her chest again, “are a selfish asshole!” 

“I haven’t work hard??” Clarke yells back.”What about me trying to get my gallery on my own?? What about...”

“Your!!! Your!! Your fucking gallery! See? Selfish, the world is not gonna fucking end if you wait a few more months to open it! And yes, you haven’t work hard enough, Jake supported your career financially for a long time and you know it, you went to collage and not even one day you worried about college fees and costs, Jake paid for everything. Just so you know, there waspeople who had full time jobs while attending college, while you were partying all the time and studying just enough so you could graduate. There is People that had work twenty times harder then you did and as we speak they are drowning on students loans and college debts! You just sit on somebody else’s gallery whining and thinking its not good enough for you.”

“What about you Octavia?”

“What about me?? Im not been a bitch to Lexa or complaining because daddy yelled at me, im not crying over some stupid paintings.” 

Clarke’s rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in her eyes, ready to ignite anything that she came in contact with. 

“Fuck you Octavia!!” She grabs her shirt and jeans and packs them inside her travel bag carelessly. 

Lexa stands still, staring at them and not knowing what to do, she walks towards the table and grabs her suit and phone as Clarke wraps a towel around her body, hangs the bag on her shoulder and reaches for her crutches, she glares at Octavia and walks away.

“Octavia, Im so..” 

“Lexa, don’t!” She says as she stands up and looks at her apologetically, “you have nothing to feel sorry for.” She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Just...take care of her,ok?”

“Thats why Im here.” Lexa nods solemnly.

—-

It had been one hell of a rough day.

The drive back to the Griffin’s residence was silence and felt longer then when they drove towards Octavia’s. Clarke sat on the back and stared through the window the whole ride.

When Lexa asked her where were they gonna go Clarke didn’t even tear her gaze from the window and simply said “Home”, Lexa nodded and politely said: “As you wish, Miss Griffin.”

When they arrived Lexa exit the car and runs around to open the door for Clarke, she was expecting a glare or a scowl, but Clarke just avoided eye contact as she exit and walk inside the house.

“Hello kids!” Greets Jake, he steps in front of Clarke and envelopes her in a hug, even though he is upset about her behavior she is his pride and joy. Over Clarke’s shoulder his eyes land on Lexa. 

“What happened to you?” He asks with narrow eyes, stepping away from Clarke and scanning Lexa’s clothes .

Lexa swallows the lump on her throat and eyes land on Clarke for a second, her eyes hardened as she waits for her response.

She grabs her clothes from her shoulder, crumbled between her hands. “I fell on the pool.” From the corner of her eye she can see how Clarke’s expression changes from anger to surprised. “Im really sorry Mr Griffin, I’ll pay for them.” 

Jake shakes his head as he steps in front of her, his eyes soft when his hand land on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about that, kiddo. Gustus will get you another suit when we come back in a few days, meanwhile feel free to use your own clothes.”

“No, Mr Griffin. I will..”

“Is that why you weren’t answering you phone?” He asks.

From the mess of clothes Lexa has on her hands she pulls out her phone. “Yes.” She nods sadly.

“Well, Don’t worry about that ether. Do you believe the chip card works?”

“Yes, l’ll ge..”

“Excellent!”He interrupts and turns back to Clarke. “Clarke, go get your old phone, Lexa will use it.” 

“Dad!!”

“Go get the phone Clarke, I know you upgrade yours two weeks ago.”

“Mr Griffin it really...”

“Jake, remember? No Mr Griffin Lexa.” He says with a smile.

“Dad! I have pictures in there, I have my..”

“Well, hurry up and transfer it to your new phone, I need that phone on Lexa’s hands within an hour.”

Clarke huffs and walks up the stairs but not with out throwing daggers at Lexa as she climbs up each step.

“Mr Griffin..”

“Jake” he repeats.

“Jake really, I’ll pay..”she concedes only to be cut off again.

“Come, I gotta show you something.” He says and walks towards the back of the house, Lexa knows the house, she studied for hours. On the main floor is the kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms, Jake’s office, Abby’s office and Clarke studio.

He guides her towards one door she studied particularly, because she knows that door leads them to some stairs and an empty space, to the house basement.

Gustus told them that the room was planned to be Jake’s men’s cave but didn’t even started because Abby refused, she wanted to give it a more useful purpose, which one? No one knew.

Jake climbs down the stairs and Lexa can tell right away some work had been done, it was divided in two rooms. He walks to the end of the corridor and opens the door.

“This room will be used as Clarke’s studio.” when they walk inside she sees a wall full of shelves, a couch, a table and an easel placed in the corner. 

He walks out of the room towards the other door. “And this is gonna be used by you.” When he opens the door a gasp escapes from Lexa’s lips.

“A Gym?” She asks as she walks inside the larger room.

“Yes, I made sure it was the room next to the exit, that way you can leave the door open and know when Clarke leaves her studio.”

He sits on one bench and lifts some weights playfully.

“But I thought you were building a men’s cave.” She says confused as she walks to the treadmill and plays with the buttons.

“Abby didn’t let me.” He says and Lexa chuckles when she turns and see his pout.

“Clarke spends hours and hours working every day, so you’ll have plenty of time to train for your next fight, this room is soundproof and you can train also at night when she is asleep.” 

He stops his “exercise” and stands up from the bench. 

“Lexa,” his eyes are sad now, he tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “You have no idea how sorry I am, to put my family on this position, hell!!” He exclames. “To put ‘YOU’ on this position, but I need you, and I want you to know how grateful I am that you accepted helping me protect my family.”

“Its not your fault Jake,” she says softly, “I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes to protect your daughter.” 

“Thank you,” his eyes are glazed, “and Im so sorry about Clarke...”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand. She doesn’t know.”

“Thats not what I meant” he says. “I mean I feel awful when she disrespects you, but I cant help felling is all my fault.” 

“Huh?”

“You see, since Clarke was born I dedicated my life to give her everything she wished for, I unconsciously fought her battles, I always put her first before everything, and as a father is ok, but I just think I over did it with her.” 

Lexa understands what he is saying, with other words he is saying ‘Its my fault she is a brat’, ‘its my fault she is selfish’, ‘is my fault Clarke is rude and misbehaved when thing don’t go her way’.

Lexa doesn’t say anything and Lets him continue.

“Abby always warned me about it, you know? But I never listened. I come from a poor family, just like yours, I worked hard and suffer from cold and hunger, as a parent you don’t want your kids to go through what you have been. But some how I created a bubble around her, and it makes me think: ‘what is gonna happen to her when Im not here?’ As parents we are supposed to prepare our kids for the future, make them independent, but I failed, my love blinded me.”

“You are here, Jake.” She says softly, “you are not too late, you can still guide her and prepare her for wherever the future holds for her.”

Suddenly Jake wraps his arms around her, just like her uncle used to hug her, just like her father used to hug her. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. Its been so long since she had felt this, a fatherly hug, even if it wasn’t her own father, she had craved for it every day, it felt right, and for a moment she felt cared for.

Jake felt her arms around his waist when she sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. 

He couldn’t stop himself as the thought of Lexa suffering as a kid, losing her father, losing her uncle and becoming the Rayes-Woods pillar at a young age. He knows Sandra Reyes loves Lexa as her own child, but after losing her husband she dedicated day and night working in order to have a roof under their heads. He knows Lexa helped raising Raven even though she was only a few years older. He knows Lexa worked hard every day to help her family.

When he visit their house, as soon as he stepped out of the car his eyes landed on yellow grass. 

He could tell the house has seen better days. The faded paint on the walls, the old yellowish window’s frames and the cracked wooden door.

The inside was no better, he could tell it was really clean and organized, but with only old furniture, outdated appliances and a few picture frames hanging from the walls.

That day Lexa was wearing a shirt at least two sizes bigger then what she needed, her jeans ripped and discolored, her shoes weary and old.

Raven‘s clothes were no better, although her shoes weren’t as bad as Lexa’s.

He knew right there and then how Lexa had grown up, and when the brunette declined when Jake offered to pay for the accident he knew what kind of person Lexa really was.

Now, In this moment his arms squeezed a fraction tighter and Lexa breathed more slowly, her body melting into Jake’s as every muscle lost its tension to the spring air. 

“Thank you!” He softly says.

——

After that, Lexa retrieved to her room, Gustus suggested she stayed in the guest room next to Clarke’s.

This was gonna be her first night in the Griffins home. 

When she entered the room her eyebrows raised in amazement. The room was very big and decorated nicely, the bed was huge, nothing compared with the double bed she had to share with Raven.

She sits on the edge and jumps a couple of times, as to try the springs, the bed was soft and the sheets smelled fantastic.

Feeling the chlorine burning her skin, she collects her clothes from the duffle bag Anya lend her, and walks inside the bathroom.

A goofy grin displayed on her face as she takes note of the bathroom. 

She places her clothes on the side of the sink and opens the glass double doors in front of her.

There is no bathtub, just a shower covered with walls made of mármol and silver shower head.

She steps inside fully clothed and touches the wall, its cold against her palm, suddenly her ears perked up at the sound of water running on the other side of the wall. ‘Clarke is taking a shower’ she thinks.

She steps out and undress herself, folding the shirt and shorts Octavia lend her delicately and place them on top of the closed lid toilet.

She removes the rest of her clothes and steps inside the shower, turning the cold water on.

She gasp at the feeling of cold water agains her back, but soon her body adjust to the cold temperature.

There were times she or her Aunt weren’t able to pay the electric bill, and she had to take cold showers before heading to work, so her body got used to the feeling.

She washes her body, trying to get ride of all the sweat and chlorine combined on her skin, trying to get ride of the sadness and the unwelcome feeling and harsh treatment she received by the blonde.

After a her shower she dresses herself.

Faded jeans and a black/red checkers funnel long sleeve shirt. One of the best clothes she owns.

She grabs the boots Jake gave her, they feel humid against her fingers, she walks towards the window, opens it and places the boots by the edge.

She pulls her chucks from the bag, the were used and black when she bought them, now looking faded and grayish, but way more comfortable then the expensive boots.

She exits the room and stands outside Clarke’s room.

After an hour Clarke exits the room, wearing sweatpants, no make up and her wet hair dripping on her shoulders.

When her eyes land on the brunette, she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Where did you buy those clothes? From a homeless?” She chuckles.

“From a yard sale Miss Griffin.” Lexa answers despite of the laughing tone of the blonde.

Clarke contemplates for a moment if Lex is trying to make a joke, but her green sincere eyes tell her other wise.

She rolls her eyes again and walks away. Half way though the corridor Jake appears from his bedroom with a folder under his arm.

“Clarke.” He says, “your phone, please.” He asks as he extends his hand in front of him.

Clarke huffs at the request, but fishes the phone out of her pocket handling it to her father.

Jake clicks the home button and inspect it quickly, “did you reset it? Did you remove all the passwords and restrictions?” He asks as he outstretch his hand towards Lexa giving her the phone.

“Yes, father.” She says under her breath.

“I promise I’ll give it back when I ...” Lex tries to say as she takes the phone.

“Nope, you keep it kiddo.” He says sweetly. “Clarke here, got herself the newest version, she always does when a new phone is released, and god knows what she does to the old ones.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at her father and glares at Lexa.

Jake takes the folder he has been holding and gives it to Clarke. 

“I want you to go speak with judge Jaha tomorrow morning, you are dropping the charges against Lexa.”

“What??!!” The blonde exclames, shaking her head in anger. “Im not doing that!!”

“Yes, you are. I told you how this was gonna work, Lexa needs to focus on her task.”

“Ughhhhh!! I don’t need her! I don’t want her here!! I told you dad!” 

“I don’t care, Clarke. And just so you know, a lot of things are gonna change from now on, and I told you already, when you speak to Lexa or Lincoln you refer to them with respect, not like this bratty child you have been.”

Clarke snatch the document from his hands and retrieves back to her room, leaving Lexa standing awkwardly next to Jake who watches his child disappointed.

He looks back at Lexa, who is standing there fidgeting with a lose thread from her jeans.

“Come on kid, lets try that phone.” 

After a few hours Abby and Lincoln walk inside the house, Abby’s brows narrows at the scene in front of her, she chuckles shakingher head in amusement.

“What are you guys doing in there?” She asks tilting her head to the side.

Jake and Lexa are sitting on the last step of the stairs, playing with the phone Clarke gave her.

“We are creating a facebook account for Lexa.” He says simply, not tearing his eyes from the screen. “Can you believe she doesn’t have one?” He asks as Abby sits next to to Lexa.

“Really?” She asks the brunette.

“Well, Ive never hada computer and my phone,” she said as she shows Abby her old phone. “Didn’t have any of this features.”

Abby grabs the phone and opens it, a gasp escaping her lips.

“Jake, “ she says grinning, “this like the one I had when We were dating.” 

To Lincoln surprise, the three of them erupt in laughter, he smiles as well until his soft eyes land on the top of the stairs where Clarke is standing. He can see the fury in her eyes, as she shakes her head and storms once again away towards her room.

“Let me see what you have done so far.” Says Abby snatching playfully the phone away from Jake’s grip.

She scans the newly account and goes to the search bar and types her name, a face book notification sound comes out of her phone, she pulls her out of her purse and taps the screen a few times.

She shows Lexa her phone as ‘Now you and Lexa Woods are friends on Facebook’ appeared at the screen.

“Why don’t you have a profile picture?” She asks with a raised brow.

“We were about to do that, but ‘someone’ interrupted us” says Jake with a pout.

“Pffff come on big grumpy baby, Im only trying to help.” Says Abby rolling her eyes.

Lexa watch as the couple playfully fight over who is gonna show her their facebook profile first , or who is gonna teach Lexa how to play some random game, or who is gonna set the picture on the wall screen.

“Is dinner ready?” Asks Jake, rubbing his stomach.

“How Am I gonna know? We’ve been playing with the phone for an hour.” She says standing up and rubbing her lower back. “Why were we sitting on the hard steps when we have a very comfortable couch a few meters away?” She asks .

“Dont know!” Jake mumbles as he continues playing with the phone, he suddenly laughs and shows Lexa the screen. For her part, Lexa’s eyebrows raise and covers her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her laughter.

Abby snatches the phone again and watches with an unimpressed look as the video on the phone plays, Its her with big eyes and huge mouth talking with a funny robotic face.

“Snap chat! Really Jake?” She said with a scowl, “we agreedI was gonna show her how to use it!” She says sounding offended.

“Big grumpy baby!” Jake repeats and stand as well, followed by Lexa.

“Come on, go get Clarke! I’ll check if dinner is ready.” She orders, giving Lexa the phone back and walking towards the kitchen.

Jake rolls his eyes playfully and walks up the stairs, leaving Lexa and Lincoln chuckling at his reaction.

Back in her room Clarke paces around, mad as Schrodinger's cat stuck in it's box.

She is mad about the phone, about dropping the charges, about Octavia’s fight, but more over she is mad about the way her parents interacted with Laxa.

Those looks and smiles were only dedicated towards her, no one else.

A knock on the door interrupts her train of thought, the door opens and Jake walks in with a serious expression, long gone the smile he was sporting earlier. “Time for dinner!” He says.

“Not hungry.” Clarke said with a cold tone.

“Let me repeat myself, Dinner is ready and you are eating with us!” He orders sternly.

“You can invite Lexa to the table,” she says giving him her back, “I don’t want to intrude when you and mom play house with her.”

Something snaps within Jake, he looks hurt but Clarke wouldn’t know because she was facing away from him.

“What have I done with you, my child?” He whispers sadly.

Clarke looks back at him in time to look his face saddened.

“I’d give anything in the world to make you see your mistakes. You judge people by the clothes they wear, you have become a person i never thought you would be. Selfish, arrogant, materialist, you don’t stop for a moment and think about those who are in needs. You don’t wake up in the morning feeling grateful for having a mom and dad, for having a roof under your head and foot on your plate. You probably think everyone has it as easy as you have had it. I never made you look at those people on the shelters, at those kids on the foster system, at those homeless people walking on the cold streets.” 

He runs his hand through his blonde hair. “I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away from that, but I was only feeding your ego.” His hand is in the door nob, “I stand by what I said, things are gonna change and hell! You wont like them, but l’ll do what ever to get you back, to get my sweet girl, my little girl who never care if the clothes come from expensive stores or designers, my little girl who love her family and was fair to the others. I’ll get my little girl back, Clarke.” He says and turns the door nob, before he opens the door Clarke speaks.

“I am “Her”” she says almost in a whisper, “Im still your little girl, dad” eyes glistering her blue eyes, “Im just confused.!”

Jake’s eyes are red as he tries to hold his tears. “I know, my child,” he says hugging her and kissing the crown of her head. “But actions speak more thewords.”

Clarke hugs him back and nods her head.

“But I still don’t want her near me dad.” Her eyes pleading.

“Im sorry, I made my decision. Lexa stays.” And with that he leaves the room.

——

The next day was cold and rainy, Clarke snuggles on her soft blanket as her alarm clock’s blaring sound resonates inside her room.

She showers and get ready for the day, hoping today would be better then yesterday.

When she exits the room she almost crashes with a body, she wobbles with her crutches as she focus her eyes ahead of her.

Lexa is standing a few feet away from her and Clarke is about to snap at her, but notice the body that almost knock her down the floor is Lincoln.

He is wearing sweat pants and a muscle shirt, next to him Lexa is standing awkwardly wearing a gray shirt and tight shorts.She is sweaty and the shirt sticks to her body, her defined abs showing even over it.

“Miss Griffin.” They said in unison.

Clarke just glares and walks away.

“You go shower, I’ll watch over her.”

“Ok” 

“Great job today Lexa, you’ll be ready for your fight. We’ll train again tonight ok?”

She smiles and nods her head, opening the door and disappearing inside.

After Lexa’s shower she gets dress in almost the exact outfit then the day before, she runs towards the kitchen assuming thats where Clarke would be eating her breakfast.

She finds the blonde sitting on a tall chair eating breakfast and checking her cellphone, Lexa nods her head to Lincoln.

Clarke stares at her phone, purposely ignoring Lexa, when she is done with her cereal she stands up leaving the empty bowl on the granite counter.

Lexa grabs the bowl and puts it inside the sink,and follows the blonde.

Clarke stops by the corridor when a voice rings from the living room.

She follows the voice to find Octavia sitting on the couch talking with Abby.

“Came to apologize, Blake?” Says Clarke with a grin as she sits next to her mom.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “I came to see Lexa.” She stands up from the couch and greets the other brunette with a hug.

“Hi, Lexa. How are you?” She asks.

“Ok, Miss Blake.” Lexa responds politely as Octavia pulls away but still holding her by her shoulders.

“I came to bring you something.” She says reaching for a bag.

“Octavia, please dont..”

“Open the damn bag, Lexa!!” She orders playfully, causing Lexa to blush, Abby to laugh and Clarke to roll her eyes.

From the big bag Lexa pulls out a suit, wrap in clearplastic with metal hanger.

“Octavia!!” Gasp Lexa, “this must have cost you a fortune!!I cant.!” She says shaking her head.

“Yes you can, you are gonna look better then with the ugly suit Gustus picked out for you and definitely better then now.”

“I’ll pay you back” offers Lexa.

“No, you wont. This is a gift for you, you deserve that and much more.” She says as she grabs a shoe box from the couch. “Now go change.” 

Lexa stares at her for a moment, but then her eyes land on Clarke as she stares at her with disgust.

“Go, Clarke is not going anywhere.” Says Abby.

Lexa nods and hurries up the stairs. She goes to her designated room and changes her clothes and shoes.

She stares at the mirror, Octavia was right, she looks way better wearing this suit.

When she walks out of the room Lincoln is emerging from his wearing his Black suit as well, ‘definitely better then the one Gustus picked’ she thinks.

“Where isMiss Griffin? I thought you were looking after her?” He asks confused.

“In the living room with Mrs Griffin, Octavia gave me this suit and she asked me to put it on right away.” 

“Octavia?” He asks. “Clarke’s friend?” 

Lexa nods with a smile.

“She hot?” He asks playfully.

“Ohh Mr Forrest, you’ll see.” She says slapping his arm.

When they walk into the living room, three sets of eyes are staring back at them. 

Clarke’s eyes widen for a moment and stiffed the gasp that was about to leave her lips. Lexa looks gorgeous. Then her eyes land on Octavia as the brunette’s pupils grow big and a light blush appeared on her face.

“Hu huh!” Abby clears her throat, Lincoln locks eyes with Octavia, as she stands up.

“Lincoln Forrest.” He says outstretching his hand. 

“Octavia Blake.” The brunette says as she shakes his hand.

After the short introduction, Abby and Octavia continue with their conversation, Octavia ignoring Clarke deliberately, but once in a while her gaze land on the two bodyguards standing at the far end of the room.

Clarke caught her more then once staring at them and huffs in annoyance.

Her fury growing every time the brunettes head turns slightly to steal glances over the other people on the room.

Clarke really doesn’t know why she is so upset. Is it because Octavia is ignoring her? Is it because Octavia’s hungry eyes are landing on Lexa? ‘Noooo, no no noo!! Im not fucking jealous!’ her mind screams.

“Clarke!!”

“Im sorry, what?” She asks her mom completely unaware of their conversation.

“Octavia is leaving.” Abby informs as Octavia stands up.

“It was so nice to see you, Abby.” She says as she hugs the older woman. She faces Clarke, “Griffin” she says with a nod of her head and walks towards the door.

Clarke can see her talking to Lexa and Lincoln for a few minutes, Octavia’s blush noticeable from where she is sitting.

Her stomach drops when Octavia envelopes the other brunette in her arms, and Clarke almost loses her senses when whispers something on Lexa’s ear. Lexa is unaware of the blonde’s glare and giggles at something Octavia says.

“Ok, Woods.” She says and winks her eye to Lexa, “Forrest” she smiles, Lincoln nods his head with a goofy grin as the short brunette leaves.

“Did you see thats?” Asks Abby leaning slightly towards Clarke.

“What?”

“Ive never seen Octavia so flustered before....”

“Octavia is a whore.” The blonde says shrugging her shoulders.

“Octavia is gonna fall for our bodyguard, just wait and see.” Abby says as she looks at the pair of good looking guards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. You have no idea how happy they make me.

Chapter 7

A few days later things had remain the same, Clarke snapping at Lexa, Clarke ignoring Lexa, Clarke glaring at Lexa, Clarke trying to make Lexa feel like shit.

Clarke started working on the basement, it didn’t matter how many times she begged her dad about using her studio, Jake kept his word and locked it after Gustus helped him move out all of her equipment.

She was even more annoyed when the sound of the tread mill, the punches on the bag, or even Lexa’s grunts were heard from the other room.

Lexa, as she promised Jake, left the door open whenever she was training and Clarke was painting, but even though the room was sound proofed, the noise resonate around the whole basement.

Of course Clarke could’ve just close the door, but she wasn’t gonna miss any opportunity to snap at the brunette, specially if every time she stormed inside the room Lexa was sweaty and panting, and wearing lycra short. 

They spend a lot of hours during the day in the basement, they took breaks to eat or use the bathroom. 

It drove Clarke crazy every time she tried to exit the room and Lexa just dropped wherever she was doing and follow Clarke. Lexa was practically her shadow, and Clarke hated her for that.

Some days she just ignored Lexa and just once in a while she would glare at her. ‘this are the good days’ Lexa thought. 

———

Octavia visited almost everyday, which annoyed the blonde even more because instead of been with her inside her little ‘studio’ she was inside the other room, either talking to Lexa, or watching Lexa work out.

Lexa and Octavia talked about everything and anything, they became friends quickly, Lexa trusted her enough to tell her about her family, about her parents, about the way she lives, about her dreams and goals.

Octavia also shared some things on her own, her work, her family and one day she dared enough to share about the crush she was developing, Lexa didn’t even have to ask who, she already knew, it was pretty obvious. 

And Lexa was ok with that, Octavia was honest and respectful, she was kind and beautiful inside and out.

Clarke’s stomach dropped every time she saw the two brunettes together talking or giggling like little kids. 

She was having a really hard time figuring out why she felt her blood boiled with anger, yes she was mad at Octavia, but something within her mind told her that it was not about her friendship she was mad about, it was something more, something that scared the crap out of her, something she wasn’t supposed to feel. 

Jealousy! When that thought run on her head, her heart felt heavy on her chest, she closed her eyes thinking about ways to get rid of this feeling.

She admits Lexa is really attractive, there is something in her eyes that captivated Clarke, there is something in her voice that Clarke misses every morning when they are in separate rooms. But Clarke shouldn’t feel this way, she cant feel this way.

Thinking about all that has transpired, she realized she really didn’t giveLexa a chance to explain, and that she never made an effort to try and understand, she was stubborn, she knew that, and seen everyone around her liking Lexa makes her think that maybe, just maybe Lexa was not a bad person after all.

But it was already too late, both were getting used to the routine, Clarke would yell at her for everything and the brunette would just nod her head and whisper a ‘as you wish, Miss Griffin’ and Clarke just glared at her after that.

——

“Shut the hell up!!” Clarke yells from the door, Lexa doesn’t say anything, her gaze focus on the floor as she does push ups.

Clarke’s mouth goes dry at the sight in front of her, Lexa sweaty and flexing her tone arms, her eyes scanning every inch of her body. She shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts and steps inside the room.

“Even your grunts annoy me! Why do you have to train anyways?” She asks, her tone cold as she keeps eyes on the brunette.

“Competition... Miss...Griffin.” Lexa grunts.

“Competition? Of what??” 

Lexa stands up slowly, grabs a towel and dries her face and neck. “MMA , Miss Griffin.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow in confusion, but soon a smirk forms on her face. “Not good enough for school, were you?” She chuckles.

“Not good enough for school, Miss Griffin.” Lexa concedes, if thats how Clarke sees her then she wasn’t gonna offer an explanation, she doesn’t deserve one.

“You parents must be so proud.” She says with a chuckle, “getting your face smashed once in a while is for sure what they expected from you.”

Clarke doesn’t miss the change on Lexa, she notices how the brunette’s eyes sadden and turn red as if she was trying to hold her tears. 

“Probably not, Miss Griffin.” 

“Yeah, probably not. I know daddy wouldn’t let me.” 

“Clarke!!” Abby yells from the door, Lincoln standing behind her.

Clarke turns around with widen eyes. “Your father was very clear about the way you speakto Lexa, wasn’t he?” She asks fuming with anger.

“Mom, we were just talking, right Lexa?” She turns around and her eyes land on the green threatening. 

“Right, Abby. We were just talking.” Lexa nods trying to smile, if you could call that a smile.

“Lexa, if she..”

“She is not, Abby. As I said, we were just talking.”

Abby eyes them both, she knows they are lying, but she doesn’t want to make things worst, although she needs to have a talk with Jake about it.

“Very well, “ she concedes. “Im going to the hospital, call me if you need anything.”

“Im ok, mom.”

“I was talking to Lexa.” Says Abby, “I know youdon’t need anything, you never do.” She says gritting her teeth as she turns around and leaves.

“Fuck!! She is gonna tell my dad!!” Mumbles Clarke.

“Your father is a very good man, Miss Griffin.”

“Of course you think so, he is cleaning the mess you made.” She accuses as she turns to leave the room. “I need more supplies, get ready.” She orders.

“As you wish, Miss Griffin.”

Thats how the days would go, Clarke making fun of her gym clothes or Clarke trying to get her upset. Today it worked.

The words Clarke said about her parents really hit a nerve, and even though she barely remembers her parents, the sad feeling about them not been proud of her really hurt, hurt a lot.

Tears pouring as the shower runs, disappearing down the drain with the water.

“Im sorry dad.” She whispers holding herself with her hands on the wall, “Im sorry mom.” She cries.

——-

Lexa’s voice interrupts Clarke’s concentration, she can hear the distress in her voice. She walks out the room and stands in the corridor.

“Raven, I cant go.” She hears Lexa say.

“I know Raven, I miss her too.......... of course I want to see her, there is nothing more I want right now then see her, hug her. You don’t know how much I need her right now Raven.”

‘Is she talking about her girlfriend?’ Clarke thinks as she leans on the wall.

“Raven, I’ll ask Miss Griffin, maybe she’ll give me a few hours........Well, I’ll try...... Don’t speak about her like that!! She is not a bad person Raven.” 

A frown appeared on Clarke’s face, Lexa was defending her even though she was nothing but awful to the brunette.

“My fight is in a week, Raven. Jake made some arrangements for me, I cant ask him for more time.”

“Ok, I gotta go, but please..... Tell her I miss her, Tell her I love her.”

‘She loves her?’ Lexa is in love with some girl’ Clarke thought. 

She went back to her studio, slump shoulders as she starts to work.

In front of her is a painting , the angle is weird, as if she was picturing the woods and sky lying on her back. There is other shade of green on the center, like if two trees didn’t belong to the woods, same shade of green as Lexa’s eyes. 

She looks around her studio, canvas she painted these past days are hanging on the walls, all of them painted with the same green.

Angry tears roll down her cheeks, she is sure she has feeling for Lexa.....and the brunette is in love with someone else.

“Miss Griffin?” Lexa asks from the door.

Clarke wipe her tears furiously and stays put on her swivel stool.

“What?” She simply says, but Lexa can hear the raspiness on her voice.

“Are you ok, Miss Griffin?”

“Fine,” she replies with a hard tone. “What do you want?”

“Uhhh, you see, there is someone I need to see, and I was wandering if you.....”

“You want time off?” 

“Only a few hours, Miss Griffin. I just really...”

“You and my dad think I need protection, you are my fucking shadow even though I don’t want you here, and now you are asking me for time off??” She asks as she turns to face her.

Lexa’s eyes are big as plates, her mouth opens and closes a couple of times.

“You are right, Miss Griffin.” She nods, her eyes sad and her shoulders slumped. “I apologize.” And with that she leaves the room.

——

A few days later.

“I swear Jake, “ Abby says clapping her hands. “I saw them.”

Clarke hears her mother as she walks inside the kitchen, Lexa a few feet behind her.

Her mom was sitting on a stool drinking coffe while Jake was eating cereal but both of them were into their conversation they didn’t notice the blonde girl standing by the door.

“What were they doing?” He says with a mouthful.

“They were kissing!” She says enthusiastically.“Octavia was kissing our bodyguard,” she says, Clarke’s blood runs cold as she clenchesher hands until her knuckles turn white. “They’ve been talking a lot lately, and you should’ve seen Octavia’s eyes when ....”

“Wait a second,” says Jake wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “Is that why Octavia is been coming to our house so often?”

“I think so, I mean she doesn’t even talk to Clarke any more, they are mad at each other since Clarke visited her a few weeks ago.”

“You think Clarke will be ok with that?” He asks dropping the bowl on the sink.

“Why wouldn’t she be? Octavia is a grown up woman.”

‘Of course she is not gonna be ok with that’ thinks Clarke as she storms out.

Lexa follows her as they reach Clarke’s room. 

“Miss Griffin.” Lexa says when Clarke hands touches the door nob.

“What?” 

“You see, tomorrow night is my fight and I wanted to let you know your dad made some changes for that day particularly.”

“And?” 

“And Gustus will be replacing me for the day. I just wanted to let you know, Miss Griffin.”

“What makes you think I care?” She says walking in front of the brunette, “I don’t care if you are here or not!!” She says poking Lexa’s chest with her finger. “I don’t care if you win that stupid fight!” She pokes again, “and for sure I don’t give a fuck if you are going out with Octavia!!” They are eye to eye, Clarke’s breath hitting Lexa’s cheeks.

“Octavia?” Lexa asks in confusion.

“Yes, Octavia!! Or that girl you wanted to see a few days ago! I don’t care!” She says again.

“The girl that I what?” Lexa asks tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t care Lexa!! Whatever you do, or whatever happens to you don’t matter to me. You are nothing to me!!” She yells turning around and storming inside her room.

“My what???” Whispers Lexa.

——-

The next day Clarke doesn’t say anything to Lexa, the talk they had last night was forgotten. 

She spend all morning painting, only stoppingto get something to eat and to use the bathroom. 

The house was in complete silent, Clarke hand moves over the canvas, it was almost like her mind was directing it without her. 

“Miss Griffin.” Gustus voice wakes her up from her trance. “Your dad was invited to Lexa’s fight. You mom told me she will be inside her office, she wants to speak with you.”

Clarke nods her head, Lexa left and she didn’t even cross words with her, for once she wanted to apologize to the brunette, she knows she had no right to question her love life no matter what she was feeling for her.

She sighs and stands up, looking around the room, her eyes traveling from one painting to another. 

She wipes her hands with a rag a and walks towards her mother’s office.

When she opens the door, Abby is sitting behind her desk, papers lying on top of it, a cup of tea on her hand as she reads the paper she is holding with the other.

“Mom.” She says as she closes the door behind her. “You wanted to talk to me?” She stands in front of her as Abby nods.

“Sit please.” She says pointing the chair in front of her with the hand she was holding her tea.

“Mom, I..”

“Clarke, “ the older woman sighs. “I want to talk to you about what you said to Lexa.” 

Clarke doesn’t know what her mom is referring to, she has told Lexa so many things that her mind cant focus in just one.

“About her parents.” She says sadly. “You don’t know her Clarke, nothing gives you the right to talk to her that way.”

“Mom, you know why I don’t want her here.”

“And why is that, Clarke? Because her car collided with yours and you lost your paintings? Are you that shallow? She saved you Clarke!!” Her eyes glazing with tears. “You admit it or not, she saved you and all you do is call her names, make fun of her or treat her like shit!!”

Clarke stays quite as Abby places the tea on the desk and opens a drawer, she uses the other hand to grab a little USB drive from it. 

“Lexa’s lawyer got this.” She says as she holds it with thumb and index finger. “She was gonna give it to judge Jaha, but since your father made you drop the charges she gave it to us.”From the other drawer she pulls out her laptop and connects the device.

She walks around her desk and sits next to Clarke, she opens the laptop and search through the folders.

“Lexa told you she wasn’t driving the car,” she says as Clarke eyes move from the laptop to her. “The day we saw her outside the court room, she asked you to let her explain and you didn’t let her. When her lawyer told the judge about what happened that night, you snort and said it was ridiculous, that they both were lying.” 

The screen turns black for a second, ‘loading Video’ appears on it. A few seconds later the ‘play’ icon is displayed.

“Well,....” she clicks the button, “they weren’t lying Clarke.”

The video is from the Gym’s surveillance cameras. There are two videos playing at the same time. The one on the left side shows Lexa and Someone Clarke recognized as Anya, her lawyer inside the gym, drinking water and talking animatedly. 

Clarke’s gaze focus on the other screen, she covers her mouth after a gasp escaped her lips. The other image is from the parking lot camera, a man is easily opening Lexa’s car using a key, then he gets inside and Clarke can tell he turned the car on because the headlight blinked a couple of times before they stayed on.

With her finger, Abby points the Gym’s entrence were Lexa and Anya are walking out.

The car passes them with speed, seconds later Lexa jumps in the motorcycle and disappears from the screen.

“Mom!” Clarke sobs, tears staining her pink cheeks. “I didn’t know, mom! I...”

“Yes,” Abby nods, “you didn’t know if she was telling the truth, just as you didn’t know she was an orphan when you were throwing those harsh words at her face.”

Clarke gasps again, her eyes scanning every little thing in the room. Her mouth opened as she remembers what she told Lexa.

She sobs into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, she cries until she thought no more tears will come , but still the guilt and sorrow remained.

“Im sorry!!” She cries. 

“Its not me who you have to apologize to, Clarke.” Abby says wrapping her arms around her.

After long minutes the separate from the embrace, Clarke’s eyes red and lips trembling.

“Lexa’s life has been completely different then yours. She lost her parents when she was little, she grew up in her aunt’s house. The reason she didn’t go to college is not because she wasn’t enough like you said, they couldn’t afford sending her to school. She had to work hard to help her family.” Abby reaches for an envelope, “Jake gave me this the first day they showed up in my house.” She says holding the envelope in front of them. “There is all you have to know about Lexa and more. Your father asked Gustus to investigate everything about her, and I have to say she is an amazing person.”

Clarke reads the letters as Abby explains. “He checked her bank account, don’t ask me how he did it because I still don’t know. The account is linked to Arcadia’s University, she is been paying for her cousin’s school. There is also payments to the gas company, water bill and some from groceries’ stores. Nothing on that account is from clothe’s or shoe’s stores, nothing from concerts or from something she would get to herself.”

Every single word that leaves Abby’s lips makes Clarke want to vomit.

“Nothing compared to your bank account, right?” She asks as she takes the paper and fold it inside the envelope. “You had it easy, and some how that gives you the right to judge people, to make fun of their clothes, to brag about what you have.”

Abby’s eyes fill with tears, but she holds them in.

All she just said is true, Clarke got everything she wanted, since she was little she learned that a pout would do it in order to get what she wanted. The only time she really had to fight for something she wanted was when she was fresh from high school and wanted to get in Art school, Abby wanted her to become a doctor, but like Always she just bat her eyelashes at her dad and got her way.

And Abby was fine with that, Art made Clarke happy, and there is nothing a parent wouldn’tdo to make sure a smile forms in their faces every day, but she also knows that Clarke never had to endure it with needs, and she doesn’t feel bad about it, but seen her daughter now she cant help herself to think that she should’ve have made Clarke work harder.

Clarke was determined to buy her own gallery, for her own merits she had said, but Abby knows very well that one of the reasons is because she wants to prove herself to Abby about choosing Art school instead of Medicine.

“Lincoln told me Lexa not just lost her parents in that accident, she lost her best friend too. She loved both her parents, but her dad.... her dad was her world, her best friend, her role model. And when her Aunt’s husband passed away she lost yet another father figure, so Lexa did what she always does, She puts everyone’s happiness first, she had worked so hard to help the people who were with her when she had nothing, there is nothing in the world Lexa wants for herself, she just wants her family to be ok, even though she is not. She wants them to have everything even though she gets nothing ... you could say she is a selfless soul.“

“Lincoln told me that the week after they met, they were inside his Gym, she was holding this plastic bag on her side, she didn’t even havea backpack, Clarke!” She exclames. “She put it on top of the bench and pulled some clothes, shoes and krazy glue from the plastic bag, he said her eyes were shining with happiness, she was telling him she finally had enough money to buy her cousin new tennis shoes,” she snorts , “all meanwhile she was gluing the sole of her tennis shoe.” 

Abby shakes her head and stares at her daughter. “I don’t feel bad about the way we raised you , but I got to admit that as a parent I failed in one thing,” she looks directly at her, those eyes that are the exact shade of blue like the man she loves. “We didn’t teach you about empathy, Clarke.”

“Im gonna do what we had to do when you were little, show you that there is good people in this world, people that needs somebody to place themselves in their situation and not judge them blindly.” Her gaze softened as she sees Clarke struggle with words. 

“Remember when I wanted to take you to the hospital and visit the wards during the weekends? You told your dad you had plans with your friends, either go shopping or go visit them at their houses and he took your side. When you were a teenage I asked you to go with me to the hospital galas or fund raising events, but you were busy partyingor traveling around the world with your friends and again your dad took your side.” She cups her face with her hands, her eyes now pleading. “I want to try again, I want you to go with me to the hospital, I want you to meet people, to sympathize with them. I want you to see people not for what they wear but for what they are.”

“I want to be better, mom.”

They talked for hours, Abby didn’t tell her about the other envelope or the fact that someone tampered with her car. They just talk about plans and ways for Clarke to apologized.

Clarke was so blinded and now that she finally saw the light she was feeling terrible. Every word, every insult was always received with a nod and an ‘I apologize Miss Griffin’ ‘Im sorry, Miss Griffin’ or her favorite ‘As you wish, Miss Griffin.’

Clarke was an awful person, and it took Abby to showher this stupid video to finally admit that Lexa was an amazing person, a selfless person that saved Clarke’s life.

It was 1 am and they were still talking when the sound of the door was heard from the office.

Clarke stares at the door fearfully, she is scared of facing Lexa. She doesn’t know if Lexa is gonna forgive her, if they can become friends after this. 

“Come on,” Abby says standing up from the chair. “Lets see how it went.” 

Abby sees Clarke doesn’t make an effort to get up from the chair, she kneels in front of her to face her. “She will forgive you, Clarke.” She smiles.

Clarke smiles back and stands up. “I hope so, mom. Ive been awful.” 

“Come on, actions speak louder then words” she says as she puts her arm around her shoulders and walk out the door.

The first person they see is Jake, he is smiling jumping like a kid in Disneyland. He is wearing a big pink foam hand with “Number 1 fan” printed with white letters. 

“Ohh Abby, you should’ve seen her!! She was awesome!!” He says as he jabs his arms at the air a couple of times.

Lincoln and Octavia walk behind him with green shirts and ‘Commander Woods’ printed in black letters. 

And behind them Lexa, limping a little bit but with a smile plastered on her face.

“Oh!! Honey!!” Exclames Abby as she sees her walk with difficulty, she is sporting a cut on her eyebrow and a busted lip. She runs and grabs the brunette by the waist trying to support her, but Lexa just smiles back and tells her she is fine.

“You think we didnt try to help her?” Says Jake as he sits on the couch.

“Im ok, Abby.” Her eyes suddenly landing on the other person that was occupying the room before them.

Lexa’s brows raise in surprise as she looks at the blonde standing a few feet away from her.She is smiling timidly at Lexa, moving from one foot to the other, obviously nervous. But her face changes drastically as she takes Lexa’s condition, Lexa thinks for a moment she looks... Concern? Worried about her?.

“Did they check for a concussion? What about her eye?? Why the hell didn’t they stitch up her eyebrow?!” Abby yells on her doctor mode.

“They checked for a concussion but Lexa didn’t let them do nothing else.!”says Jake removing the foam from his hand.

Clarke and Lexa keep looking at one another. Until ..

“Clarke! Go get some ice. Lexa lets go to my office, I need to put some stitches on that cut!!”

For a moment Lexa thinks Clarke would say something at her, or ignore her mom, but Clarke just nods and runs towards the kitchen.

“Im ok, Abby!” She tries again as they walk toward the office.

“Im a doctor, I’ll be the judge.” She says as she guides her inside, everybody following,and helps her sit on the large leather couch.

“I don’t want to get your couch dirty.” 

“Well, don’t move and let me help you take off your shirt.”

Lexa nods, she misses this, Abby is acting like a mother worried about their child, like her mother used to do when she came home from school with scrapped knees, or her Aunt Sandra before she lost her husband and had to slave at work day and night. 

“Lift your arms.” She says as she reaches for hem of the shirt and peels it off her leaving her only in the shorts she used for the fight and the sports bra.

“Ohhh!! Darling!” She gasps when she sees the purple blotches on her rib cage.

“You should’ve seen the other guy.” She tries to joke but It hurt to breath and she wondered if some ribs were cracked.

“Oh my god!!” Clarke’s voice tears everyones eyes away from Lexa. 

Clarke runs towards them and kneels down in front of the brunette. 

Everyone is looking at her like if she was an alien, like if a spirit had posses her body.

“Here, mom.!” She says handling the bags of ice to Abby.

“Ok, everyone out!!” Abby says as she see them staring at Clarke with amazement on their eyes, but they do as she says. Abby places the bag of ice on Lexa’s ribs as Lexa gasps as the cold touches her warm skin. 

Clarke looks at Lexa with a sad expression, she is about to stand up when her mother speaks again.

“Not you, Clarke.” Abby says. “You are gonna help me.”

Clarke sees Lexa from the corner of her eye, she is sure Lexa is about to say she is ok for the third time, but she doesn’t let her. She nods and goes towards her mother’scabinets, pulling out a box with medical supplies in it. She walks back and kneels down again. 

“Here.” Says Abby grabbing her hand and gives her the ice bag, “hold it against her ribs, I’ll check if they are cracked when I finish her stitches.”

Clarke places the bag of ice against her ribs, and hears her gasp again and this time she knows is not about the cold. 

“Miss Griffin, you don’t have....” Lexa tries to say as she stares down at the blonde.

“Shhhh, its ok.” Clarke interrupts as she keeps her gaze focus on the bruising, then her eyes look up and are met with Lexa’s. 

Abby works quietly, once in a while stealing glances at the girls, Clarke’s eyes frown in concern every time Lexa hisses in pain, Lexa staring at the blonde as she moves the ice bag delicately over her ribs.

When the stitches are done Abby grabs a cotton ball and wipes the blood from her lips, and some more from her chin. And Clarke wishes she was the one holding the cotton ball as she cleans carefully those pillowy lips.

“Honey, I need you to lay down, I have to check your ribs,” Lexa tries to move but the pain on the side had maximized and she whimpers in pain. “Clarke, help her lay down, Im gonna ask your father to go buy stronger pain meds.” She says, pointing with her finger at the medicine inside the box.

“Abby please, Im...”

“Shut up Lexa!” Yells Clarke, and for a moment she remembers all those times she yelled at the brunette. Her gaze softened as she looks at those scared green eyes. “Let us help you.” She says almost in a whisper. “You are hurt. Please, let us help you.” 

The soft tone Clarke was using and the ‘Us’ she used made Lexa’s stomach burst with butterflies, Clarke has never spoken to her using this tone.

“Ok” 

Abby smiles at her daughter with pride and leaves the room.

Clarke smiles, Lexa letting her help is almost nothing, but is a start. Actions speak louder then words her mom had said.

“Here” she says holding Lexa by the shoulder as she keeps the ice bag against her ribs, helping her lay down on the couch, she moves her hand from her shoulder to her neck and fix her head lay against one of the pillows.

She crawls a and move Lexa’s feet, placing them on top of the arm rest. 

“Miss Griffin, you dont have to..” Lexa says as she feels the blonde undo her shoe laces.

“Shhh, its ok.” She says again.

Clarke positions herself back at Lexa’s side grabbing the ice bag again when Abby comes back and ask Clarke to step a side as she checks for Lexa’s ribs.

Lexa winces once in a while and after a thoroughly examination Abby smiles at her.

“Nothing is broken, you were very lucky Lexa.”

“Im not lucky, Im skilled Abby.” She says making the pair of blonde snort.

“Clarke, go get her a cup of water.” She says, placing another pillow behind Lexa’s head. 

Clarke doesnt say anything, she just gets up and runs out the door as Lexa’s eyes dont leave her until the door is closed.

“What happened?” Sheasks. “Why isn’t she mad at me anymore?”

“Anya gave us the video that proves you weren’t driving the car.”

“Ohh” Lexa says in realization, her eyes shinning with tears staring at the ceiling.

“She feels awful honey,”Abby says, cupping her cheek and cleaning a tear from her eye, “please, give her a chance to apologize.”

“She doesnt have to apologize, Abby.”

“She does.”

The door opens and Clarke walks in with a glass in her hand. 

“Here.” He kneels down putting the cup on the floor. “Let me help you sit up.”

“Its Ok, Miss Griffin.” Lexa says trying to sit and wincing in pain when her feet touch the floor, she turns her body and smiles at the blonde when she succeeds.

Clarke was disappointed she didn’t let her help, for a moment she thought Lexa was just refusing because it was her, but when the brunette smiled she knew Lexa was doing it because she was strong, she was independent and maybe because she didn’t want to appear weak in front of her.

“This are gonna knock you out.” Abby says grabbing a paper bag and pulling a yellow bottle from it. She takes two pills and puts them in Lexa’s hand.

“No one and nothing can knock me out, Abby.” She says and puts the pills inside her mouth.

Clarke and Abby chuckle at her response.

Clarke gives her the cup, her fingers touching Lexa’s for a moment and she feels something she can only describe as a rush of energy running through her whole body.

After Lexa swallows the pills and finishes the water she grabs the headrest from the couch and pulls herself up. 

Clarke stands up quickly and stands next to her, afraid Lexa would fall.

“Clarke, take her to her room, please.” Says Abby reaching for the shoes and handling them to Clarke.

Clarke nods wordlessly and grabs the shoes with one hand. 

“Thank you, Abby.” Says Lexa and makes her way to her room, Clarke two feet behind her. 

When she reaches for the door, she turns slowly and stares at Clarke, “I can get there by myself just fine, Miss Griffin.” Her expression hasn’t change, she was still smiling, she turns and reaches for the door nob, but a hand stops her from opening the door.

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke pleads, her eyes glassy. “Let me help you.” 

Lexa hates to see her this vulnerable, and she hates herself even more for feeling goosebumps all over her skin at the sound of Clarke voice calling her name.

She nods and her heart jumps almost out of her chest in surprise when she feels Clarke’s hand wrapped around her waist.

“Here,” Clarke opens the door and holds Lexa’s waist carefully as they exit the room.

Three heads turn at the sound of the door opening, all sets of eyes big as plates. Lincoln is watching with a frown, Jake with his eyebrows raised in surprise and Octavia is smirking.

Clarke’s cheeks flushed pink as she felt all eyes on them.

“Lexa?” Lincoln Is the first person able to say something.

“Im ok, Linc.” She says and with that they start climbing up the stairs.

When they reach Lexa’s room, Clarke feels the weight of the brunette grow heavier, she looks up and see the droopy eyes staring back at her. 

“Im good from here, Miss Griffin.” She says with a dopey smile.

“No, let me make sure you make it all the way to your bed” Clarke says reaching for the door.

When they walk inside the room, Clarke helps her lower herself on the bed, she opens a drawer under the bed and pulls out a blanket. 

“Why are you doing this, Miss Griffin?” 

Clarke doesn’t say anything as she turns on the lamp on the bedside table. 

She walks towards the door and Lexa’s eyes sadden by the thought of her leaving, but Clarke just reaches for the switch turning the lights off walking back towards her and kneeling down in front of her.

“Im so sorry Lexa” she says, her voice breaking and eyes watery. “Im so sorry for what I said,and for the way Ive been acting.” She wipes the tears from her cheeks and surprising herself she reaches for Lexa’s hand. 

“Im a horrible person, instead of thanking you for saving my life I made your life miserable.” 

Lexa’s sleepy eyes focus on her, “Its fine, Miss Griffin. You didn’tknow, I understand.” Her voice is raspy, but sincere.

“No, Lexa. Nothing was fine and Im so sorry, I dont know how ...”

“Miss Griffin? Can you...?” Lexa says closing her eyes.

“Can I what?” 

“Can you let me sleep, please?” She whispers, Clarke lets out a watery laugh as she listens Lexa’s breathing even out and a few soft snores come out of her busted lips.

Clarke runs her hand through a few brown locks of hairthat have fallen on Lexa’s forehead, she stares at her for long minutes watching her sleep peacefully. 

She notice a drop of blood in the corner of her lip and grab a tissue from the bedside table, she wipes it off carefully watching her pouty lips slightly parted. “Fuck!” She breaths. “Im gonna fall in love with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, and I hope you guys liked this chapter. I struggled with it a lot because i kinda didnt want Clarke off the hook so easily. i think I’ll make her suffer more on the next chapter.  
>  What do you think? Any ideas? What would you like?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abby walks out of the office, she stands leaning her body in the door frame and crossing her arms in front of her chest a smirk on her face as three people stare at the empty stairway.

“Hu hum” She clears her throat to get everyone attention. 

“Abby!!” Exclames Jake. She saw the shock registered on his face. “Why?...How come she.. What happened?” He crocks out.

“We had a little chat, “ she says as everyones eyes are on her. “And I showed her the video Anya brought this morning.” 

“And?? How did she react?” He asks, scooting over the couch and patting the space next to him.

Abby walks towards them and sits next to Jake. “She feels awful.” 

“Well, Im glad she knows now,” shares Octavia. “The way she was acting... was terrible, Lexa doesn’t deserve that.”

“Of course not, I hope Lexa has it in her heart to forgive her.” Says Abby.

“She will, “ Lincoln says “Lexa is the best person I know, she nows life is too short to hold grudges.”

They talked for hours, the sun almost rising when Abby asked Lincoln to drop Octavia off at her house. When the couple left Jake and Abby walked up the stairs and wondered if their daughter was able to sleep, they gasp in unison when they open the door and Clarke’s bed was made, the blonde no where inside the room.

Jake checks inside the bathroom, but Clarke is not there either. “Do you think...” he asks.

“Maybe.” 

They walk side by side, until they stop in front of Lexa’s door.

Abby reaches for the door nob and turns it slowly, when the door opens Abby’s eyes land on Lexa first. She is in deep sleep, both hands on the pillow next to her head.

She scans the room and her heart aches when she looks at Clarke. She is sitting on a chair covered with a blanket a few feet away from Lexa’s bed, hugging her knees, her eyes open and Abby can see how red and shinny with tears they are. She is not making any sound, she is just there crying and watching Lexa sleep, her emotions clear as daylight. 

When the door opens more and the light fills the room, Clarke turns her head and stares back at her mom. She doesn’t cover her face, she doesn’t wipe off her tears. She just stares back, vulnerable, ashamed of herself. 

A few seconds later Jake appears next to Abby, and his heart break at the sight in front of him. He has never seen Clarke like this, her eyes sad and full of emotions.

He wants to hug her, pull her into his arms, protect her from everything, but he knows he cant protect her from herself. Only Clarke can fix this and he is gonna stand next to her and just watch, he owns that to Abby, to Lexa.

They are communicating with their eyes.Clarke’s are saying: ‘I did this, it hurts but Im gonna fix it.’ 

Jake chest puffs in pride, ‘I know, and I’ll be here to watch you, to guide you.”

A groan from the bed makes them break eye contact. 

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers as she kneels down next to the bed, her eyes scanning Lexa’s face.

“Arghhh” Lexa groans again turning on her side facing Clarke and curling her body.

“Lexa? Whats wrong?” She asks in concern, Lexa’s eyes open slowly, blinking a couple of times before they focus in front of her, a dopey smile forms when she sees the blue eyes staring back at her.

“Honey, are you ok?” says Abby, standing behind Clarke.

“Uhh, mmm... yeah.” Her cheeks flushed. “I just...” 

“What, Lexa?” Now is Jake’s voice that fills the room. 

Lexa can tell all of them are worried, she sits up slowly by herself and smiles bashfully “its just that I .... “ she lowers her voice, so only Clarke can listen. “I really have to pee.” She whispers, but she knows everyone in the room heard because they burst out laughing.

“Do you want me to help?” Offers Clarke.

“No,” Lexa respondes with a smile, dropping her feet to the floor and standing up with not even one wince. “Im good as new.” She says and walks towards the bathroom winking at her.

Jake turns the light on while Lexa is in the bathroom. The room is silent, but not in an uncomfortable way.

When Lexa walks out the bathroom the three Griffin are sitting on the bed staring back at her with curiosity.

“What?” She grins looking from one Griffin to another. 

“How are you not in pain?” Asks Jake. “I mean, I watched the fight and even though you won you received a few good punches!”

Lexa chuckles and sits on the chair Clarke was occupying. “I can take a few punches, and Im very tolerable to the pain.” She says reaching for the blanket wrapping herself in it like a burrito. 

“Lexa, before you fell asleep I was trying to apolog...” Clarke tries but Lexa lifts her hand in a stop motion.

“Miss Griffin, please don’t. As I said, you don’t have to apologize, I understand. Really!” 

Jake and Abby look at her with a smile.

“But Lexa, please! I was terrible to..”

“Whats done is done, Miss Griffin. Lets just forget about it and not waste our time talking about this, lets just move on.” She says as Clarke’s face turns red in shame. 

“Lexa, Clarke needs to apologize, I know for you words mean nothing, but at least let her. She knows how badly she made you feel.” Abby says.

“Abby, Jake...“ Lexa sighs. “You know how I grew up, Im an orphan.“ she shrugs her shoulders but her eyes turn red as she tries to hold her tears. “I grew up with my aunt and she never made me feel unwelcome, she loves me. But... whenyou are orphan and you visit relatives they always say you are too lazy, you are too dumb, you even eat too much.” She snorts. “ In school... people are harsh, you know.” She wipes a tear from her eye before it runs through her cheek. “They always make fun of you because you overgrew your pants, because the color of your shirt is faded,because your shoes are old, not like their new shinny ones. Because your school supplies are over used, because you hardly can hold your pencil because now is too small to fit in your hand, and you are always missing the color the teacher request. They laugh at you because you don’t have parents that visit you at school when you have to dance or sing.... you only have ‘someone else’s mom’,you see, Miss Griffin,” She says looking at Clarke. “Even kids can be cruel. They laugh at you because you didn’t spend summer time on the beach, you spend it selling food outside a factory, or working in the nearest gas station washing cars.” By now there is not even one eye that is not watering. “ I must have been very shitty in my old life, if god is making me pay back with taxes, huh?” 

“I learned to not let people get to me, what you said, Miss Griffin,” Clarke eyes drop to the floor. “Hurt, a lot. But you didn’t know me, none of those people knew me, and that make the pain less intense. Because they are judging you for what they see, not for who you truly are. You don’t have to apologize to me because you don’t really know me.” 

“I know I don’t know you, “ she breaths deeply, her lips trembling. “but I know that the person who treated you badly is not me, not the real me or at least not the person I want to be. I want to be better, and believe me, I learned my lesson. What I know about you is that you are honest, you are strong, you don’t let anybody intimidate you. I want to know more about you, and I want you to see the real ‘me’ too.” 

Lexa doesn’t say anything back, not for a long minute. She stands up and walks in front of her. “Lexa Woods.” She says extending her hand. 

Clarke smiles at that and stands up taking her hand with hers. “Clarke Griffin.” She says in a breath.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Griffin.” Lexa says while shaking her hand, she is about to retrieveback but Clarke doest let go of her hand. “Clarke, “ the blonde smiles, “Call me Clarke, please.” She says as her grip looses on the brunette’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” And with that right there Clarke’s heart melts. This is the first time she listens her name coming out of Lexa’s beautiful mouth.

“If you are not gonna let me apologize, at least let me thank you for saving my life.” 

“You dont have to..” 

“Lexa!!” Both Jake and Abby exclame. 

“Fine, fine!! You are welcome. Don’t make me jump in cold water again please. I hate the cold.” She says going back to the chair and throwing the blanket over herself. “I hate the cold!!” 

After the ‘apology’ and thank you’s from all the Griffins, Abby and Jake retire to their room but notbefore enveloping Lexa and Clarke in a hug. 

“How was it like?” Clarke asks after they are left alone in the room. Lexa raises an eyebrow at the question. 

“Growing up, “ explains Clarke. “I know it was awful but I want to know more.”

“It was fine, I grew up with my cousin/sister Raven, and believe me there is never a dull moment when you are with her.” She says with a chuckle. “We were really happy, my uncle was an amazing man, we never spoke english in the house because he knew we would learn when we went to school. In the house was always Mexican music playing, my uncle said it was important for us to learn and be proud of our roots, although...” she says trying to stifle a laugh. “Both my parents were American, I don’t know what the hell he was trying to do with me.” 

“When he was around we never needed anything, we always got presents on christmas or in our birthdays. When my parents died he promised he would try to be like the father I lost, he never tried to replace him, but he loved me like he loved his own daughter, and I am grateful for that.” 

Lexa gets up grabbing the chair and placing it near the bed. She sits down and lifts her legs until they are resting on top of the bed.

“When we lost him, we were devastated, hell my aunt was devastated!! “ She exclames. “I don’t think she ever got over the pain and I don’t think she ever will. She loved him so much. Raven was eight when soldiers in formal uniform showed up at the house and gave my aunt a letter and a flag. We cried for months.”Clarke sits up on the bed trying to get more comfortable, pushing her back against the head rest and crossing her legs.

“Life after that got tougher. My uncle didn’t have life insurance and the people from the bank were calling my aunt every morning. The money she had on the savings account was not enough for the mortgage payment anymore and my aunt had to find a job or she would lose the house. We were lucky when she got a job in a factory a few months later, I don’t know what would’ve have happened if she didn’t. She worked two shifts a day for years, we only saw her in the morning before going to school, but money was never enough. As you know I worked in a gas station drying the cars that drove thru the carwash and during the weekend my Aunt made Tamales or Burritos and I sold them while she worked in the factory.” 

“You paid for your cousin’s school.” Clarke says.

“Yes, when I was in high school I had a part time job in an antique store, after I graduated the owners wanted me to be a manager and I accepted. The money was better, so I opened a savings account for Raven, and I was able to help more in the house”

“Wow.” Clarke says in a whisper. 

“Raven is the smartest person I know, she is honest and loyal..... oh god!! She is gonna be a terrible lawyer.” She jokes.

“What about your parents? Do you remember them?” 

“Yes, My dad was a lawyer, he was my role model. We spend a lot of time inside his office, he always sat on the chair and pulled me up on top of the desk, I would sit there with my legs hanging, we talked about his cases, about my friends , about anything. He was my best friend. One day I had finished telling him about my day at school, My dad locked eyes with me in a serious gaze. "You know," he said, his finger pointing right at my nose, "you have it easy. When I was a kid.....’ he started telling me about his good old days, my mom was rolling her eyes behind him... I was five... so I mock fainted on the desk and my mom snickered.” She chuckles at the memory, its hard not to have them around anymore but she cant help the smile that appears on her face when she remembers them.

“I remember my mom, Her smile would light up every room.. she was an artist like you, she could do anything, Clarke!! She could paint, sing, dance, anything!! She gave the best hugs and her smell was always so flowery. I remember, one morning I was trying to sing like her, I was so loud. My mother walked inside my room and shushed me, I complained telling her she was reducing my rights to freedom of expression, only to hear her automatic response, 'You are not a lawyer yet, Lexa!’.She was always telling me that.”

“Is your aunt your mom’s sister?”

“Yes, they look so much a like, in a way it makes me miss her even more. My aunt has always look out for me, she is been so good to me, I love her.” 

“What about Lincoln? How do you guys met?

“Thats a story for another night.....” she says looking at the clock. “ or day.”

“Oh my god, you are right!! Im gonna go to my room so you can get some rest.” They both stand up, awkwardly looking at each other. Are they supposed to hug? Hand shake?

“Sleep well, Clarke.” Lexa smiles. 

“You too, Lexa.”

———///

The next day Lexa was walking down the stairs, Abby was sitting in the living room drinking coffee when she looked up and saw Lexa, wearing her black suit.

“Oh, honey! What are you doing up so early?” She asks.

“I thought Clarke would be up by now.” She says as she walks down the stairs. 

“I heard her when she went back to her room, it was a couple of hours ago,Lexa. She wont be up anytime soon. You should go rest a little bit more too.” She suggested.

“I have a duty, Abby. I’d like to be ready in case she wants to go somewhere.”

“Well, we made plans yesterday. She is gonna go with me to the hospital. I want her to visit the pediatric ward this afternoon, it just got renovated and I want her to see it.” She proudly says. She knows Clarke wont change from one day to another, there is a lot more things Clarke needs to learn, empathy is the first one on Abby’s list.

“She is truly making an effort, huh?” When Lexa woke up the first thing she thought was that everything had been a dream, she felt a sharp pain on her ribs as she sat on the bed, ‘well, At least the fight was real. Thenher eyes landed on the chair and the blanket Clarke pulled out from the drawer, then she knew it really happened. She remembered they talked for hours and the cute shy smile Clarke had before she left the room. It really happened.

“She is trying.” Abby says as she stands up, “Come on, honey. Lets get you a cup of coffee, I know you need it.” Lexa follows her towards the kitchen but not without throwing a last glance at the stairs. 

“Did you take any more pain meds?” She asks while Lexa prepares her cup of coffee.

“No, I don’t need them anymore, Abby. And thank you for last night.” Her eyes drop at the coffee mug as her cheeks turn red.

“Lexa, I want you to know that Im here for you, not only because you saved my daughter, but because in this short amount of time you have been here Ive seen the wonderful person you are.” Lexa turns her gaze from the coffee mug to Abby. “Ive seen this amazing selfless girl who works hard, who is kind, and so caring, Lexa.” By now there is something else in Lexa’s eyes, a sparkle. “I wish I would had have met you before, I wish I would’ve had been there when you were a kid and when you needed someone.” Abby is now standing next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. “But Im here now, Lexa. If there is anything you need I want you to tell me, If there is a time you want to talk to someone, Im here to listen. I don’t want to replace anyone in your life, but I want to be here for you too.” She wraps her arms around her, hugging her and kissing the crown of her head. “And just for the record, I know your parents are proud of you, anywhere they are, they are proud of you because any parent would be proud to have a daughter like you.”

Lexa lets herself be engulfed in the hug, her body relaxed even though her cheeks are stain with tears. Its been so long since she had this, a motherly hug. 

“Thank you, Abby.” She says softly as she tights the grip on her waist. 

“Oh honey.!!” Abby rests her chin on her head. “Im the one who is thankful. You saved Clarke and you are here helping us keeping her safe. Thanks to you she realized she was becoming someone she never though she would be. Jake is so happy to have you around. He behaves like a little kid when you are with him, he has someone to talk to, You didn’tsee him last night, but after you went to bed,“ she chuckles. “He was jumping from one couch to another showing us all how you won the fight, how you didn’t even flinched when those punches landed on your body, and how after they raised you hand as a victor you pointed your other hand towards him dedicating him the fight. He is so proud of you, we all are. Im so grateful that you are here, that we get to know you.”

——

Clarke wakes up, grunting in annoyance because she left the blinds opened and now the sun rays were sipping from the window. She lays on her back staring at the ceiling and thinking about what happened the day before. She felt so guilty after finding out the truth and scared because she didn’t know if Lexa would forgive her after treating her like the way she did.

But Lexa, beautiful and kind Lexa, with emerald eyes and raspy voice thought it was ok, that everything was forgotten, but to Clarke nothing was, she cant forget the words she said, she cant forget the satisfactory feeling she had whenharsh words were leaving her mouth, she cant get the image of sad green eyes staring back at her out of her mind.

She also thinks about Octavia, and her stomach drops when she remembers her parents talking about them kissing. Are they dating? Does Lexa has feelings for her? What about the other girl she said she loved?

Octavia was a good person, she stepped up for Lexa, she is been nothing but kind to Lexa, and knowing Lexa a little bit more she knows is not hard to fall for the brunette. Damn!! Clarke is even falling for her.

Lexa deserves the best, Octavia was the best. Clarke’s heart was hurting so much for this admission. She is just have to settle to be just a friend.

“I don’t want to be just your friend.” She whispers.

She gets up from the bed and gathers some clothes out of her closet, thousand of thoughts running around inside her head when she walks to her bathroom.

After getting ready for the day her mind is set, she is gonna show Lexa who she really is, she is gonna be her friend and be there for her, If Lexa choses to be with Octavia she will accept it, she’ll even try to be happy for them no matter how torn her heart feels, Lexa deserves to be happy.

She walks out of her room and knocks on Lexa’s door, no sound comes out. She knocks again and opens the door while calling her name. The bed is made and the room is empty.

She narrows her eyebrow, did Lexa leave? Did she change her mind and decided it was too much to deal with her?

She walks inside the room and breaths in relieve when she spots Lexa’s phone charging on top of the bed side table and Lexa’s bag hanging on the chair.

She unplugs the phone and walks out of the room.

When she reaches the stairs laughter and grunts are heard from the kitchen. She recognized her father’s grunts and her mom Laughter, but her heart skips a beat when the sound of a giggle resonates, its Lexa’s.

A smile forms on her faces as she walks down the stairs and follows the noise.

Abby is sitting on a stool, her head thrown back in laughter.

Her dad is on the floor, grunting and tapping the floor with his hand as Lexa is holding him down, her front pressed against his back, her arms around his neck and her long legs wrapped around his waist.

Clarke’s eyes widen, mouth opens and closes at the sight.

Lexa is laughing but when her gaze lands on Clarke her eyes widen in surprise. She lets go of Jake and stands up quickly. “Its not what it looks like.” She says, her cheeks flushed.

“Its exactly what it looks like.” Says Abby after taking a few breaths, trying to control her laughter. “Lexa was beating up your dad!”

“No, I wasn’t!!” She defends as she helps Jake stand up. 

Clarke is grinning, tilting her head to the side as she waits for Lexa’s explanation. 

“Clarke,” Lexa says standing nervously in front of her, “Abby told me to!!” She accuses pointing with her finger at Abby.

“Yes, I did.” Abby responds with a smile. “Your father was telling us how he could take Lexa, because in his words he ‘is a strong man and Lexa looks like a twig” 

Jake snickers and sits next to his wife.

“Im not a twig,” Lexa says playfully glaring at him. “Im a Woods”. She turns her head and smiles when she sees that Clarke is rolling her eyes, but just like them a smile is on her face.

“I cant believe you challenge her like that.” Clarke says raising an eyebrow and looking at Jake. “She is a professional fighter, dad!!”

“Yes,” joins Abby. “Didn’t you see her fight last night?” 

Jake’s cheeks are red as a tomato, “Well, yeah! But the other girl was also a twig.” He says sticking out his tongue at Lexa.

“Coffee?” Lexa asks Clarke, ignoring Jake’s childish pout.

“Yeah, please.” She reaches for her pocket and handles her the phone. “You left this in your room.”

“What were you doing in her room?” Asks Jake with a raise brow.

“I was just..” she flushes pink, “I was...” three set of eyes are looking at her waiting. “I wanted to see if you were ok,” she says looking at Lexa. 

Lexa smiles at her, “Im ok, Clarke.” She says standing tall, “Good as new, remember?” 

The four people talked for hours, listening stories about Lexa’s childhood, not the sad ones. Just stories Lexa wanted to share with them, like the time Raven and her tried to repair a toaster and almost burn down the house, or when she helped Raven with a school science project and they almost burneddown the house, or when they tried to surprise her aunt with a cake for her birthday and they almost burn down the house. 

She told them about her aunt and how proud she was of her, her aunt kept a roof under their heads, she always made an effort to spend time with them even if her eyes were almost closing from the need to sleep.

She told them about Raven, all the times her cousin used to come home from school with a “My daughter is the student of the month” bumper sticker, and even though they didn’t have a car, Lexa would stick them to the door on their bedroom. Raven was brilliant, the door was full back and front and later on when none of them fit they used them to cover the dents on the wooden desk they had.

The Griffin listened to her for hours and when it was time for the cook to prepare lunch they invited her to join them in the living room but she politely declined and told them she didn’t want to intrude. 

Of course all the Griffin refute, telling her she was important to them and they wanted her there, they also wanted her to join the table when food was ready but Lexa just smiled and said she didn’t want Lincoln to eat by himself.

They told her Lincoln was welcome to join, but Lexa thanked them and said they were fine eating in the kitchen like the rest of the employees. 

The Griffin’s have only trusted personnel working for them, they only have a gardener, a maid and a cook who once in a while brought her daughter with her, she was Clarke’s age and helps her mom with the kitchen. 

“Hello.” A voice greeted from the door as the three Griffin stand up to leave the kitchen.

“Hello, Mrs Green.” Abby says as the other people in the room smile. “Oh, Hi honey, “ she says when her eyes land on the girl behind the cook. 

Lexa have seen Mrs Green before, She helped Mrs Green prep food a couple of times but never talked to her because the other lady was busy working but she always smiled at her and even offered to make special food for her in case Lexa was allergic to something or was on a special diet.

Lexa’s eyes landed on the other girl, she was beautiful, her eyes were as green as Lexa’s.

“Hello, Mrs Griffin.” She smile at Abby. “Hi everyone.” She greeted but her eyes focused now on Lexa.

“Honey,” says Mrs Green. “This is Lexa.” 

Lexa stands up from the stool and steps in front of her, stretching out her arm.

“Nice to meet you.” She says as the other girl takes her hand.

“Im Costia.” She says with a smile. Meanwhile Clarke was looking at them, or well she couldn’t see Lexa’s face from where she was standing but she was looking at Costia’s.

“Come on, Clarke.” Says Jake, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “Lets let them work.” He says as he guides her out of the kitchen.

When they sat on the couch in the living room, Abby joined them almost immediately. 

Abby and Jake were talking but Clarke couldn’t understand a word they were saying. She was thinking about the way Costia was staring at Lexa and how it made her want to rip off her eyes.

“You were right, Abby.” Whispers Jake.

“Always, “ she shrugs her shoulders. “But, about what?”

“Octavia.” He says, and at this Clarke attention focus on them.

“I saw them kissing too.” He says with a grin on his face moving his eyebrows up and down.

“Oh my god, Jake.” Abby claps her hands, missing the way Clarke’s face drops. “They are perfect together. Octavia is such a great girl, Im happy she finally found someone worthy.”

Clarke gets up from the couch and storms inside the kitchen where Lexa is helping cutting some carrots and Costia is by her side talking animatedly with her.

“So you are dating my best friend and have the face to flirt with Costia in front of my nose?” She hisses. 

“Clarke, what are you..” she tries but is cut off by Clarke.

“Im not gonna stand here and let you hurt her, Lexa!!” 

Costia’s eyes are wide as plates. Lexa is closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance and Mrs Green has an amused smile, she stands next to Lexa and whispers something on her ear. Lexa’s eye brows raise as she listens to her, nodding her head a couple of times.

She stands up from the stool and grabs Clarke by her arm. “Come with me.” She says and guides her to the front door as Clarke protest. Abby and Jake stare at them as they walk pass them.

“Firstly, Im not flirting with Costia. We were just talking.” She says as her hand rests on the door nob. “Secondly, I would never hurt Octavia or anybody.” She says looking at Clarke who is fuming with anger. 

“And lastly, its not me who you have to give the ‘hurt my friend and I’ll hurt you” speech to.” She says as she opens the door to reveal Octavia and Lincoln sitting on the steps, his arms around her waist as she rests her head on his chest.

“I knew it!!!” Exclames Abby, fist bumping with Jake.

Clarke stands there, mouth open. She is staring at the couple who shy away from each other. Lincoln helps Octavia stand up, and steps a few feet away from her.

“Mrs Griffin..” Lincoln is a big guy, but at the sight in front of him he cant help to feel like a small child who is about to get reprimanded. 

Lexa for her part feels offended, she feels hurt. Her eyes are red in anger and looking at Clarke who hasn’t blink once and is staring at the couple. She doesn’t know why Clarke has accused her of been dating Octavia, and she definitely doesn’t know why Clarke thought she was flirting with Costia. Yes, Costia is beautiful, but Lexa is not here to get involved with anyone.

After last night Lexa thought she never had to experience the end of Clarke’s out burst.

“Excuse me.” She says and walks back to the kitchen. Everyone nodded but Clarke remain looking at the pair in front of her.

“Clarke?” Asks Octavia, waking her up from her daze. “What the hell is going on?”

“You and Lincoln?” She asks. 

“Yes, its been a while now, I would’ve have told you if your head wasn’t up on your ass”

“Lexa.” She says looking at her side.

“She went back to the kitchen.” Responds Abby.

Clarke nods her head and leaves everyone in the door with questioning look on their faces.

She walks back to the kitchen and she spots Lexa on the other side of the counter. 

She is sitting there staring at nothing. Costia and Mrs Green in front of the stove stirring a pot.

“Lexa.” She says softly as she steps in front of the brunette.

“Yes, Miss Griffin?” She asks with a straight face, not wanting to show her emotions.

“Lexa, please.” Clarke whispers.

Mrs Green whispers something on Costia’s ear, she turns off the stove and they leave the room.

“What is it, Miss Griffin?” 

“No, please. Don’t call me that.” Her eyes pleading. “Im sorry. I dont know what came over me. I thought you were dating Octavia, I heard mom and dad talk, I thought it was you.”

“And what if it was me? Im not worthy of your best friend? Is that right? You think so little of me.You think Im a cheater, a liar , what did you call me the day I saw you before court? A killer? Thats all I am to you, right?” 

“No! Lexa! No, thats not what I think of you, you are amazing, I... I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Ok, lets just forget it ever happen.” Lexa says as Clarke breaths in relieve. “But I don’t think we can be friends anymore. I’ll do my job, I’ll try to stay away from you as much as I can and give you your space , but after all I still have a duty with your father.” 

“No, thats not what I want.” Tears pouring down her cheeks now. “Im sorry.”

Lexa shakes her head, this is hurting her more then she thought, she was dumb to trust the blonde. Last night she confessed Clarke how hard it was for her to not have anyone, that she felt unworthy of love. 

“Excuse me, Miss Griffin, Im aware you have to visit the hospital with your mom, I’ll be outside waiting for you.” She says walking away from her. 

“Lexa.” Clarke sobs in her hand. 

When Lexa walks towards the door, everyone is staring at her. Lincoln gets up from the couch he was occupying with Octavia and follows her outside.

“What is it, Lex?” He asks when he closes the door behind him.

“Nothing, Linc.” She says staring at the ground before sitting down on the step.

“Come on, you can tell me.” He says sitting next to her.

“She thought it was me who was dating Octavia. She thought I was flirting with Costia and cheating on her friend.”

“Costia?”

“Mrs Green’s daughter.” She says shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, Ive seen the way Miss Griffin looks at you.”

“With anger? hatred? How Linc?”

“With passion. Even when she is mad at you her eyes have a sparkle, I don’t know how else call it, but I think....”

“That she hates me? That she thinks Im worthless? A nobody?”

“No, I really thinks she likes you, Lex.” He said, and at that Lexa snorts.

“Are you serious? Lincoln she..” she says but Lincoln cut her off.

“She is jealous, Lexa.” Her eyes narrow in confusion. “Think about it, she storms in the kitchen and yells at you in front of this Costia chick and her mom. If she didn’t like you she would’ve just told Octavia what she saw and let her deal with it. But like I said, she likes you, Lex.”

“How can she likes me, Lincoln? Thats the stupidest thing Ive ever heard.” She scowls. “Have you seen her? She is beautiful, she is smart, educated. And look at me. I am nobody, I have nothing to offer.”

“Lexa, you are beautiful, you are kind, and you have an amazing heart to offer.”

“I still don’t see it, never in a thousand years Clarke Griffin would land her eyes on me.” She says sadly, resting her chin on her knee.

“You like her too, huh?” Lincoln grins.

“What?” She says, her eyes wide. “That not what I meant, I just said..”

“Wherever, Lexa.” 

“Lincoln, I liked the Clarke that spoke to me all night, l liked the Clarke that was playful this morning. I liked the Clarke that is honest and kind. Not this Clarke. I...”

“You just admitted you like her, because all that is what she is. I just think she is having a lot of trouble recognizing what she is feeling.”

“Well, Im tired of been her punching bag, and even if what you say is truth, how do I know she is not gonna treat me like shit again?”

“Because she is gonna get to know you, she is gonna know how amazing you are.”

“Pfff, whatever lincoln, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” 

After an hour or so, they were still talking about it, Lincoln not wanting to change the subject and Lexa denying or refuting everything he said.

The door opens and Abby walks out, in front of a red eye Clarke.

Lexa stands up and opens the car door, staring at the floor. Clarke gets in the car followed by Abby. Lincoln gets in the passenger seat as Lexa walks around the car and gets in the driver’s seat.

The drive to the hospital was silent, no one dare to talk. Clarke tried to steal glances at Lexa through the mirror, but Lexa was focus on the road.

When they got the the hospital, Lexa parks the car in a “reserved” spot. She gets out of the car and scans the surroundings, when she is satisfied she opens the door for Clarke as Lincoln does the same for Abby. 

When they reach the hospital entrance Abby guides them towards her office.

“Hi, Harper.” Greets Abby. “Can you make a quick run to the cafeteria and bring me four iced teas, and two plates of food, please?”

Harper, Abby’s assistant nods and leaves the room. 

“You guys skipped lunch, you’ll eat while I show Clarke some new projects.”

“Thank you, Abby.” They say in unison.

When Harper brought the food and drinks, Lincoln and Lexa sat on the couch and placed their food on the coffee table, while Abby and Clarke were working on the desk.

Once in a while Clarke was looking at Lexa from the corner of her eye as the brunette ate in silence.

When they finished their food, Lexa gets up and puts the trash back inside the bag and throws it in the trash can. Her eyes never leaving the floor as she walked pass Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes shifted to the side again and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears. As she blinked, they dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth.

Abby saw that and her heart sank.

“Honey?” Abby asks, Clarke’s lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. “Its fine, mom…” She whispers as she pulls out a tissue from the box on the desk and wipes her tears. 

“Im ready when you are.” She says with a sad smile. 

“Clarke, we don’thave to do this today if you are not feeling up to, we can come back tomorrow or the day after.” 

“No,” she says getting up from her chair. “We can do this now, I want to see what you have done.” She smiles, and this time it reaches her eyes.

“Ok, lets go.” 

Abby showed her the pediatric ward, everything was white because it just got renovated, but smelled fresh and clean, the rooms were empty because they were gonna paint the walls before transferring the kids from the other wing.

Lexa’s eyes softened when she heard Clarke offer to paint all the rooms, but her gaze didn’t leave the corridors for any potential danger.

“Lincoln,” calls Abby. “Stay with Clarke here, please. I have to show Lexa something.” She says kissing Clarke on the crown of her head and leaves followed by Lexa.

“She is never gonna forgive me, is she?” Ask Clarke sadly as she watches Lexa disappear down the hall.

“She already did.” Says Lincoln as Clarke’s eyes narrow in confusion. “She is just been cautious, but she is not one to hold grudges Miss Griffin.”

“I really keep fucking up, huh?” 

“Miss Griffin, you have been hurting since you’ve met her, its up to you to stop.... fucking up” He says with a smile.

———

Abby and Lexa walk side by side through the corridors. “Lexa,” 

“No, Abby. Please, I don’t want to talk about Clarke anymore. I had enough with Lincoln.” 

Abby nods her head and keeps walking, they reach one of the ward when Abby stops and turns to face the brunette.

“The reason I brought you here, is not because I wanted to talk to you about Clarke. I know you are a fair person, Lexa. And if you don’t want to change your mind about giving Clarke an opportunity is up to you. But life is to short and beautiful to waste it with grudges and misunderstandings, don’t you think?” She asks with a raised brow as she looks up at the sign in front of her, pointing it with her finger.

Lexa’s eyes follow the direction Abby was pointing. “Oncology Ward” its says in white letters.

Lexa gasps and looks back at Abby, her eyes shinning with tears.

“Is she here?” She asks as some tears ran down her cheeks. 

Abby nods with a sad smile and walks a few meters, Lexa in tow as they reach one of the rooms.

When Abby opens the door and Lexa takes a peak inside, she sees Raven sitting on a chair, legs up on the bed and reading a book.

Lexa’s eyes land on the bed, there is Sandra, her aunt connected to multiple machines, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

Lexa’s chin trembles as she walks inside the room and stands next to the bed. Her eyes scan Sandra’s body, her face, her soon to be gone hair. She grabs her hand and brushes her knuckles with her thumb. 

Sandra stirs awake, and when her brown eyes land on Lexa, she smiles as her eyes fill with tears.

“Perdóname, tia!” (Im sorry Aunt) she sobs as she lunges forward, fisting her white gown with her hand and cries on her chest. 

“Nada que perdonar, cariño.” (There is nothing to forgive, sweetheart) she says as she runs her fingers through the brown locks.

“No he venido a verte, ni siquiera te he hablado por teléfono.” (I haven’t visited you, I haven’t even called you.” She says between sobs.

“Raven me explico todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, por favorno llores mi niña.” (Raven explained everything to me, what you’ve been doing for me, please don’t cry baby.”

“Raven!!!” She says gritting her teeth.

“Que?” (What?) she says shrugging her shoulders, “Ella me pregunto, y yo no iba a mentir, ya sabes como es mi mamá, ella huele las mentiras.” (She asked and I wasn’t gonna lie, you know my mom, she knows when we are lying.) 

“Sabes que es cierto, Lexa” (You know thats true, Lexa). Says Sandra kissing her head. “Hi Mrs Griffin.” Smiles Sandra from her bed. 

“Hello, Mrs Reyes, how are you feeling today?” She ask and stands on the other side of the bed, next to Raven.

“Better.” Sandra says as she drops her gaze towards Lexa. 

“Pareses un pinche gato encimade mi mama enfadosa.” (You look like a damn cat on top of my mom, you are so annoying.) says Raven with a scowl.

“Raven! Te voy a lavar esa boca con jabón!” (Im gonna brush your teeth with soap) 

Lexa lifts an eyebrow and grins cockily.

“Mom, look!! She is mocking me!!” Raven accuses, but Sandra rolls her eyes and Lexa snickers.

Raven have never felt jealous of Lexa, they just love fighting for Sandra’s attention since they were little and now that they are adults and haven’t change a bit fills Sandra’s heart with joy.

After an hour they are in the same place, Sandra keeps an arm around Lexa’s shoulders as Lexa breaths her scent, resting her head on her chest listening to her heart beat.

Abby checks her watch and taps a message on her phone and puts it back on her white coat.

—————

Lincoln phone vibrates on his pocket. Its a text from Abby.

ABBY: Lincoln, we are in Sandra’s room. Bring Clarke with you, please. We are ready to leave.

“Miss Griffin, you mom is ready to go.” He saysand guides Clarke towards the halls.

Lincoln know where Sandra is, he has been visiting her when Abby is performing a surgery and had update Sandra about Lexa. 

When they reach the correct hall Abby is waiting for them outside the room, her arms crossed on front of her chest and leaning on the wall.

“Mom.” She asks when she didn’t spot Lexa. “Where is Lexa?” 

“She’ll be here in a minute.” 

Clarke looks at Lincoln who is standingin front of the window, his eyes sadden. Clarke narrows her eyes in confusion and stands next to him. Her eyes widen and a gasp scapes her lips, then just as Lincoln did her eyes sadden as she stares in front of her. Lexa is lying on the bed almost on top of Sandra as she did when Abby was in the room, she is crying as Her aunt whispers something on her ear. 

She looks so vulnerable, so small and Clarke’s heart breaks at the sight.

“Who is she?” She asks in a whisper.

“ Sandra Reyes, Lexa’s aunt.” Replies Lincoln. 

“Why is she here?” 

“She has breast cancer, Clarke.” He says not taking his eyes from the window.

By now Clarke’s cheeks are stain with tears, she covers her mouth as her whole body shake with sobs.

She is crying so much that her lips tremble when she tries to speak again. “Mom,” Abby walks next to her and envelopes her in a hug.

“Shhhhh, its gonna be ok.” She says rubbing her back in soothing circles. 

“Is she?” Clarke says as she separates her body from her mom and stares back at her. 

“They are doing what they can, Clarke.” Abby knows is not the answer Clarke was expecting but the blonde just nods and buries her face on her neck.

“She has to be ok, mom.” She whispers. “Lexa cant lose her too, its not fair.” She cries.

Suddenly the door opens, and is not Lexa who walks out, its Raven.

Her eyes are red from crying but her gaze hardened when she looks at the blonde. “What are you doing here?” She hisses. Lincoln steps between them, “Raven, this is not the place.” He warns.

“Why is she here, Lincoln? My mom is been wanting to see Lexa for more then two weeks! Lexa even asked her for time off and she denied her of a few hours with her.!!!” She accuses. 

When Clarke heard the last words her body stilled, her sobs stop, her heart hurt. It was her aunt, the woman Lexa wanted to see when she asked Clarke permission was her aunt, not her girlfriend, it was the woman that raised her, the woman Lexa sees as her mom, and Clarke feels like crap now for deny her a few hours with her.

“She has no right to be here.!!” Raven snaps again.

Clarke stares back at the window where Lexa is been holdin her aunt’s arms, and as if sensing eyes on her Lexa turns her head and looks back at her. Her eyes red from crying, she uses the sleeve of her jacket to wipe off the tears and carefully stands up from the bed. She hugs her aunt one more time, and receives a kiss on the cheek. 

“Raven, she didn’t know Sandra was hospitalized.” Says Lincoln and thats the moment Lexa walks out of the room. 

“Whats happening?” She asks in a small raspy voice.

“Why is she here, Lexa?” Asks again Raven.

“She is here because her mom invited her to the hospital, Raven. And please, lower your voice, my aunt needs to rest.” She says not leaving room for an argument. 

She turns her gaze back to Abby who is looking at her with a sympathetic smile.

“Are we ready to go, Abby?”

Abby nods as everyone is standing awkwardly on the corridor.

“Please, take care of her.” She asks as she gives Raven a hug.

“I will, because only god knows when you are gonna be able to see her, right.” She says as she looks over Lexa’s shoulder and glares at Clarke, who is looking at the floor.

“Raven, please.” Lexa whispers in her ear.

“Fine, but try to be here, she needs you, Lexa.”

Lexa nods. “And I need her too, Raven.”

And with that she separates from the embrace and stands next to Clarke. “When ever you are ready, Miss Griffin.” 

Clarke bits on her lip, she wanted to say so many thing to Lexa, she wanted to tell her how sorry she was, she wanted to make her feel better, She wanted so many things and all of them involved Lexa.

“Good bye Raven.” Abby says as she walks away, followed by the rest.

Just as before, they ride on total silence, however this time Clarke didn’t dare to look at the mirror, she just kept her eyes on the window as she fidgeted with her hands.

When they reach the house Lincoln followed Abby to her office, leaving the two girls in the living room.

Lexa stands leaning on a pillar in the living room, her eyes still red and staring at the large window, she refused to look away, she refused to look at Clarke, her lips started to trembled and her shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. Soon heaving sobs were tearing from her throat.

Clarke’s eyes were on her, filling with tears as she sees her brake down. Lexa’s dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears and Clarke wanted nothing but hold her in her arms, tell her everything was gonna be ok but she knew she couldn’tpromise her anything, buther heart clenches painfully because she doesn’t know how Lexa would react, she’ll probably push her away.

Lexa’s whole body is shaking now, she cant stand up anymore and slides down the floor, back still pressed to the pillar and arms hugging her knees. She tries to hide her face between her arms, as muffled sobs wracked against her chest.

Clarke makes a decision, she rushes forward and kneels down next to her and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

The fear of Lexa pushing her away dissipates when Lexa slightly turns her body and buries her head on her chest and wraps her arms around her waist.

Lexa sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her jacket. Clarke held her in silence, rocking her slowly as her tears soaked her chest. A tiny lapse let her pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, and stares back at Clarke. “Why do I always lose them? Why do I always losethe people I love, Clarke?” She rasps out before she collapsed on her chest again, her howls of misery worsening.

“Lexa,” She whispers as another pair of tears raced down her cheeks. “You still have her, and..... Im so sorry, Lexa.” She cries caressing her face with one hand and pressing her body against hers. “Im so sorry.” 

Lexa cried for what it felt like hours, her body exhausted, her eyes bloodshot red. She just sat there on the floor and let Clarke hold her while the blonde tried to whisper soothing words.

Clarke didn’t know what to tell her, how to help her, she never thought a person could experience so much tragedy, so much pain. She just sat on the cold floor with her and let herself be her rock.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa says as she pulls away from her, her eyes staring back at the sad blue ones as she gave her a small smile, a smile that didn’t reach her beautiful emeralds.

Clarke felt her heart swelled. Lexa called her name again, not ‘Miss Griffin’ and Clarke loves so much the way her name is whispered with those pillowy lips. 

She smiles back at her, “Come on,” she says caressing her cheeks with her hand. “Its really late, lets take you to your bedroom.” She says as she tries to stand up. She helps Lexa get up from the floor by pulling her from the waist, Lexa didn’t pull away, so Clarke kept her hand there as they walk up the stairs.

When they reaches the bedroom, Lexa’s body was more relaxed. Clarke opens the door and walks inside with her, closing the door behind them. She guides Lexa to her bed just like she did the night before, but instead of laying down Lexa sits on the bed and taps the side with her hand and looks up at her with pleading eyes.

Clarke nods her head and sits next to her, hands on her lap and eyes on the floor.

“My aunt was diagnosed with breast cancer the day I met you.” Lexa says, her voice raw from crying. “We Don’t have any kind of health care or medical insurance,” she explains and bits her lower lip nervously. “Your dad came to our house the same day I saw you in court, he had my file in one envelope and my aunt’s medical bills in another.” 

Clarke’s eyes snap from the floor, and turns her head to face the brunette with confused eyes. 

“He offered to help me pay the bills and my aunt’s treatment if I became you bodyguard.” She explains as Clarke gasps and her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“He offered to pay for the debt I have with you, for all the money I own you, but the only thing I really wanted was to help my aunt, so I declined the money.” Clarke’s hand reaches hers and intertwined their fingers. “The day I showed up in your house, Jake spoke to you mom and somehow Abby made it happened, Raven called me the same night and told me my aunt was having her treatment started within a week.” 

Clarke blinks her eyes a couple of times, trying to process this information, after a moment she nods her head, her hand not leaving Lexa’s.

“I promise I’ll pay you, Clarke.”

“No,” Clarke shakes her head. “You don’t have to pay me Lexa.”

“I will, thats what Jake and I agreed to, I’ll work for him until my debt is paid fully, until I don’t owe you one cent Clarke, then I’ll leave. I’ll be here until..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading.

“Lexa,” Clarke doesn’t want the money, she wants Lexa to stay and the simple thought of parting ways with her after the debt is paid leaves Clarke’s heart clenching painfully. “No, please.”

“Listen Clarke,” she says bending her leg on top of the bed and shifting her body to face Clarke. “This is the right thing to do, I already caused a lot of damage, I didn’t pay for the car insurance and that put you in a bad position. You told me how this affected you,” Lexa says as Clarke remembers all the times she threw that on her face, all the times she blamed her and accused her of causing her such loss, “ your work and your dreams ruined because of my stupidity, I just want to do what is right.”

“Please,” Clarke responds, trying to swallow the knot she feels in her throat. “I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay, here... with me.” She grabs the hand she was still holding and plays with the fingers nervously. “I know you want to be an MMA fighter, this is not what you planned either, but listen...” 

“Clarke,” she interrupts, “I cant stay here forever, look at what happened this morning, you snapped at me over nothing. I still don’t know what I did wrong, but somehow I always bring this part of you that you hate, I cant quit and thats not what me and your father agreed.”

“Thats not what I meant, of course I dont want you to quit, thats your dream and I am not that selfish to ask you for something like that. And You did nothing wrong, What happened in the morning was me being stupid again, Lexa. I heard mom and dad talk about Octavia kissing our ‘bodyguard’ and I thought they were talking about you, and I don’t know what came over me when I saw the way Costia was looking at you.” She explains as Lexa stares at her with a confused look on her face.

“But Why? Clarke? Why did it bother you so much?

“Because...” Clarke wanted to tell her she was so jealous that she felt her heart rip in pieces when she heard that from her parents, that she felt her stomach burning with anger when Costia looked at her like if she was a piece of meat. But now it wasnt the time, she thought. Now was the time to fix things and once again apologize to her, for her words, for her acts. “I dont know, Lexa.” She says instead.

“Am I that little? Am I not good enough for Octavia? For Costia?” She says, her eyes showing how hurt she was. She didnt have feelings for ether girl, but it hurt to think that Clarke sees her like she was nothing. “I dont like ether of them, not in that way, but Am I that broken that you think I dont deserve to be with someone?”

“No!!! Lexa No!!” She exclames shakingher head. “Thats not why... Lexa, you deserve the world Lexa, please.” She swallows harshly. “Give me some time and I’ll explain, Im just not ready to talk about it yet.”

Lexa slumps her shoulders, the hurt didnt disappear, she wants to know so many things but if Clarke asked her for time, then time she will give her.

When Clarke receives a nod in answer she smiles at her, her eyes fluttering from her eyes to her lips, “Thank you.”

They stay in silence for a few minutes, Clarke staring at the wall behind Lexa, and Lexa playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Im sorry, “ says Clarke as she looks at Lexa, she chuckles and shakes her head. “I dont know how many times I have said it within two days but,” She breaths deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, when she opens them green eyes are staring at her with confusion. “Im sorry I didn’t let you see you aunt, I had no right and...”

“Clarke, you didnt know.”

“I didnt know,beacause again i didnt giveyou the opportunity to explain. I jumped in conclusions, like always. But I am really sorry.”

“Ok.” She says after a moment. She thinks about Lincoln words. Jealousy, he said Clarke was jealous, but how a person Like Clarke Griffin can be jealous for someone like her, someone who doesnt have a penny on her bank account, someone who barely finished highschool, someone who doesnt have parents, someone that is so broken and has no future. Clarke is everything, she is smart, educated, she has full support of her parents and she is so beautiful, she is nothing like her. And somehow Lexa wishes it could be true, she wishes Clarke Griffin would have a place in her heart reserved just for her, because even though they had a rough start Lexa loves a lot of things about her, the way Clarke’s eyes sparkle when she is working in one of her paintings, she loves the crooked smile that appeared everytime she plays with her phone, she loves the way she smells when she isfresh out of the shower or the way her tongue is sticking out from one side licking the corner of her lip when she is concentrating, the way she closes her eyes and her face looks so relaxed and happy when she hugs one of her parents. 

“You know Im gonna help painting the pediatric ward of the hospital,” Clarke says waking her up from her trance, “you can visit your aunt while I work, “

“Clarke!! What abou..”

“Lincoln can stay with me, my mom is always locked inside her office or performing a surgery.” She squeezes Lexas hand, “we can make it work”

Lexa wants to decline, she has a responsibility, a duty. But she needs to see her aunt, she needs to be near her, give her support. She doesnt know if the treatment will work, she doesnt know if Sandra is strong enough, and she wants to be with her.

Sandra was admitted in the hospital permanently, her doctor warned them about her condition and he didnt want to take any risks, it was better to keep her there where they could look after her.

“Lexa, I promise I’ll be safe.” And how can Lexa say no? How can she when Clarke is looking at her with her bright blue eyes and offering to let her spend time with the woman who raised her, the woman she loves like a mother.

“Thank you.” She whispers, and Clarke slowlypulls Lexa closer to her wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Her embrace is warm. The world around Lexa melts away as she squeezes her back, not wanting the moment to end.

Just like the night before they talked , Clarke learning every little detail about Lexa, wanting to know everything there is to know about her.

Clarke herself shared moments about her life. She told her about how happy her childhood had been, how she got her heart broken when she was barely a teenage, she shared the story about how she met Octavia and how they travel around the world. She remembered painfully when Jake was involved in an accident and how difficult it was for her to see him laying down on a hospital bed, how hard it was to see him struggle, to see him in pain. That been one of the reason she was so mad when she thought Lexa was driving while intoxicated.

“You are so strong, Lexa.” 

“Pffff” Lexa scoffs.

“Really, you are. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost my dad that day.”

“Thats life, Clarke. I cherish every moment I spend with my parents, I count the times our souls smiled together and touched. Death is only the end of a chapter, and like my uncle used to say, Death is not the end.”

“See, every day I admire you even more. You were only five, just the simple thought about you been so little and going through all that breaks my heart. How did you do it?”

“Yes, I was five, and I lost my everything in a blink of an eye, Clarke. I was so mad at the world, I was mad at god, I was mad at them for leaving me. You know,” her voice breaks and she swallows harshly trying to keep her tears from spilling. “Their bodies were never found, I don’t even have a place to mourn them. There is no message or names engraved on a rock, there is no place I can take flowers, there is no ashes inside an urn that I can hug while I cry for them. I have nothing, just memories. I used to never look at their photographs, always afraid that they would become worn or damaged, thats the only thing I had to help me not forget them, so I asked my aunt to keep them safe for me. When my uncle passed, a few days after his funeral we went to thecemetery, my aunt grabbed her bag, took out a few pictures of my parents and she lay it next to the tomb stone. She told me that every time i stand in front of the tomb stone I could cry for them, I could ask them how why they left me, I could finally have a place to feel near them. I know is weird but it did it, I cried there for all of them, I closed my eyes each time and after some months, it didn't hurt as much anymore.”

“Thats my biggest fear, you know?” Clarke says looking at her hands. “I know is gonna happen but just the simple thought about them leaving me is so scary, Lexa.”

“Why do you allow death to scare you? why do you dwell on the thought of death? Every day there’s people dying Clarke, every second someone is saying goodbye to their loved ones. The important thing here is to realize how impermanent our life is and not get entangled in superficial things, Enjoy them while ether you or they are here.”

The night was full of life lessons, about getting to know each other, about connection, it was about blue eyes getting lost in green ones, it was about the feelings that were growing inside Clarke every time Lexa touched her hand. It was about the way Lexa’s heart flutter every time Clarke smiled.

—

As Clarke promised, every day she worked in the hospital Lexa was with Sandra. She got closer with Lincoln, she admitted he was a great guy and no one couldfit better with Octavia then him. Once in a while they talked while she worked and Clarke loved the way he always talked about Lexa, she loved the stories he told her about her.

The first week Raven was always glaring at her whenever they passed each other on the hallway or scowling whenever Clarke tried to talk to her. As the days passed Raven saw a different Clarke, she saw the way she looked at Lexa, she saw how shy she got when Lexa invited her to meet her mom, she saw a young girl working really hard to get the hospital rooms ready for small children.

She started to like this Clarke, the Clarke that walked inside her mom’s room with flowers in one hand and a painting she made specially for her in the other, she saw this Clarke who most of the time was wearing paint stain shirts instead of designer clothes, calluses hands stained with paint instead of having her perfect manicure, soft eyes instead of the hard glaring eyes she saw the day she met her outside the courtroom.

Raven saw the way Lexa smiled every time she looked at the doorway and Clarke was standing there with sparky eyes and a candy bar on her hand, she saw how Clarke Griffin became someone important in Lexa’s life. 

The way Clarke smiled when Sandra told her stories about little Lexa was as if she was a little girl sitting crossed leg on the floor while her parents told her a princess story.

As the days passed Raven attitude towards Clarke change drastically, she wasn’t rolling her eyes every time she spoke, she greeted politely when she visited her mom or when she was ready to leave and waited for Lexa outside Sandra’s room.

“I dont want you to hurt her.” Raven said after a few weeks of getting to know Clarke. “She’s been through a lot, you know?” They were standing outside the room, looking through the window as Lexa was sitting next to Sandra holding her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Raven, I swear to god thats the last thing I want.”

“I hope so, Clarke.” Raven stays quite for a moment, she knows Lexa has feeling for the blonde. It was obvious for her since the time they argue on the phone, the way Lexa defended Clarke from her and the way she talked, she was been protective and Lexa protects those she cares about. “What do you feel about her?” She asks, wanting to know if Lexa’s feelings were reciprocated, although by the way Clarke’s eyes sparkled and the way she bit her lip when her gaze landed on Lexa, Raven knew right there and then that she didnt need her to answer the questions, but to her surprise she did.

“I like her,” she breaths deeply, as if finally telling someone about her feeling had lifted a weight off her shoulders. “I dont know how, why or when this happened but, “ she says as she turns and faces Raven, “Im falling in love with her.” She says, her voice quivers at the end but her eyes are sincere. “And it hurts so much because I don’t know if she feels the same way.” To her surprise Raven laughs, for a moment Clarke’s eyes display only hurt.

“Look at her.” Raven says with a chuckle, Clarke turns again and stares at the brunette, Lexa is looking back at her with concern eyes, head tilted to the side, her mouth slightly parted and her hands gripping around the chair’s edge as if she is preparing to jump up and run towards her. Clarke smiles at her, easing the tension the brunette was feeling. 

“See?, “ Raven asks, but Clarke’s eyes never leave Lexa’s. “Thats your answer, its up to you if you are brave enough to tell her.” 

——

Things were so different now:

In the mornings they eat breakfast together, they talk and laugh and once in a while when their hands touch by accident they both feel their skin burn and their stomach flutter.

After breakfast they go to the basement, Lexa needingher training and Clarke finish some pieces. 

They go get clean and drive towards the hospital.

Lexa spending time with Sandra was something that helped Clarke feel relieved, helped her mind to know that Lexa at least was happy to be near the people she loves, even though Sandra’s condition had been deterioratingwith each passing day.

Clarke focus on painting, bright colored walls surrounded her, some with dinosaurios, with stars, with flowers or cute little princesses.

When its time to leave she goes to Sandra’s room accompanied by Lincoln, and sits next to Lexa as she handle her some candy bar she got from the vending machine on the way to the room.

They leave the hospital, sometimes with Lexa smiling next to her, some other days the brunette would just drive in silence as she wipes her tears.

After the hospital trips Lexa would go back to the basement while Clarke rests inside her room or grabs something to snack on.

One of those daysClarke stood in front of the door as Lexa was throwing punches on the sand bag, her mouth dry as she watch every muscle glistering with sweat. “Can I work here?” She asks sheepishly as she lifts her hand and shows her the brushes she was holding and a portable easel under her arm.

“Sure.” Says Lexa, ripping her gloves off her hands and hurries to help Clarke carry the easel, setting it up for her in the corner of the room and reaching for a chair.

Clarke sit there for what felt an eternity, stealing glances at her, Lexa’s hair was in a ponytail, sweat dripping from her forehead with each punch she throws. 

“Can you teach me?” Asks Clarke as she stretches her arms above her head. 

“To throw a punch?” Lexa asks as she stands in front of her.

“To fight.” 

“Clarkeeee!!” She whines.

“What?”

“Why?” Why do you want to learn!”

“Self defense?” 

“Really?” Asks Lexa raising her eyebrow.

“Lexa, if you are afraid of competition then don’t be, “ she jokes. “Im just really tired of sitting on that uncomfortable chair and I just really want to learn something new.” She says as she takes off her jacket and throws it on top of the chair. 

“Jeans are not comfortable to wear when you are exercising and we don’t want to ruin your shirt.” She says as she walks toward the shelves and retrieves a mat and another set of gloves. “Go change.” She says as Clarke smiles bright and rushes out of the room.

When Clarke comes back wearing a gray shirt and black high waist yoga shorts she notice how Lexa moved the equipment around the room.

Lexa was in the middle, standing on a red and black wrestling mat. Her mouth open and closes as she looks at Clarke. 

“Is this ok?” Clarke asks with a grin as she walks in front of her.

“Uh,?” Lexa asks, and looking the smug smile Clarke is sporting she turns red knowing she got caught ogling Clarke’s body. “Yes” she clears her throat and licks her lips that somehow felt dry as the Sahara desert. “That’ll do.”

Lexa askedClarke to warm up and stretch before the lesson, she moved to the bench and started lifting some weights, it was really hard to concentrate when she could hear Clarke’s grunts, or watch as her long legs stretch, or when her breast.... 

“Ok,” she says laying the weights on the floor and standing up. “I think that would be enough.”

Clarke stands up and listens to her instructions.

“We use techniques from various combat sports and martial arts,” lexa explains as she grabs Clarke’s hand and slips the glove on and ties it around her wrist with the velcro. “My favorites are boxing and jiu jitsu.” She lets go of her hand and grabs the other one and does the same. Clarke’s skin feels hot at the contact, her eyes staring at her lips as Lexa speaks. “I also helped Lincoln train some self defense classes.” Clarkefocus her gaze on her hands instead as Lexa continues. “How bout we focus on that and I’ll teach you how to throw a few punches later?” She asks putting her gloves on.

“Ok.”

So, they practiced. Lexa had to give the blonde credit for determination. They worked on duck-and-cover maneuvers for a while, Clarke had a smug smile on her face, “Im fucking awesome, Lexa.”

The brunette smiles back as she wipes some sweat from her forehead with her gloved hand.”I would't recommend anyone to attack you in slow motion, Clarke.” She jokes as the blonde rolls her eyes, but the smile stayed in place.

“Im gonna show you how to execute a move, you'll be the one I'm using it on. Don't worry, I wont hurt you. And after that, You will then use the move on me.” 

“Ok”

“Ok, first I need you to throw a punch.” She says as she straightness her back, her arms hang loose at her side.

“I dont want to hurt you.” Says Clarke with a pout andcrossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Really?” Lexa chuckles at the childish attitude. “Im a professional fighter, Clarke.”

“Fine!” She exclames. “But you better fucking duck.”

Clarke stands in the position Lexa taught her, she takes a big gulp of air and lets her arm go. Lexa doesn’t duck, she side steps and grabs her by the arm, turning her body in a millisecond and throwing her skillfully over her shoulder. 

“Ufff” Clarke grunts on the mat, when she looks up Lexa is looking at her with a grin. “Ok, you have to teach me that.” She says getting up.

Lexa repeats the move a couple of times, when she is satisfied that Clarke learned she asks her to apply it to her.

Lexa throws a punch, is slow and is directed to where she told Clarke it was gonna land, Clarke side steps and grabs her arm and turns her body, her back pressed against Lexa’s front, and pulls but Is not enough to throw Lexa.

“Bend your knees, Clarke.” Lexa instructs and Clarke does as she is told, succeedingand throwing Lexa over her shoulder.

“Yes!!!!”Clarke celebrates, but its short lived when she hears Lexa grunts in the floor, not in the mat.

“Oh my god!!” She yells kneeling next to her. Her hand next to her head and the other one cupping Lexa’s cheek.

“Im ok, Clarke.” She giggles. “I just wasn’t expecting to land on the hard floor.” She looks up, Clarke’s face is a few inches from hers, she can smell her perfume hidden with her sweat, Clarke’s eyes are fluttering from her eyes to her mouth and Lexa licks her lips and her mouth open slightly.

Clarke looks down at her, she brushes her thumb over her cheekbone, then she moves her hand under her chin, lifting Lexa’s face, her heart beating rapidly as her thumb touches Lexas lips. Her breath gets caught In her throat as Lexa’s hand grabs her waist, and squeeze softly over her hip.

“Lexa...” she whispers and closes her eyes as she leans in.

“Hey girls!” A voice calls a second before their lips meet, Clarke separates her body from Lexa’s so quickly that she fells hard on her back.

“What’s happening here?” Asks Jake as he enters the room, Gustus in tow.

“Jake.” Lexa says, her eyes widen in fear as she sits up. “We were...”

“Lexa is teaching me self defense!” Interrupts Clarke.

“Really?” Asks Jake with a raised brow. “But you hate exercising”

“Yes, dad.” She stands up and grabs a towel to wipe the sweat she felt dripping from her neck. “I really want to learn...”

“Ok, no one better then Lexa to teach you.” He beams a smile as he extends his hand to help Lexa stand up. “When is your next fight, kiddo?” 

“Two more weeks.”

“Are you ready?”

“I feel ready.” She says and swings at him playfully.

“Im gonna take a shower, do you need help putting your stuff away?” She asks Clarke.

“No, Dad can help me.” She smiles.

“Good night everyone.” 

Clarke stares at her as she leaves the room, a sigh leaving her lips.

“Uh uh” Jake Clears his throat as Gustus waits for him outside the room. “What was that, Clarke?” His tone serious.

“Dad,” she turns to look at him in the eyes. “You already know, don’t you?”

“Clarke, if this is a game to you, please stop. Lexa doesn’t deserve to have her heart broken.”

“Its not dad, I really like her.” She exhales. Jakes gaze softened, he knows Clarke started to develop feelings for Lexa by the way they been interacting lately, his daughter changed, she is not the superficial and selfish girl she was before, her eyes are filled with a kindness that seems so innocent.

“She is a good girl” he smiles.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” He nods. “Why is Lexa here?”

“Come on, sit down.” He says sitting crossed leg on the mat, Clarke frowns, she uses her mouth to separate the velcro from the glove and takes it off and does the same with the other hand. A few seconds later she follows.

“Clarke, Im gonna tell you everything and I want you to remain calm, I know you and I know how impulsive and reckless you can be.” 

“Ok, tell me everything.” She says in a breath.

“A few days before your accident I received some calls, they were threatening me. They told me that I would regret if I didn’t stop running my campaign. I thought they were threatening ‘me’. Clarke.” He sighs as his eyes look around the room, afraid to look at her eyes. He settles his gaze to his lap.”The day after you accident Gustus andI went to inspect your car, somebody tempered with the break system” his eyes land on her as she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand.

“Do you know who was behind this?” She asks after a moment.

“I think I do, but I cant prove it was her.”

“Her?” She frowns. “Who?”

“Nia Queen.”

“That bitch!!!” Exclames Clarke. “Dad, I should..”

“Clarke! You are not gonna do anything. This is between me and her. Im gonna win, and when I do I’ll be able to uncover everything. She is running for governor because she wants to keep her dirty business going and she knows very well that if I win I wont stand there and let her continue.”

“But.”

“No buts, Clarke. Just promise me you’ll stay safe near Lexa and you will listen to me.”

“Ok, but why is Lexa doing this?”

“The reason I asked Lexa is because she is a victim just like you and I cant trust just anybody with your safety, I dont know how many people are involved, I defenetly knew Lexa wasnt part of it, I asked Gustus to find out who she was and after knowing she was an honest and decent girl and that she practically can put anybody on their ass there was no doubt in my mind that she would be able to protect you. Somehow Gustus found out about her aunt’s condition, he brought me her bank statement and I saw she was struggling with medical bills. I offered her to pay for the treatment, she didnt even think twice and accepted. I also offered to pay the debt she has with you but she refused.” 

Clarke nods in understanding. “She is something else, isnt she?” For a moment she forgets about Nia Queen, because if it wasnt for the accident she wouldnt have met Lexa, selfless, wonderful and beautiful Lexa.

—

After her encounter with Jake, Lexa went back to her room and took a shower, she wore her suit and put her boots on in case Clarke needed to go somewhere else, it was late but Lexa was nothing but professional.

She hears a knock on the door and adjust her tie as she goes to open the door. She gasps in surprise when she opens the door, Clarke is standing in front of her, her eyes red and puffy but a small and sincere smile on her lips.

“Hi” Clarke whispers. 

“Hi, Clarke. Are you ok?” Lexa asks as she looks at the empty hallway.

“Yeah, can I come in.” She asks, Lexa doesnt answer the question but move to the side to let the blonde in.

“Whats wrong, Clarke?” She asks sitting on the bed.

“I came to tell you something...” She bits her lower lip nervously as she stares back at the beautiful brunette in front of her and sits next to her. “Lexa, I...” she fills her lungs with air and answers as she lets the air escape from her mouth. “I like you, Lexa.” Her heart is beating so fast that she can hear it. She keeps her gaze focused on Lexa as the brunette gasps, and looks away from her and stares at nothing in the room, and after a moment her eyes find Clarke’s.

“What?” She asks, and Clarke doesn’t know if she is brave enough to confess her feelings once again, but this is Lexa and she would repeat it a million times if necessary. 

“I like you for some time now, and I hated the thought of you and Octavia together, I hated the way Costia was looking at you, because I was jealous..... because I want to be with you,” she says, her eyes shining with hope.

“Clarke, you cant...” with those words Clarke’s heart stops, Lexa is about to reject her, she is about to tell her she will never forgive her, that she doesn’t feel the same way about her... But, “You cantlike someone like me, Im a nobody, I cant be with you because we come from two different worlds, I cant offer you anything, Clarke. You deserve so much and ... I don’t think I will ever be enough.” She says sadly, her throat suddenly dry.

“Lexa. I just told you that I like you,” her voice so soft is almost a whisper, “I didnt ask you if you thought you were enough, I know you are more then what I deserve, but,” she closes her eyes and shakes her head “but I don’t know if Im good enough for you,” She swallows harshly and her voice turns raw “I don’t know if you have feeling for me as I do for you.” She opens her eyes and watch as Lexa’s cheeks turn red, her green emeralds sparking.

“Clarke, the night I met you my heart was beating so hard that I thought it was gonna fly out of my chest, I thought it was for the adrenaline, but every time I look at you its like my heart has a mind on its own,” Her hand cups Clarke’s cheek and her thumb brushes against the soft skin on her cheekbone. “I like you, even when you are yelling at me, or even when you are ignoring me, and it hurt so much Clarke, because I have had feelings for you all along, ever since my eyes met yours.” Her gaze shifts from her eyes to her lips, “But, I cant,” she says as she sets her gaze to her blue eyes. “I cant, Clarke. I cant because I only bring pain to the people I care, I only cause misery and...” her words die on her lips, Clarke cutting her off.

“No!!” She exclames, shaking her head as her hand covers the hand Lexa is holding against her cheek. “No, you dont!! You bring strength, you bring hope, Damn it Lexa, “ she says moving Lexa’s hand to her lipsand kissing it softly, “You bring the best of me, you are changing me, every day I spend with you is a day I learn something new, something refreshing, something that makes me want to be better.” 

“Clarke....”

“No, Lexa. If you dont like me then....” She didnt get to finish the sentence when soft lips were on hers, cutting her off and setting her whole body on fire, her heart beating so hard that she felt like her rib cage was about to crack. In that moment the world vanished instantly. Her eyes fell closed, and all she could feel was her. Lexa’s lips were so soft, they tasted like tears and Clarke didn’t know if they were hers or Lexa’s but when lexa’s tongue swipe over her lower lip the salty taste disappeared and the sweet minty taste invaded all her senses.

Lexa pulled away abruptly, her eyes scanning Clarke’s, there was fear in Lexa’s gaze, her eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly parted. “Clarke...” she whispers, her breath hitting Clarke’s skin as her hand drops to her lap.

"Shhhh”Clarke shushed her, before pressing her hand against her cheek, giving her more support to push herself towards Lexa, and connect their lips again. Clarke’s lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Clarke exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. She moved her hand from her cheek to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling her into her and adding more pressure to her lips, deepening the kiss.

Lexa was seen stars under her eyelids, her mind was completely blank, Clarke was kissing her with so much need and passion, that the only thing occupying her thoughts were her. 

After a moment Clarke parted slightly, her forehead against Lexa’s, and breathing deeplyas she opens her eyes. Lexa’s eyes look greener and oh god so beautiful.

“Clarke,” her voice trembling with emotions. “I like you, I do... But,” 

“No, Lexa. No buts, Im so sorry. For what Ive done, for how Ive been treating you, Im so sorry.” She cries as she holds on to her, her face buried against her neck.

“Clarke, you deserve much more then me, much more then a broken girl. You deserve..” She whispers caressing her back with her hand as she swallows the lump on her throat, but Clarke pulls back and puts both hands against her cheeks.

“I want YOU!!” She says looking at her with determination, “I want you, Lexa. No body else.” 

“Are you sure?” She asks, her eyes wide open and her brows raised. As if the simply thought of Clarke liking her back was something imposible.

Clarke scoff, “Are you kidding me?” She says brushing Lexa’s lips with her thumb. “Of course Im sure.” she chuckles and pecks her lips. “I think about you every second of the day. The nights I spend in the hospital I only dreamed about you. I cant stop thinking and dreaming about you.” She pecks her lips again. “I tried so hard to fight against this feelings, Lexa. But they are too strong and I cant fight it anymore.”

Lexa stares at her with a serious expression that made Clarke’s insides clench in fear, but then Lexa gives her a smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that warmth rushes through her. “I cant fight it anymore either.” Her voice wavers, Clarke smiles and gently leans in and kisses Lexa’s warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

“I like you very much, Miss Griffin.” She says with a grin.

Clarke’s heart melts by how Lexa is looking at her, she is smiling and her eyes shine with adoration.

“Will you go on a date with me?” She asks grinning back, her eyes shifting from her eyes to her mouth.

Lexa chuckles and nods her head, already craving for those pink lips again.

“Lexa, “ Clarke says as she sits back on the bed, separating her body from Lexa’s. Her eyes dropped to the floor. “Im sorry..” she says but Laxa shush her softly.

“Its ok, Clarke. All is forgotten. I promise.”

“No,” she shakes her head as tears cloud her vision, “the day I didn’t let you take time off, I..”

“Its fine.”

“I heard you talk in the phone with Raven, I thought you had a girlfriend and I was so mad . Im sorry I didn’t let you see your aunt, Im sorry you are going through this.”

“Like I said. All is forgotten.” She smiles, she knows Clarke is been feeling guilty about that day after she found out about Sandra, but Lexa knows now that the blonde only acted on her instincts, the same way she acted when she saw her and Costia talking. She was jealous, even Lincoln told her that.

“Im still sorry,” Clarke says as she pulls lexa infor a hug, her face against her neck and breathing her scent.

They talked for a long time, Clarke kept apologizing and once in a while Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her head. It was so unreal for Lexa to feel her so close to her.

“What about your parents?”

“What about them? They love you, Lexa.” She says with a frown, “What you have done for me is something they will never forget, they know you, and I don’t think they would want anybody else for me, I mean, look at you!! You are beautiful, honest, kind. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So, we tell them?” She asks tilting her head to the side like a little puppy, and Clarke cant help the chuckle that escapes her lips at the adorable look Lexa is sporting.

“Yes, “ she nods kissing her lips, “tomorrow. We’ll tell them tomorrow.” She leans her body against Lexa’s, Lexa’s back against the bed rest. Clarke’s head on her chest listening to her strong heartbeat. After a long moment of complete silence and holding each other, Clarke pulls away slightly and her eyes shine with adoration as she sees Lexa’s eyes closed, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising up and down in her now disheveled suit.

She gets up from the bed and starts removing Lexa’s shoes, then her tie. She thinks about helping her out of the jacket, but Lexa shifts on the bed, scooting down and rolling her body and burying her face on the pillow as she sighs softly.

She reaches for the blanket and covers Lexa’s body with it and kisses her cheek softly as her hand brushes some hair from her forehead. 

“Clarke??” Lexa breaths, her eyes close as she pats the other side of the bed. 

Clarke giggles at the sleeping girl, but does as she says, she removes her shoes pushing them under the bed and discards her jacket carelessly on top of the chair. She walks around the bed and lays down facing the brunette.

Lexa reaches for the blanket and blindly throws it over the blonde and scoots closer to her, her hand wraps around Clarke’s waist pulling her closer, almost on top of her and buries her face on her neck. 

“Cold” she mumbles as she brushes her nose on the soft skin.

Clarke chuckles at sight of the cute brunette and wraps her arms around her as she kisses her head.

The next morning Lexa wakes up slowly, Everything is blurry. For a second, she didn’t know where she was. Then, everything is processed. Her eyes flutter open and a gasp leaves her lips as blue eyes are staring back at her, Clarke is smiling, her eyes shining with happiness as she cups Lexa’s cheek.

“Good morning.” She whispers against her lips and kisses her softly.

Lexa’s eyes open wider when she feels soft lips against hers, she closes her eyes as a warm feeling sets on her stomach, thats when she remembers the night before. She kisses her back, as the blonde cups her cheeks.

“You slept here?” She asks when their lips separate. 

“You asked me to.” Answers Clarke with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“I did?” Lexa frowns.

“Mmmm” the blonde nods.

“Oh,” her face flushed in embarrassment, “You still want to do this? You want to... go out with me?” 

“Yes, do you?”

“Are you kidding me? Clarke, There is nothing in the world I want more.” 

“Good” 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue??


End file.
